Después de la Batalla
by evi021
Summary: Un breve vistazo a los días que siguieron a la última batalla contra Lord Bodolza en las vidas de Misa Hayes y Hikaru Ichijo. Historia situada en el universo de "Macross: Do you remember love?"
1. La calma después de la tormenta

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**-**

* * *

**Nota preliminar:** Los eventos de esta historia están basados en las situaciones y personajes creados por los Estudios Nue, Tatsunoko Production y Artland para la película _"Macross: Do you remember love?"_

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**LA CALMA DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA**

**-**

La tensa calma que se había vivido, aunque fuera momentáneamente, dentro del SDF-1 Macross tras aquella batalla final en contra de Lord Bodolza, había sido como el ojo de la tormenta. Unos segundos de silencio e inactividad total en los que los valientes militares se habían dado un respiro, disfrutando de su victoria, antes de regresar a sus labores y a lo que seguía… a los procedimientos rutinarios que se tenían que llevar a cabo después de una batalla. Especialmente después de una batalla de tales dimensiones.

En aquellos momentos la actividad había reiniciado en el Macross. Los pasillos de la gigantesca fortaleza bullían con la ferviente presteza de las cientos de personas que iban y venían en un caos perfectamente organizado, cada quien encargándose con eficiencia y prestancia de las labores que les habían sido encomendadas. Por los altavoces del sistema de comunicación podían escucharse las órdenes que venían directamente del Puente del Macross… órdenes directas del capitán Bruno J. Global.

Se solicitaban equipos de Control de Daños en las zonas más castigadas de la fortaleza; se ordenaba que varios equipos médicos se presentaran de inmediato en algunos de los hangares a donde los VF1 estaban llegando. Otras órdenes le encomendaban a equipos militares especializados que se dirigieran de inmediato a los albergues civiles instalados en la zona habitacional de la nave. Todo era ruido, movimiento, y actividad dentro del Macross.

Aquel caos hacía que el avance de una joven oficial, que portaba el uniforme y las insignias de rango de Mayor de la UN SPACY, fuera angustiosamente lento y accidentado. En esos momentos el rango no parecía importar. Todas las personas corrían de un lado a otro y en más de una ocasión la mayor Hayase tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar el curso de colisión… o simplemente tuvo que aguantar el dolor que algún golpe no intencionado había provocado en ella.

Pero nada de eso parecía importarle a Misa Hayase… su mente estaba enfocada en un único objetivo: llegar al Puesto de Vuelo #21 a donde, en cualquier momento, ingresaría el Escuadrón Skull después de la meritoria y destacada participación que todos sus pilotos habían tenido en la batalla de ese día… en particular el teniente Hikaru Ichijo, líder del Escuadrón de la Calavera, el más legendario y emblemático de la UN SPACY.

Finalmente la mayor Hayase entró al enorme galerón en el que, en ese preciso momento, estaban siendo ingresados por medio de ascensores algunos VF1 Valkyries provenientes de las pistas de aterrizaje superiores. Los ojos profundamente verdes de la joven militar resplandecieron como si estuvieran hechos de fuego puro cuando el inconfundible VF-1S Skull-1 apareció en aquel gigantesco lugar.

Misa, desde el nivel superior en donde se encontraba recargada en una baranda metálica y rodeada de docenas de personas que iban y venían, no perdió detalle del descenso del Valkyrie del teniente Ichijo que, por otro lado, estaba siendo recibido por sus compañeros pilotos y el personal de a bordo con una serie de vítores y aplausos.

Y no era para menos… la misión suicida que el joven líder Skull había llevado a cabo aquel día se había convertido instantáneamente en un episodio legendario que había colocado inmediatamente a Hikaru Ichijo en aquel pedestal reservado únicamente para los pilotos estrellas de la UN SPACY… pilotos como el Mayor Roy Fokker, por ejemplo.

El teniente Ichijo, a pesar de la euforia y la emoción que sentía y de la adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas, no dejaba de ser el piloto tímido, reservado y modesto que siempre había sido y aquel recibimiento tan efusivo lo hacía sentir feliz pero también un poco apabullado.

Mientras su VF1-S descendía por el elevador, él miraba a su alrededor y contemplaba incrédulo a todos los compañeros que se habían reunido en aquel lugar a darle la bienvenida. Algunos aplaudían, otros vitoreaban sin cesar, algunos más silbaban y otros levantaban su mano ya fuera con dos dedos levantados en señal de Victoria o bien con el pulgar hacía arriba, dejándole saber con ese sencillo gesto que lo había hecho bien y que todos estaban orgullosos de él.

Pero los ojos del joven teniente de la UN SPACY comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran tratando de localizar en aquella muchedumbre a una persona en especial… a una _persona especial_.

El VF1-S finalmente tocó el piso firme del gigantesco hangar y la carlinga del aparato se elevó casi de inmediato. Hikaru se ocupó por algunos momentos de quitarse su arnés de seguridad y de retirar de su traje de vuelo algunos otros sistemas que mantenían al piloto en óptimas condiciones durante sus vuelos de combate.

Ya media docena de mecánicos se habían acercado para hacerse cargo del Skull Uno y Hikaru agradeció al jefe de mantenimiento, un sargento experimentado y curtido a quien todos le tenían mucho respeto, el que le hubiera ayudado a bajar de su nave, manteniendo a raya a varios de sus compañeros pilotos que se habían acercado para felicitarlo.

Hikaru comenzó a alejarse de su aeronave, pero aquella simple operación probó ser tan delicada que le tomó más de dos minutos el separarse un par de metros de su Skull Uno. Todos querían palmearle la espalda, estrechar su mano y decirle lo orgullos que todos estaban de él.

El teniente Ichijo estaba haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por quitarse su casco para respirar un poco de ese precioso oxigeno que ya comenzaba a hacerle falta… y fue entonces cuando la vio.

De pronto, elevándose incluso por encima del nivel de ruido que se escuchaba en el puesto de vuelo, la voz inconfundible de la mayor Misa Hayase, una voz bastante bien conocida por todos los pilotos ahí presentes, se dejó escuchar en el hangar. Aquello obró el milagro. Súbitamente se hizo un silencio en el lugar y todos los presentes voltearon a mirar el lugar desde donde, detrás de ellos, una diminuta mujer de brillantes ojos verdes, cabello color miel y el inmaculado uniforme blanco de la Primera Oficial del Macross estaba de pie, inmóvil y con su vista clavada en el joven piloto que justo en ese instante había podido retirarse el casco de su cabeza, dejando libre su melena oscura y rebelde que en esos momentos se veía más desastrosa que de costumbre.

- ¡Hikaru! – La voz de Misa había sido casi un suspiro.

- ¡Misa! – El piloto la miró y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. - ¡MISA!

De pronto pareció como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Las escenas que se estaban desarrollando en aquel hangar en esos momentos súbitamente se nublaron a su alrededor. Para ambos solo parecía existir un túnel frente a ellos… ese túnel que conducía sus ojos y enfocaba su visión directamente hacia aquella persona que estaba frente a ellos… la persona por la que gustosamente darían la vida.

- ¡HIKARU! – Misa repitió y esta vez la misma sonrisa que él tenía en sus labios pareció reflejarse en los de ella.

El piloto, sin preocuparse por la más mínima etiqueta militar, comenzó a correr hacia ella, mientras que la siempre orgullosa y recatada Primera Oficial Hayase hacía lo mismo, para ir al encuentro de aquel hombre que se había convertido en el motivo y razón de su vida.

Los dos se encontraron a medio camino del trayecto y cuando lo hicieron Misa le echó los brazos al cuello a Hikaru, mientras que él, sin poder evitarlo y sin dejar de reír, dejó caer su casco al suelo para colocar sus manos en la cintura de ella y levantarla en vilo para luego girarla por los aires.

Ambos estaban tan felices, tan perfecta y absolutamente felices que, sin importarles nada más que no fuera ellos, decidieron que ese momento era suyo y sólo suyo… un momento que no iban a desaprovechar. ¡Dios sabía que a como estaban las cosas no podían permitirse el lujo de desperdiciar un solo segundo de su vida!

Apenas Hikaru había puesto a Misa en el suelo, cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella sintiéndola pequeña y vulnerable en su abrazo, envolviéndola con su propio traje de vuelo y, con una desesperación que rayaba en la locura, buscó afanosamente los labios de su oficial superior quien, sin ningún tipo de inhibición, ya había echado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hikaru y lo estaba atrayendo hacia ella sin ninguna clase de decoro o etiqueta.

Sus labios se encontraron y Misa dejó escapar un suspiro contra los de él. Un suspiro en el que dejaba escapar, de golpe y de una sola vez, todo el miedo, la incertidumbre, el terror y la desesperación que había sentido durante aquella jornada de muerte y de guerra.

Hikaru pareció entenderlo así, pues tomó aquel suspiro como una invitación para profundizar el beso que le estaba prodigando a Misa, dispuesto a hacerla perder la razón si con eso lograba exorcizar de la mente de la mayor Hayase todos esos demonios que la atormentaban. Y para ser totalmente honestos, Hikaru sentía que solamente el amor que sentía por Misa Hayase y que ella le reciprocaba, sería lo único en el universo que podría hacer que él mismo desechara todo el dolor, la inseguridad, la soledad y la tristeza que había sentido durante toda su vida.

El piloto apretó a la mayor Hayase contra su cuerpo con locura y vehemencia mientras que su beso se hacía aún más profundo y sus caricias más desesperadas. Las manos de Hikaru, aún enfundadas en sus guantes, no dejaban de recorrer la espalda de Misa de arriba a abajo, como queriendo sentirla a través de su uniforme.

Por su parte ella acariciaba la nuca del piloto y enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos oscuros, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba con ternura el cuello de él, dejando que aquellas suaves caricias subieran hasta su oreja, arrancándole suaves gemidos de placer a Hikaru… gemidos que eran casi como un ronroneo que escapaba de lo más profundo de su garganta.

- ¡Dios santo, Hikaru…! – Misa susurró sin aliento cuando finalmente se separaron. - ¡Estaba tan nerviosa¡Me asusté tanto!

- ¡Tranquila, bonita! – Él la besó en la frente y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. – Ya todo terminó… ya no debemos de preocuparnos por nada.

- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Hikaru! – Misa había comenzado a besarlo suavemente en la barbilla, en las mejillas y en las comisuras de sus labios. - ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! Hoy fuiste el héroe, piloto… ¡Fuiste tan valiente!

- ¡Nah…! – Hikaru no pudo evitar el reírse. – No soy un héroe, sólo hice lo que se tenía que hacer y bueno… al menos las cosas funcionaron.

- No, no puedes pensar eso. – Misa lo reprendió suave pero enérgicamente, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de él para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. – Las cosas funcionaron porque tú las hiciste funcionar, Hikaru.

- Pero la de las grandes ideas fuiste tú, pequeña. – Él la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Digamos que somos buenos trabajando en equipo.

- Me alegra que hayamos clarificado ese punto. – Misa sonrió suavemente.

El piloto sintió que su corazón se derretía ahí mismo al verla tan feliz, tan emocionada… tan enamorada. Sin poder evitarlo, Hikaru volvió a tomarla en brazos y la besó con tanta pasión como lo había hecho anteriormente. Ella no opuso resistencia, antes bien se entregó a los besos de su piloto, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose perderse en ese pequeño mundo en donde solamente existían ella, Hikaru y el amor que ambos se profesaban y que se habían declarado de manera tan elocuente justo antes de la batalla.

- Tenemos un permiso de quince horas. – Misa explicó apenas se separaron, aunque Hikaru no la soltaba. – Necesitas descansar, debes estar agotado. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación? Te prepararé algo para que comas.

El piloto sonrió con ternura y le acarició el cabello. Sin importar lo que sucediera o cuales fueran las circunstancias, Misa siempre se preocupaba por él… siempre trataba de darle lo que él necesitaba en un momento dado. Ella podía entenderlo y comprenderlo. Para ella, él era un libro abierto. ¡Y aquello le encantaba!

Hikaru asintió y besó a Misa justo en medio de los ojos. Ella le sonrió y arrugó la nariz cuando él le hizo un cariñito juguetón en la punta de la misma.

- Bien… ¿Qué te parece si me das dos minutos para quitarme este traje de vuelo, Misa? Parezco oso polar con él…

- Concedidos, teniente. – Misa replicó risueñamente. - ¡Pero solamente dos minutos! No haga esperar a su oficial superior porque ella no tiene fama de ser muy paciente que digamos.

- ¡No tardo, amor! – Hikaru salió corriendo, al tiempo que simultáneamente le guiñaba el ojo y le hacía un despreocupado saludo militar.

Misa se quedó de pie, en medio de aquel hangar que hervía con la actividad que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor en esos minutos. Pero a pesar del ruido y del trajín de aquel sitio, lo único que ella podía escuchar eran la voz de aquel piloto adorable y temerario llamándola _"amor"_.

Una sonrisa soñadora apareció en los labios de Misa al tiempo que ella suspiraba profundamente y murmuraba para sí:

- Tómate tu tiempo, yo no voy a ningún lado… no sin ti, Hikaru… no sin ti, _mi amor_.

-

* * *

-

Algunos minutos más tarde, Misa y Hikaru abandonaron la zona de hangares, tomando el camino que los conduciría directamente hasta el nivel en donde se encontraban las barracas militares.

- Tenemos 15 horas. – Misa hacía cálculos mentales. – Y considerando que tienes que dormir por lo menos 8 horas para que te puedas presentar bien descansado y alerta mañana al servicio—

- ¡No tienen porque ser exactamente ocho horas! – Hikaru replicó con su típica rebeldía. – Podríamos dormir solo… no sé, cinco horas y por mí estaría bien.

- ¡Esa es una orden directa que no pienso discutir con usted, teniente Ichijo! – Misa respondió en su mejor voz oficial.

Hikaru hizo un puchero que como por arte de magia derrumbó aquel juego de Oficial Superior que Misa estaba jugando con él. Ella no pudo evitar reír y aferrarse a su brazo mientras él, divertido con aquello, hacía que ambos se detuvieran frente a un ascensor y oprimía el botón.

- Entonces, - Misa le preguntó, acurrucándose contra él, tal y como lo había hecho aquella mañana en la Isla Altilla, cuando el Macross había aparecido en el horizonte. - ¿Qué quieres comer?

- No te preocupes por eso, Misa. – Él le respondió con una sonrisa e innegable cariño destilándole por la mirada. – Cualquier cosa estará bien… ¡Tengo hambre! – Y para enfatizar sus palabras se frotó el abdomen. – Mi panza está haciendo ruidos raros.

- Se llama _estómago_. – Misa lo corrigió, encontrando extremadamente divertido el hacerlo rabiar. – Solo los animales tienen panza.

- ¡Como sea!

- Bien… creo que necesitaremos hacer una pequeña parada de emergencia en la cafetería para comprar algo de provisiones. Fuera de café y algunas galletitas, no tengo nada que ofrecerte en mi habitación.

- ¡Hmmm, café y galletitas! – El piloto entrecerró los ojos y se relamió golosamente al pensar en aquello.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Misa le dio un codazo. – Necesitas comer algo nutritivo, Hikaru.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Él concedió teatralmente. – Pero creo que tenemos que hacer otra parada de emergencia en mi habitación… necesito urgentemente una ducha.

- Puedes ducharte en mi baño. – Misa respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, pero de inmediato se ruborizó. – E—es decir… si… si quieres… si no te molesta…

Hikaru sonrió una pequeña sonrisa entre tímida y traviesa y, tal y como ella, se sonrojó levemente. Aún así se aclaró la garganta e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para hablar.

- Bueno… gracias… pero¿Podríamos pasar a mi habitación de todas maneras para recoger algo de ropa limpia y…?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Misa asintió con una sonrisa.

El piloto iba a comentar algo más, pero en ese instante se escuchó la campanita del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Pero en lugar de que la mayor Hayase y el teniente Ichijo entraran en él, ambos se quedaron de pie, inmóviles frente al elevador, mirando con ojos desorbitados a la persona que había súbitamente aparecido frente a ellos. Fue Hikaru quien finalmente puso su nombre en palabras.

- ¡Minmei…!

- Hikaru… mayor Hayase… - Minmei salió del elevador. - ¡Me alegra tanto que estén bien!

Inadvertida, inconscientemente Misa y Hikaru habían dado un paso atrás cuando ella se había acercado a ellos. Minmei hizo un gesto que realmente no significaba nada y bajó la mirada.

- Yo—yo solo quería decir que—

Cuando Minmei guardó silencio y sobre todo, cuando ese silencio se hizo demasiado pesado como para ser soportado, fue Misa la que tomó en sus manos la misión de romper el hielo, pensando que quizás Hikaru tendría algo que hablar con Minmei o—

- Creo que voy a irme adelantando a la cafeter—

La mayor Hayase no pudo continuar y tampoco pudo seguir avanzando hacia el elevador porque el teniente Ichijo la había tomado de la mano y la había acercado a él, pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros para abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

- Quédate, Misa. – Él murmuró, sin que su mirada inquisitiva se apartara un momento de Minmei. - ¿Qué sucede, Minmei?

- Yo solo quería… felicitarlos por lo que hicieron el día de hoy… y darles las gracias.

- Gracias a ti. – Misa respondió amablemente. – Por tu apoyo y por toda tu ayuda.

Minmei asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada por unos segundos para luego volver a clavarla en la joven pareja que estaba frente a ella. Hikaru, imperturbable, mantenía a Misa abrazada y ni siquiera hacía el intento de añadir ningún comentario a aquella tensa conversación. Fue la mayor Hayase quien, pasando su mirada de Hikaru a Minmei, decidió volver a romper el silencio.

- Esa canción… la interpretaste de una manera hermosa, Minmei.

- Gracias por permitirme quedarme con ella, mayor Hayase. – Minmei respondió a la carrera, como si de pronto hubiera sido sacada de un momentáneo estupor. – A decir verdad ya hay media docena de productores hablando con mi primo, tratando de conseguir los derechos de grabación de la canción… - Minmei se detuvo tan de golpe como había comenzado a hablar. – Eso es… si a usted no le molesta, mayor Hayase.

Misa sonrió afablemente y negó con la cabeza. Hikaru miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado y una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro. Sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Minmei; una sonrisa que para ella sólo puso lo obvio en evidencia: Hikaru Ichijo estaba absolutamente enamorado de Misa Hayase.

La Señorita Macross no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que Hikaru la hubiera mirado a ella de la manera como estaba mirando a Misa, con esa devoción, con ese amor y con esa adoración tan incondicional y absoluta. Fue la voz de la mayor Hayase la que volvió a romper el silencio.

- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con todo, Minmei.

- Gracias. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. – Bueno… en ese caso creo que es mejor que regrese, yo—tengo cosas que hacer. Vamos a comenzar a preparar un concierto y—les enviaré unos boletos de cortesía… me gustaría que pudieran asistir, en realidad me sentiría honrada si… si pudieran hacerlo.

Minmei había dicho aquello, mirando directamente al rostro inexpresivo de Hikaru quien, finalmente, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de cortesía y asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias, Minmei. – Fue lo único que atinó a responder el piloto.

La cantante, icono de una generación e hija predilecta de Ciudad Macross, pareció entender que no tenía nada más que decir o que hacer en ese lugar. Al mirar a Misa y Hikaru juntos no era difícil entender que lo único que ellos deseaban y necesitaban en esos momentos era un tiempo privado… un momento para ellos después de la terrible batalla que habían enfrentado aquel día.

- Les deseo mucha suerte… y hasta pronto.

Minmei no estaba segura de cual era el mejor modo de alejarse de ahí de manera digna. Pero casi como si el SDF-1 Macross hubiera tomado provisiones en el asunto, en esos momentos la puerta de otro ascensor se abrió y un par de oficiales salieron a toda prisa de él, dirigiéndose hacia la zona de los hangares.

- Voy… hacia la ciudad. – Minmei les explicó. - ¿Vienen?

Hikaru negó con la cabeza. Ellos se dirigían hacia los niveles superiores, en donde estaban localizadas las barracas militares.

- Tomaremos el otro ascensor. – Hikaru tomó la mano de Misa.

Minmei miró los dedos entrelazados de los dos militares y se obligó a sonreír, aunque no fue una sonrisa del todo convincente.

- Suerte en todo, Minmei. – Hikaru decidió terminar aquella conversación.

- ¡Mucha suerte para ustedes también! – Minmei balbuceó, mientras Hikaru y Misa entraban a su ascensor. - ¡Los veré en el concierto!

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Minmei se quedó sola en aquel pasillo desierto. Por unos momentos sus ojos se clavaron en la pantalla que indicaba el nivel al que el elevador se dirigía… hacía el nivel 14, en donde la habitación de Hikaru estaba localizada. Suspiró profundamente y decidió entrar al otro ascensor que pacientemente esperaba por ella para llevarla de regreso a la ciudad.

-

* * *

-

Dentro del ascensor en el que viajaban Hikaru y Misa, ella se había recargado contra la mampara a sus espaldas y había dejado escapar un suspiro largo y profundo. Hikaru la miró y sin poder evitarlo - _sin querer evitarlo_ -, se lanzó sobre ella, aprisionándola entre el muro a sus espaldas y su propio cuerpo. Misa abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y él le sonrió traviesamente, al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

- ¡Eres hermosa!

Hikaru susurró esas palabras, provocando que Misa se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies con el sonido de las mismas y al sentir el cálido aliento del piloto contra su piel. La orgullosa mayor Hayase de la UN SPACY sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y que simultáneamente un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Misa no pudo evitarlo, suavemente posó su mano en la mejilla de Hikaru, acariciándolo con ternura. Sus radiantes ojos verdes capturaron los hermosos ojos azules de él y finalmente lo atrajo hacia ella con toda intención de besarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que sus labios llegaran a tocarse, el ascensor se detuvo súbitamente y las puertas se abrieron. Aquello sobresaltó un poco a los dos jóvenes, quienes se separaron abruptamente cuando una joven sargento y dos subtenientes entraron al ascensor. Los recién llegados hicieron un impecable saludo militar que los dos oficiales respondieron.

La sargento oprimió un botón del elevador y durante el resto del trayecto se hizo un silencio sepulcral en aquel reducido espacio… aunque las miradas de soslayo y las sonrisas cómplices que la mayor Hayase y el teniente Ichijo se lanzaban no pasaron desapercibidas para los tres militares que, imperturbables, mantenían su disciplinada compostura.

Cuando finalmente Misa y Hikaru salieron del ascensor, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el reírse al encontrarse completamente solos en el pasillo que conducía al dormitorio del teniente Ichijo.

- ¡Nos atraparon, mayor Hayase! – Hikaru bromeó.

- ¡Con las manos en la masa! – Ella respondió.

- En mi caso creo que sería correcto decir _con las manos en la Misa_.

La aludida gruñó casi dolorosamente y comenzó a empujar a Hikaru hacia su dormitorio mientras él no dejaba de reír.

- ¡Hey, es cierto! – Se defendía el joven teniente. – Creo que los chismes sobre nosotros comenzarán a correr por todos lados muy pronto.

- ¿_Comenzarán_ a correr? – Misa preguntó incrédulamente. – Hikaru, los chismes no han dejado de correr desde que volvimos de la Isla Altilla… y después de lo que sucedió en el hangar hace unos minutos…

- Pues no me importa. – El rebelde piloto la desafió dándose la media vuelta para encarar de frente a aquella mujer que seguía empujándolo. - ¡Quiero que todos sepan que ahora estamos juntos!

- Hikaru… - Misa sonrió, sorprendida y enternecida por aquella respuesta tan inesperada.

El teniente Ichijo sonrió y tomó las manos de Misa en las suyas para luego acercarse a ella y besarla en la mejilla con una ternura que contrastaba con el tono agresivo con el que había respondido hacía unos segundos. Misa cerró sus ojos y disfrutó cada segundo que los labios de Hikaru estuvieron sobre su piel.

- Voy por una muda de ropa. – Hikaru susurró cerca de su oreja. – No tardo, bonita…

Hikaru abrió la puerta de su camarote y caballerosamente permitió que Misa entrara primero. Una vez adentro el piloto le dijo que se pusiera cómoda y él prácticamente corrió hacia su dormitorio.

Misa se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta y se entretuvo en observar algunos modelos de aeronaves que Hikaru tenía por ahí. Se dio cuenta de que el piloto había decorado cada rincón de su habitación con imágenes de aviones clásicos y de combate e hizo la nota mental de regalarle un modelo de los VF de próxima generación, los _VF-4 Lightning III _que pronto entrarían al servicio de la UN SPACY. Ella había recibido ese modelo a escala como regalo de su padre, quien también había sido un entusiasta de la aviación… pero Misa pensaba que Hikaru lo apreciaría mucho más que ella.

- Además, sería el primer regalo que yo le daría a—a Hikaru. – Pensó Misa sin poder determinar exactamente cuál era la relación que ahora la unía a aquel piloto.

Un sonido fuerte rompió el silencio de aquel sitio, haciendo que Misa se sobresaltara un poco y se diera la media vuelta casi como por acto reflejo. Frente a ella encontró a Hikaru con una pequeña mochila negra al hombro. El piloto había arrancado de un solo golpe un poster de Minmei que decoraba uno de los muros de la habitación y ahora, mientras lo enrollaba y lo ponía en un bote de basura cercano, le sonreía cálidamente a Misa.

- Es algo que debí de haber hecho desde hace tiempo. – Hikaru se encogió de hombros y no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. – Entonces… ¿nos vamos? Todavía tenemos que pasar a comprar las provisiones.

- Claro…

Misa observaba insistentemente el bote de basura. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa cálida de aquel piloto que se había convertido en su motivo y su razón.

- Misa… ¿Estás segura que no te molesta que me bañe en tu habitación? Porque si no, yo podría—

Ella lo silenció colocando su dedo sobre los labios de Hikaru. El piloto se estremeció perceptiblemente y aquello hizo que ella sonriera enternecida, sobre todo al percatarse de la manera en que él había seguido con su mirada la trayectoria de su dedo, como hipnotizado por aquel movimiento. Los ojos del piloto se encontraron con los de Misa y ella movió su mano para acariciar el rostro de Hikaru.

- Hikaru, tú nunca molestas. – Sentenció categóricamente la mayor Hayase. - ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste a cerca de que yo no necesito llamar a tu puerta, que yo puedo entrar a tu habitación sin ser anunciada?

El teniente Ichijo solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien, pues es lo mismo para ti, _amor_. – Misa sonrió al pronunciar aquella palabra y provocó que los ojos del piloto se humedecieran con lágrimas de pura felicidad. – Puedes ir a mi habitación cuantas veces quieras, a la hora que quieras y quedarte por cuanto tiempo quieras… y tampoco necesitas llamar a la puerta.

Hikaru soltó una risita, con la que trataba de disimular las ganas de llorar que súbitamente lo habían invadido. Misa así pareció entenderlo porque dio un paso al frente, abriendo sus brazos para recibir a un piloto de combate que tomó aquello como una invitación para abrazar estrechamente el cuerpo tibio y suave de Misa, quien reciprocó el abrazo.

Él escondió su rostro en el cabello sedoso de ella y aspiró profundamente, dejándose intoxicar por su aroma. Misa, por su parte, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del piloto y sus labios rozaron suavemente su cuello… sobre su piel Misa pudo sentir todavía la humedad de la transpiración de la batalla.

- Vamos… - Misa se separó de él y lo tomó de la mano. – Quiero que comas algo para que luego puedas descansar.

El piloto asintió con la cabeza pero no hizo comentarios. Solamente siguió con la mirada cada movimiento de ella y se dejó guiar sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia cuando ella comenzó a guiarlo hacia la puerta de su habitación, la cual se cerró tras de ellos dejando el dormitorio sumido en el silencio más profundo y la oscuridad más total.- - -

-

* * *

-

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola a todos! Esta vez estoy de regreso con una breve historia que escribí como un pequeño ejercicio para no oxidarme. Algunos de mis amigos me sugirieron que la subiera aquí y finalmente me decidí a hacerlo. La historia consta de 6 pequeños capítulos y es mi humilde aportación a ese maravilloso universo de Macross del que tan poco se ha escrito y al que tanto cariño le tengo. ¡Espero que les agrade! Y como siempre, agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y hacerme sus comentarios, en particular a mis betas Mal Theisman y Al Almed. ¡Gracias muchachos por su tiempo, su paciencia y sus comentarios! Y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. : )

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *

- 


	2. Dos Corazones

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**O o O o O **

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**DOS CORAZONES**

**-**

Mientras Misa se ocupaba afanosamente en preparar una buena cena para su piloto consentido, él había ido a tomar una muy necesaria y muy merecida ducha. Aquello tenía un aire de cotidiana familiaridad que a ella le encantaba.

Siempre le había gustado cocinar, pero raramente lo hacía pues no valía la pena invertir tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en preparar una comida para una sola persona. Pero ahora con Hikaru era diferente. Quería que él comiera algo rico y se estaba esforzando por prepararle una cena digna del héroe de la última batalla.

Ella se inclinó para revisar algo que se estaba cocinando en el horno cuando el aroma fresco de un piloto de combate recién bañado llegó hasta ella. Misa se incorporó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando se encontró con Hikaru quien, de pie junto a la puerta, la observaba con atención.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el piloto con genuino interés.

- La cena… ¿Qué te parece?

Misa lo invitó a que se acercara y fue mostrándole lo que había en las ollas sobre la estufa. Los ojos del piloto brillaban golosamente y su estómago comenzó a gruñir, reclamando el tan necesario alimento.

- Te hice sopa… el guisado de carne con papas que querías y estoy preparando una ensalada también… ¡Ah! Y un pastel.

- ¿Hiciste todo esto mientras me bañaba? – Hikaru respondió impresionado.

- Bueno, no fue tan difícil en realidad. – Misa se sonrojó levemente. – Ahora solo necesitamos que se terminen de cocinar todas estas cosas… ¿Podrías vigilar la cena mientras yo voy a ducharme?

- Claro, no hay problema. – Hikaru la siguió con la mirada.

Misa se detuvo en la puerta de su pequeña cocineta y le lanzó al piloto una mirada llena de cariño y de ternura… Hikaru se veía joven y absolutamente adorable con la sencilla ropa que llevaba puesta: un pantalón de ejercicio color gris y una camiseta azul.

- No tardo.

Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, el teniente Ichijo miró a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que estaba en el camarote de Misa. Aquel lugar no era muy diferente de su propio dormitorio; quizás las únicas diferencias eran que el de ella era más grande, más organizado, mejor decorado y a pesar de la sobriedad militar que caracterizaba a Misa, su toque femenino podía encontrarse en cada rincón de aquel pequeño departamento.

El piloto fue a la sala de estar y decidió poner su grano de arena para hacer que esa cena fuera especial. Regresó a la cocina y buscó afanosamente por todos los cajones y alacenas hasta que encontró todo lo que necesitaba: un mantel, cubiertos, vasos y platos.

Misa salió del baño media hora más tarde, vestida de manera muy parecida a Hikaru, con pantalones de ejercicio azules y una camiseta igualmente azul, pero de un tono más claro. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá del recibidor, con los pies sobre la mesita de café. Aquello podría haber enfurecido a Misa, pero la sonrisa radiante con la que Hikaru la recibió hizo que desechara cualquier idea homicida que pudiera haber albergado hacia aquel muchacho irritante e insufrible a quien su corazón adoraba.

- Ya puse la mesa. – Hikaru anunció. – Y la cena ya está lista.

- Gracias… - Misa observaba el buen trabajo que el piloto había hecho con la mesa. - ¡Vaya! No sabía que fueras tan hacendoso.

Hikaru se rió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda. Misa se tensó levemente con aquel contacto pero de inmediato se relajó en brazos del piloto, quien la besó suavemente en la mejilla y susurró en su oído:

- Espero que no te moleste que haya estado hurgando en tu cocina.

Misa negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Hikaru, dejándose envolver por su calor y su aroma. Sin embargo bien pronto el sonido del estómago del piloto y la suave vibración que ella sintió contra su espalda hicieron que Misa dejara escapar una risita y se soltara de aquel abrazo tan tibio.

- Ve a sentarte, amor… voy a servir la sopa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No… todo está bajo control.

Hikaru fue a sentarse a la mesa y segundos después Misa apareció con dos platos de sopa. Se sentó frente a él y el piloto se apresuró a llenar el vaso de ella con limonada. Aquello les recordaba aquel episodio vivido hacía unos días en la Isla Altilla. Aunque, por fortuna, en esta ocasión la comida era bastante real.

Tanto Misa como Hikaru se dieron cuenta muy pronto de que estaban más hambrientos de lo que ellos mismos habían pensado. En cuanto los primeros bocados de comida cayeron en sus estómagos vacíos, el hambre que sentían pareció acrecentarse hasta alcanzar niveles desmesurados.

Los dos devoraron la cena, mientras hablaban de temas triviales o de episodios de su niñez. Al final todavía tuvieron el ánimo de preparar algo de café para acompañar el pastel que Misa había horneado.

Mientras el café estaba listo y el pastel se enfriaba un poco, Hikaru tomó en sus manos la tarea de lavar los platos mientras Misa ponía algo de orden alrededor de la cocina. Ella le estaba contando algunas anécdotas de sus días en la Academia Militar y la reacción que su padre había tenido cuando ella había decidido unirse a la Rama Espacial de las Fuerzas de Defensa… su padre siempre había tenido la secreta esperanza de que ella sirviera en la Marina, como había sido por generaciones la tradición familiar.

Finalmente los dos se instalaron en el sofá de la pequeña salita, llevando consigo sendas tazas de café y dos generosas porciones de pastel que colocaron en la mesa de centro, que previamente había sido cuidadosamente limpiada por Misa… quien a pesar de todo no podía olvidar ni pasar por alto le hecho de que los pies de Hikaru habían estado ahí unos minutos atrás.

Después de unos momentos en los que los dos jóvenes militares dieron cuenta de su postre entre sonrisas y una conversación amena y ligera, Hikaru se recargó en el sofá, extendiendo sus brazos sobre el respaldo del mismo y dejando escapar un suspiro largo y profundo.

- ¡Estoy lleno! – Comentó entusiastamente. - ¡Todo estuvo delicioso, Misa!

- Me alegra que te haya gustado… necesitabas llenar el tanque, piloto.

Mientras decía eso, Misa se acercó a Hikaru y se acurrucó a su lado, recargando parcialmente su espalda contra el costado de él. Aquel gesto tan imprevisto tomó completamente fuera de guardia a Hikaru, quien bajó su mirada e hizo una cara bastante graciosa cuando el cabello de Misa le hizo cosquillas en el rostro.

Ella, totalmente ajena a la sorpresa que su movimiento había provocado en el piloto, sonreía angelicalmente e incluso se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Hikaru la observó por unos minutos y sin que él mismo se percatara de ello, un gesto de preocupación fue lentamente apareciendo en su rostro mientras los recuerdos de las horas previas finalmente comenzaban a entrar a su memoria. Notando el súbito silencio, Misa abrió los ojos y él la abrazó cuando sintió que ella hizo el intento de moverse.

- Misa… - Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hikaru?

- Gracias… por todo… es decir, gracias por esto… por la cena, por estar conmigo… gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi durante la batalla y— Misa… hoy más que nunca el escuchar tu voz en la red táctica y ver tu imagen en la pantalla me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para… para llevar a cabo mi misión.

- De nada, Hikaru. – Misa murmuró. – Pero tú sabes que todo el mérito es tuyo.

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza y besó a Misa en el cabello.

- Tú fuiste la que descubrió la letra perdida de esa canción de la Protocultura…

- Pero tú fuiste el que convenció a Minmei de cantarla…

Misa notó que el cuerpo de Hikaru se había tensado levemente cuando ella había pronunciado esas palabras. Sintió como él la abrazó con más fuerza aún y aunque no podía mirarlo al rostro, ella supo sin lugar a dudas que algo le preocupaba al piloto.

- Supongo que… que no fue fácil hacerlo. – Misa comentó.

- Fue… complicado. – Fue todo lo que el teniente Ichijo respondió.

Misa guardó silencio, sabiendo que el piloto hablaría cuando quisiera hacerlo. Ella no quería forzarlo a nada y lo que menos deseaba era poner aún más tensión sobre los hombros de Hikaru. El piloto suspiró y sin siquiera pensarlo, sus labios se posaron el cabello de Misa y sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con las manos de ella.

- Minmei… ella dijo—cosas. – Hikaru habló después de un par de minutos. – Y yo…

- Al menos pudiste razonar con ella. – Misa apretó las manos de él en las suyas.

- No fue tan fácil. – Él murmuró. – Y no creo que precisamente la haya hecho razonar… al menos no de la manera en que debería.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

El piloto tembló casi imperceptiblemente… _casi,_ porque la cercanía que tenía con Misa en esos momentos, tanto física como espiritual hicieron que ella lo notara de inmediato y se alarmara, aunque trató de calmarse para no preocupar a Hikaru. Antes bien le mostró su apoyo y su cariño acariciando sus manos, ya que él mantenía posesivamente sus brazos en torno a ella.

- Misa… - Hikaru comenzó a hablar después de unos momentos. – Algo sucedió y—no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso… y creo que debes saberlo.

Ahora sí todas las alarmas y claves rojas se encendieron en la cabeza de Misa. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse para poder mirar a Hikaru de frente y leer en sus ojos aquella verdad que parecía ser tan difícil de poner en palabras por él. Pero él no le permitió separarse de él. La abrazó aún más estrechamente y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Misa sintió que el corazón del piloto se aceleraba y aquello la aterró.

¿Sería posible que Hikaru y Minmei…?

No, Misa se respondió a su propia pregunta. Ella los había visto interactuar cuando se habían encontrado en el pasillo hacía un par de horas. Era obvio que algo se había fracturado definitivamente entre ellos, ella lo había percibido claramente.

- Ella comenzó a decir cosas totalmente fuera de lugar… - La voz ahogada de Hikaru la sacó de sus meditaciones. – Me abrazó y me dijo… bueno… ella siempre ha sido egoísta y siempre ha pensado que el mundo gira alrededor de ella… pero lo que dijo… yo—yo no pude…

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Misa susurró, tratando de calmarlo un poco.

- Misa… yo no quiero que lo que voy a decirte cambie tu opinión sobre mí porque yo no soy así y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero—

- Hikaru, me estás asustando. – Ella replicó categóricamente, haciendo que el piloto se sobresaltara un poco.

Hikaru se detuvo para tomar aire y darse ánimos de continuar y decir lo que tenía que decir… aquello que lo hacía sentir tan mal.

- Yo… abofeteé a Minmei.

Los ojos de Misa se habían abierto desmesuradamente cuando ella había escuchado esas palabras tan contundentes. Hikaru dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por controlarse a sí mismo siguió hablando.

- Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar ella.

- ¿Por qué? – Hikaru dejó escapar una risita triste que llegó al corazón de Misa. – Porque ella me dijo que… que no le importaba que todos los demás murieran… siempre y cuando nosotros, es decir ella y yo, siguiéramos con vida.

Misa cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapara un suspiro frustrado. Pero antes de que pudiera comentar nada más, Hikaru continuó.

- ¡Sentí una rabia ciega como nunca la había sentido en mi vida al escucharla decir eso! Misa… no se detuvo a pensar en nadie más… solo en ella. No pude controlarme… no quise que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera pero… pero sinceramente lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario… pero no quiero que tú pienses que yo soy un hombre violento que pierde el control y que—Misa, tú eres lo más importante que existe en mi vida… tú me conoces y sabes que no soy así… yo—

- ¡Shhhh! – Ella intentó calmarlo. - ¡Está bien, Hikaru! Esas cosas pasan… después de todo yo también te he abofeteado y—

- ¡Fue diferente! – Él sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada. – Cuando estaba contigo en la Tierra y fui testigo de esa muerte, de esa destrucción, de esa desolación… yo me sentí desesperado pero… pero algo sucedió. El estar contigo, el tenerte a mi lado… se sentía correcto. No me hubiera importado que hubiéramos sido los únicos sobrevivientes porque al menos no estaríamos solos. Ya no había nada que nosotros pudiéramos haber hecho por la Tierra…

Ambos guardaron un solemne silencio por unos segundos, rindiendo un homenaje silencioso a una raza casi extinta y a un planeta arrasado por aquel ataque tan imprevisto como letal de hacía medio año. Después de aquel momentáneo silencio, el piloto siguió hablando:

- Con Minmei fue diferente… ella me estaba pidiendo que hiciera a un lado mis deberes de soldado… mis deberes humanitarios más esenciales… me pidió que no tomara mis puesto en la batalla, que me quedara con ella… que dejara que todos murieran… eso no importaba, mientras yo estuviera con ella.

- Hikaru… - Misa susurró.

- Minutos antes tú habías tomado tu puesto de combate… valiente y decidida, sin anteponer tu seguridad o tus deseos a los de nadie…

El piloto se detuvo por un momento y luego continuó.

- Y era mi deber estar allá afuera… en donde debía estar y en donde necesitaba estar. ¿Y sabes por qué? No solo porque es mí deber proteger al Macross y a sus habitantes… no.

Hikaru hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego prosiguió, su voz apenas un susurro:

- Misa, desde que regresamos de la Isla Altilla he salido a cada combate ya no solo con esas ideas sobre el deber en mi mente… ahora tengo alguien por quien luchar… alguien por quien moriría con gusto… alguien que me espera en el hangar después de cada combate que… que me pregunta como me siento y de hecho me escucha… alguien que me cuida, que se preocupa por mi…

Misa no pudo evitar el sollozo apagado que salió de lo más profundo de su pecho cuando escuchó las palabras del piloto. Él la apretó aún más contra sí y susurró las últimas palabras en su oído.

- Mi motivo… mi _único motivo_ eres tú, Misa. ¡Te amo!

La siempre disciplinada y formal Misa Hayase se dio media vuelta en los brazos del piloto. Quería verlo de frente… necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para decirle lo que quería decir… lo que _tenía_ que decir.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y finalmente Hikaru levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Misa y limpiar con su pulgar una lágrima rebelde que escapó de sus ojos.

Ella apretó la mano del piloto contra su mejilla y ladeó su cabeza para plantarle un beso tibio en la palma de la mano que hizo que él temblara levemente. Los ojos de la mayor Hayase se encontraron con los del teniente Ichijo y una incipiente sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Yo también te amo, Hikaru… por sobre todas las cosas.

El piloto acunó el rostro de Misa entre sus manos y la acercó lentamente a él, al tiempo que los ojos de ambos se entrecerraban y sus corazones comenzaban a latir con más fuerza mientras sentían como sus cuerpos se debilitaban y la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas inundando cada rincón de su ser con un delicioso calor que parecía surgir de lo más profundo de sus corazones enamorados.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, los dos se detuvieron. Por unos segundos se quedaron perfectamente inmóviles, como si quisieran asegurarse de que aquello que estaban viviendo era real. Fue Misa quien dio el siguiente paso, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del piloto para abrazarlo estrechamente contra ella. Hikaru tomó aquel movimiento como una invitación para continuar con ese beso.

Con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, y sin dejar de sostener el rostro de Misa en sus manos, la besó en la comisura de su boca para luego besar su labio superior y después su labio inferior. Misa dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y Hikaru se retiró, solo el espacio necesario para entreabrir sus ojos y mirarla al rostro.

Pero aquella momentánea separación duró muy poco, pues ahora fue Misa quien se lanzó sobre el piloto, abrazándolo estrechamente contra su cuerpo y buscando sus labios con una desesperación que rayaba en la locura. Por supuesto que Hikaru no iba a quedarse indiferente ante aquella explosión de cariño y de amor. Comenzó a besar a Misa con toda la pasión y con todo el sentimiento que ella despertaba en él.

Y cuando los labios de la mayor Hayase se entreabrieron, el teniente Ichijo se lanzó a explorar cada rincón de la boca Misa, acción que, por supuesto, fue rápidamente reciprocada por la Primera Oficial del SDF-1 Macross.

Los dos se besaron como si sus vidas dependieran de aquel beso… como si no hubiera un mañana… como si ese fuera el único momento que serían capaces de robarle a la eternidad. El amor incondicional y sincero, el cariño profundo, la pasión más devastadora, la ternura más inocente y la devoción más fervorosa, todas esas emociones y sentimientos fueron transmitidos en aquel beso de puro amor verdadero.

Cuando por fin se separaron, más por la básica y vital necesidad de aire que por voluntad de su parte, los dos continuaron cubriendo el rostro de su compañero con besitos suaves y traviesos.

Aquella necesidad imperiosa, esa sed de cariño y de ternura que ambos experimentaban al estar juntos era insaciable. Los dos sentían que bien podrían pasar el resto de la eternidad besándose de aquella manera… y lo único que conseguirían sería sentir más hambre y más necesidad el uno del otro.

A aquel beso devastador siguió un abrazo íntimo y tibio en el que ambos se fundieron, aún sintiendo como sus corazones desbocados amenazaban con estallarles en el pecho. Hikaru trataba de normalizar su respiración mientras que Misa, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del piloto, plantaba ocasionales besitos en su cuello y no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello rebelde, el pecho amplio ni sus brazos fuertes y bien torneados.

- Hikaru… - Ella susurró finalmente.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

- ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? – Misa preguntó sin moverse del sitio en el que estaba anidada… un rincón tan maravilloso en el que estaba completamente rodeada por el calor, el aroma y la esencia de Hikaru y donde incluso podía sentir la vibración de las palabras del muchacho en su cuello cada vez que él hablaba.

- La guerra terminó. – Hikaru respondió sin dudarlo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Misa y su caricia bajaba hasta su espalda. – Supongo que ahora será momento de reconstruir nuestro mundo.

Misa plantó un beso suave, tibio y prometedor en el cuello del piloto antes de lanzar su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Y con nosotros, Hikaru¿Qué va a suceder con nosotros?

El teniente Ichijo se separó levemente de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos y lo que ella vio en su apuesto rostro la hizo sonreír. Hikaru seguía siendo demasiado inocente y a veces tenía problemas tratando de comprender las indirectas que ella le lanzaba. Esa era una de las cosas que ella había aprendido sobre él en esas semanas que habían viajado juntos por la Tierra devastada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – El piloto preguntó con sinceridad. - ¿Qué va a suceder con nosotros…?

- Es decir, en nuestra relación. – Misa comenzó a clarificar.

- ¡Oh! – El piloto sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde en un gesto de inocencia que ella encontró absolutamente adorable. – Misa, te dije que te amo… y antes de salir a batalla te dije que… que si tu me aceptas así, como soy, yo estoy dispuesto a pasar mi vida entera a tú lado… eso es lo que va a suceder con nosotros ahora, Misa… vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Misa sonrió soñadoramente y volvió a acomodarse en su rinconcito en el hombro del piloto. Él suspiró satisfecho y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, mientras sus brazos se cerraban en torno al cuerpo de ella para abrazarla estrechamente. Misa se entretuvo unos momentos trazando figuras invisibles en el pecho del piloto con su dedo. Finalmente lanzó la pregunta:

- Juntos para siempre… ¿Como una pareja, Hikaru?

El piloto sonrió y besó a Misa en la frente.

- ¡Por supuesto! Es decir… bueno, yo sé que no soy precisamente la clase de hombre que quizás tú… lo que quiero decir es que no sé si tú tengas algún inconveniente con que tú y yo… bueno…

Misa levantó su mirada y abrazó más estrechamente a Hikaru. Ella sabía lo que él estaba tratando de decirle. Ella bien sabía que durante la fugaz relación de Hikaru con Minmei, ella siempre se aseguró de que nadie lo supiera… de que nadie los viera juntos, de que nadie se enterara que ella seguía viéndose a escondidas con ese piloto de combate que le había salvado la vida.

- Hikaru. – Misa habló resueltamente. – Yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tú y yo estamos juntos… que somos una pareja… que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Es por eso que te pregunté qué es lo que ahora va a suceder con nosotros… porque quiero saber con seguridad en qué terreno estamos parados. Quiero saber a dónde iremos desde aquí.

Los ojos del joven piloto se habían humedecido. Mientras miraba insistentemente a Misa no podía evitar el compararla con Minmei… ¡Eran tan diferentes! Misa era diametralmente opuesta a la estrellita. Misa era una mujer fuerte, independiente, madura… una mujer que lo amaba sin reservas y quien no estaba avergonzada de demostrarlo. Misa era la mujer a la que él amaba con todo su corazón.

- En ese caso, - Hikaru respondió con una sonrisita arrogante, con la que intentó disimular infructuosamente las lágrimas de felicidad y emoción que anegaban sus ojos. – Cuando alguien nos pregunte cuál es nuestra relación, responderemos que estamos juntos… que somos pareja… que somos novios y que—que un día no muy lejano nos vamos a casar.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos; una sonrisa sincera, deslumbrante y hermosa apareció en los labios de Misa. Él le acarició el rostro, como si quisiera memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos y grabarlo con fuego en su corazón.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa! – Él murmuró con voz apenas audible. - ¡Te amo tanto!

Misa volvió a recargarse en el hombro del piloto y lo besó debajo de la barbilla, dejando sus labios por varios segundos en la piel sensible que Hikaru tenía en ese lugar. Después se acurrucó contra él y con voz ahogada por la emoción y la felicidad murmuró contra su cuello:

- ¡Y yo te amo a ti, Hikaru… con todo el corazón!

El piloto sonrió soñadoramente y se arrellanó en aquel cómodo sofá, haciendo que Misa se acomodara sobre él, asegurándose de que encontrara una posición cómoda. Ella seguía trazando figuras imaginarias con su dedo en el pecho del muchacho y acariciando su cuello con sus labios.

Él subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda de ella y ocasionalmente la besaba en la frente o en el cabello. Después de unos minutos de delicioso silencio en donde los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran su respiración acompasada y el ocasional rumor de un beso, la voz de Misa rompió el encanto del momento.

- Hikaru… amor…

- ¿Qué pasa, mi vida?

- Tú… ¿tienes que irte? Es decir¿tienes que regresar a tu habitación esta noche?

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en los labios del piloto. Besó a Misa en la frente antes de responderle con esa voz arrogante que solía sacarla de sus casillas… pero que también tenía el poder de mandarla al cielo en viaje sin escalas:

- ¡Ni un maldito escuadrón de Guerreras Meltran me sacarían de esta habitación esta noche, Misa! Yo no voy a ninguna parte… aquí me quedo… _contigo_.

- Es bueno saberlo. – Misa respondió con una sonrisa en los labios. – Porque de otra manera hubiéramos tenido un grave problema… no pensaba dejarte salir¿sabes?

- ¿Me tiene secuestrado, mayor Hayase? – El piloto miró a Misa a los ojos con una chispa de travesura brillando en los suyos.

Misa se limitó a asentir vigorosamente con la cabeza antes de morderse suavemente el labio inferior, lo que Hikaru encontró adorablemente enloquecedor.

- Y lamento informarle que no hay fianza ni rescate, teniente Ichijo.

- ¿Cadena perpetua, eh? – Hikaru se inclinó, buscando ávidamente los labios de ella. - ¿Sabe una cosa, mayor Hayase? Me alegra que nos vayamos entendiendo…

Sus labios se encontraron y ellos simplemente se dejaron perder en ese beso, permitiéndose consumirse en el fuego de la pasión que su amor desataba en ellos. Jamás en la vida se habían sentido más vivos ni más felices… y si ambos habían perdido por completo el juicio y esa embriagues de pura felicidad que experimentaban al estar juntos era el primer síntoma de esa enfermedad llamada _amor_, entonces ellos no deseaban volver a estar sanos nunca más.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, sin saber exactamente como había sucedido y sin mucho interés en querer averiguarlo, se dieron cuenta de que él había quedado tendido sobre el sofá y Misa totalmente recostada sobre él. Los dos sonrieron con ternura y ella, aunque se había sonrojado levemente al percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraban, sintió que en esos momentos no tenía ninguna clase de duda o incertidumbre acerca de ese sentimiento que la ahogaba. Era amor.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía que su corazón latía libre y sin provocarle ninguna clase de dolor… sentía que podía respirar y que la vida corría por sus venas. Se inclinó sobre su piloto y lo besó, primero en la frente, luego en cada uno de sus ojos para luego bajar a sus mejillas, la punta de la nariz y finalmente plantó un beso suave y tierno en sus labios.

Hikaru, con sus ojos entreabiertos, solo podía pensar que seguramente había muerto en la última batalla y ahora se encontraba en el paraíso. La manera en como Misa lo amaba, como lo cuidaba, como lo consentía, todo aquello en conjunto lo estaba subyugando poco a poco y llevándolo a un estado de arrobamiento tan profundo e intenso que en algún rincón aún funcional de su mente él se prometió a sí mismo que iba a amar a esa mujer y a adorarla con todo lo que él era, con todo lo que él tenía… por el resto de su eternidad.

- ¡Hey! – Misa se separó de él de improviso y le sonrió radiantemente. – Hikaru, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

- ¿Eh? – El piloto entreabrió sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de salir de ese estado de éxtasis en el que ella lo había puesto con sus besos y sus caricias.

Misa se sentó en el sofá y Hikaru la imitó, sentándose a su lado y plantándole un besito tierno en la mejilla que ella recompensó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba al piloto de las manos, mientras él se dejaba conducir dócilmente.

- Ven conmigo, amor… - Misa lo llevó a su dormitorio. – Estaba pensando que tengo algo que creo que te gustará.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Hikaru comenzó a seguirla con la mirada mientras ella se movía alrededor de su pequeño dormitorio, buscando afanosamente _algo _en los cajones y gavetas. Él comenzó a pasar su vista por aquel diminuto espacio que, con todo, era algo más grande que su propio dormitorio. Sonrió al percatarse de la sobriedad, la limpieza y los detalles que abundaban en cada rincón. Sus ojos se clavaron en una fotografía que descansaba sobre el escritorio de la mayor Hayase.

- Son mis padres. – Misa le explicó con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba una caja de una gaveta.

En la fotografía una pequeña Misa estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre, una hermosa y elegante mujer mientras que su padre, el Almirante Takashi Hayase, a su lado mantenía una mano en el hombro de Sakiko, su esposa y la otra en el de su pequeña hija. Era una hermosa fotografía familiar que hizo que Hikaru sonriera enternecido.

- ¿Qué edad tenías? – Preguntó interesado.

- No sé… cinco años. – Misa lanzó al azar. – Fue un año antes de que mi madre muriera… creo.

- Tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa… - Hikaru comentó con sinceridad. – Tal y como tú, Misa… aunque puedo ver mucho de tu padre en ti también.

Misa sonrió y se acercó a Hikaru; recargó su barbilla en el hombro del piloto y por un momento ambos observaron la fotografía en silencio. Después Misa besó al piloto en la mejilla y él la miró sobre su hombro.

- Eras una niña muy linda, Misa…

- ¿_Era_, piloto? – Ella replicó, arrugando el entrecejo.

- Bueno… - Hikaru colocó la fotografía de regreso sobre el escritorio y se dio media vuelta para encapsular a Misa en sus brazos. – Ya no eres una _niña_… y ya no eres _linda_.

- ¿No? – Ella sonrió levemente, anticipando lo que él tenía en mente.

- Nope… - Hikaru la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Ya recibiste una promoción y ascendiste al siguiente rango… eres una _mujer hermosa_.

- ¡Adulador! – Misa pretendió reprenderlo, pero el beso que le plantó en los labios la desmintió por completo.

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – Hikaru respondió, percatándose hasta entonces de la cajita que ella traía en las manos.

- Bueno… - Misa se sentó en la cama y él fue a sentarse a su lado. – Es algo que mi padre me regaló la última vez que nos vimos.

- ¡Oh…! – Hikaru no supo que más decir.

- Sí, bueno… - Ella sonrió y puso la cajita en el regazo del piloto. – Es algo que… quiero que tú conserves.

Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron sorprendidos y de inmediato se clavaron en los de Misa que lo miraban con adoración. Él no sabía que decir ante aquello.

- Pero Misa, si fue un regalo de tu padre yo no creo que—

- Solo míralo¿quieres? – Ella lo invitó.

El piloto abrió la tapa de la caja y la sorpresa que antes había aparecido en sus ojos se convirtió en una mezcla de emoción e incredulidad al ver lo que había dentro de esa caja que llevaba en la tapa el escudo de armas de la UN SPACY.

- ¡Wow! – El piloto tomó en su mano el modelo a escala de una aeronave. - ¡Es el…¿Es el VF4?

- Es el VF4 Lightning III. – Misa asintió y se rió. - ¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría…

- ¡Que magnífica aeronave! – Hikaru examinaba el modelo por arriba y por abajo. – ¡Imagina nada más cuando podamos volar una de estas¡Es hermosa! Pero… se supone que el proyecto VF-X4 es secreto… Roy solía hablarme de él y lo emocionaba mucho, pero siempre se quejaba de que jamás había visto ni siquiera un diseño conceptual del—

Hikaru se detuvo y miró a Misa, quien lo observaba divertida, tratando de disimular su sonrisa de manera bastante poco convincente. Hikaru se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido e inesperado en los labios.

- ¡Claro que nada de esto es un secreto para la hija de un almirante!

Misa se encogió de hombros y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Hikaru mientras él seguía totalmente enfocado en observar cada pequeño detalle de aquella aeronave a escala.

- Te dije que te iba a gustar… además sé que coleccionas este tipo de modelos a escala.

- Sí, es cierto pero… Misa, esto es demasiado. Es decir, me encanta este modelo pero—pero tu padre te lo dio y yo no creo que…

- ¡Hikaru! – Ella lo interrumpió. – Es tuyo, amor. Nada haría más feliz a mi padre que el saber que alguien aprecia este objeto tanto como solo él podría hacerlo. Además piensa que serás la envidia de todos los demás pilotos cuando sepan que tú tienes un modelo oficial de un VF4.

- ¡Misa! – Hikaru pronunció su nombre con ternura destilándole en cada letra de esa palabra. - ¡Gracias, amor¡Gracias!

- Hmmm… - Misa se recargó en su hombro. – Solo prométeme que ese VF4 no será mi rival de amores y que no voy a tener que luchar contra él para tratar de obtener tu atención y entonces estaremos bien.

Hikaru se rió y por más que quisiera seguir examinando su nuevo juguetito, se obligó a ponerlo de regreso en su caja y a cerrarla lenta, casi ceremoniosamente. Dejó su mano sobre la tapa por unos segundos, hasta que la mano pequeña y suave de Misa se posó sobre la suya y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

- Te amo¿lo sabías?

- ¿Me amas porque te doy comida y juguetitos? – Misa respondió juguetonamente.

- Bueno, entre otras cosas. – Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

Aquel comentario podría haber sido la excusa perfecta para que Misa se hiciera la ofendida y permitiera que él volviera a ganarse sus favores. Pero por alguna razón la Mayor Hayase encontró aquel comentario tan absolutamente digno de Hikaru que le pareció adorable y lo único que ella atinó a hacer fue acercarse a él para besarlo de lleno en los labios.

El piloto no iba a permitir que Misa se le escapara. No había luchado tantas batallas en vano… ahora sabía lo que quería y no pensaba darle tregua a esa orgullosa mujer que lo estaba llevando lenta pero inexorablemente a la locura total y absoluta. La cajita con el modelo del VF4 quedó sobre la mesita de noche, mientras Hikaru correspondía al beso de Misa con desesperación.

Las manos del piloto comenzaron a recorrer los costados de la primera oficial hasta posarse en su espalda. Él sintió como ella comenzó a recostarse en la cama y como lo atrajo con ella. Él no opuso la menor resistencia, pero fue cuidadoso. No quería lastimar a Misa y no quería que el peso de su cuerpo la incomodara. La seguridad y el bienestar de aquella mujer que era el objeto de su adoración estaban por encima de cualquier arranque de pasión que él pudiera sentir por ella.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente recostados en la cama, Hikaru se separó levemente de ella y le sonrió. Ella le acarició el rostro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿En qué piensas, piloto?

- En nada…

- Dime…

- Bueno… - Hikaru se sonrojó levemente, pero de inmediato una pequeña sonrisa insolente apareció en sus labios. – Pensaba en lo increíble que sería ser el primero en pilotear un VF4… ser su piloto de pruebas¿sabes?

- ¡Vaya que tienes agallas, Ichijo! – Misa intentó reprenderlo, pero terminó riendo. - ¡No tiene caso! Supongo que debo de hacerme a la idea de que una mujer jamás podrá tener completamente para ella el corazón de un piloto de combate.

Hikaru se rió y sacudió la cabeza antes de inclinarse y besar a Misa en los labios. Fue un beso más bien tierno y cargado de amor y de adoración.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – El piloto habló cuando se separó de ella. – Mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie más… volar siempre fue mi vida y mi pasión pero eso fue antes de que tú entraras a mi vida, Misa… ahora mi vida y mi pasión eres tú. Son los VF's los que deben sentirse celosos de ti.

- Viniendo de un piloto de combate, esas palabras realmente significan mucho para mí. – Misa bromeó con Hikaru, antes de atraerlo hacia ella y comenzar a besarlo una vez más, pero antes de que el piloto se emocionara demasiado, ella terminó aquel beso. – Además¿sabes algo?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Hikaru sentía que su mente estaba completamente nublada y que su universo entero se resumía a ese par de ojos verdes que lo observaban con adoración.

- Tú, - Misa le tocó el pecho con su dedo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de él. – Tú, Hikaru Ichijo, podrás ser cualquier cosa que tú quieras ser… piloto de combate… piloto de pruebas… general de nuestras fuerzas aeroespaciales… ¡Lo que tú quieras, eso lo lograrás!

Hikaru sonrió y sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Nadie jamás lo había motivado ni lo había impulsado como ella lo hacía. Nadie jamás había creído en él con esa fe ciega y confianza absoluta con la que ella creía y confiaba incondicionalmente en él.

- Mientras tú estés a mi lado… - El piloto habló con voz quebrada por la emoción. – Misa… hay—hay algo que quiero pedirte.

- Lo que sea, amor.

- Bueno… solo quisiera que… que jamás me abandones… que camines a mi lado siempre… que me dejes seguirte a donde sea que tú vayas. No quiero estar solo nunca más, mi vida. No quiero vivir sin ti.

- Caminaremos juntos por el camino que esté frente a nosotros. – Misa asintió y le acarició el rostro a su piloto. – No sé a donde nos llevará ese camino, pero…

- Pero mientras estemos juntos…

Misa asintió y ambos sonrieron. Hikaru se movió lentamente y se dejó caer a un lado de Misa en la cama. Ella se acercó a él, acurrucándose íntimamente contra su cuerpo. Los dos se abrazaron y comenzaron a acariciarse mientras que sus mentes parecían perderse en el infinito. Misa, anidada en el pecho del piloto, no dejaba de acariciarle el pecho mientras que él subía y bajaba su mano perezosamente por la espalda de ella.

Aquel silencio se extendió por espacio de varios minutos. Pero no era un silencio incómodo ni tenso. Era un silencio en el que ambos parecían compartir incluso sus pensamientos pues, aunque no lo supieran, ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo… ambos estaban recordando la batalla tan terrible que habían peleado aquel día y el miedo, el terror y la incertidumbre que habían sentido cuando la alerta de combate los había llamado a sus puestos de batalla.

Pero también recordaban esa absoluta seguridad que habían sentido el uno con el otro durante la batalla… y la certeza infinita de que todo saldría bien si el otro estaba ahí.

- ¿Sabes? – Misa comentó después de unos momentos, como siguiendo una conversación que, a pesar de no haber ocurrido, Hikaru comprendió. – Cuando te vi aparecer con el Skull Uno frente al Puente del Macross…

- ¿Sí? – Una pequeña sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios del piloto. – Es gracioso¿no te parece? Pensar que hace unas semanas hice exactamente lo mismo y poco faltó para que tú me arrancaras la cabeza a mordidas…

- ¡Tonto! – Misa lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho. – Necesitaba una excusa para asesinarte… pero mis motivos eran otros.

- ¿Estabas celosa?

- ¡No pienso hablar de eso! – Misa miró a Hikaru y sonrió traviesamente.

- ¡Misa estaba celosa! – Hikaru canturreó.

- ¡Ichijo! – Ella se defendió. - ¿Sabías que a veces puedes ser la persona más absolutamente insoportable, insufrible, fastidiosa e imposible del universo?

- ¿Entonces conoces a todos los insoportables, insufribles, fastidiosos e imposibles del universo, Misa?

- Te conozco a ti y es suficiente. – Remarcó categóricamente la mayor Hayase.

Hikaru se rió y colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella y la atrajo hacia él para besarla larga y profundamente. Ella fingió resistirse al principio, pero en el tiempo que llevaba con Hikaru había aprendido una verdad innegable: no importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara… simplemente no podía resistirse a aquel hombre.

Los esfuerzos del piloto no fueron infructuosos. Cuando sintió que Misa dejaba de resistirse y comenzaba a reciprocar aquel beso, Hikaru la besó con más pasión y con más energía. Pero, a pesar de que fuera algo muy difícil de hacer, el piloto decidió terminar aquel beso a la mitad del mismo, queriendo dejar a Misa con hambre de más.

- Entonces… - Hikaru susurró sin aliento. - ¿Me decías… que cuando viste aparecer al Skull Uno frente al Puente…?

- ¡Ah, sí! – Misa tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para tratar de volver a la realidad.

Hikaru se rió otra vez y la besó en los ojos.

- Tenía que asegurarme de que ibas a estar bien, Misa.

- ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando tú me hiciste ese saludo militar antes de lanzarte a tu misión? – Misa lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El piloto negó con la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, atento a la respuesta que ya comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Misa.

Pero finalmente la respuesta no vino en forma de palabras… Misa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, antes bien un sollozo escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho… un sollozo en el que ella dejaba salir todas las emociones que había mantenido dentro de ella en el transcurso de la batalla.

En esos momentos su profesionalismo, su subjetividad y su mente analítica así como su mejor juicio militar eran imprescindibles. No había margen de error y no podía darse el lujo de dejar que sus sentimientos personales interfirieran en una batalla que sería la definitiva, la que decidiría el futuro y la permanencia de la raza humana en el universo.

Se había determinado que el teniente Ichijo, quien era el único piloto de la UN SPACY que conocía interiormente una nave enemiga, fuera el encargado de la misión final. Y había sido Misa, - quien también conocía la estructura interna de las naves zentraedis y además tenía memoria fotográfica, una rápida capacidad de respuesta, una mente analítica y estratega y era una oficial eficiente bajo presión -, la encargada de dirigir esa peligrosa misión final.

Aquella misión había sido sin duda decisiva en esa guerra y Misa no dudaba que tanto Hikaru como ella recibirían alguna medalla y alguna mención por su desempeño durante esa misión… pero sobre todo en esos momentos en los que la vida de Hikaru dependía de ella y la supervivencia de toda una raza estaba en manos de Hikaru, Misa había comprendido que no había nada, absolutamente nada que ellos dos no pudieran hacer si trabajaban juntos. Ellos eran un equipo.

Misa quiso decirle todo eso a su piloto, explicarle lo que había sentido, lo que había tenido de soportar… el miedo, el terror, la incertidumbre sobre todo en los últimos minutos… en esos minutos eternos en los que ella había esperado pacientemente a que él se reportara… el escuchar su voz en la red táctica y ver su rostro en la pantalla habían hecho que Misa sufriera incluso de una leve baja de presión… había tratado de controlarse buscando apoyo en su consola de mandos, pues de otra manera ella estaba segura de que hubiera colapsado.

Pero no era necesario que ella pusiera nada de eso en palabras. Hikaru lo entendía… todo lo que ella había estado pensando era exactamente lo mismo que él había pensado. En esos momentos finales de la batalla, Hikaru se había dado fuerza y valor a sí mismo pensando que no estaba luchando por la preservación de una raza o por la defensa de un planeta o por los habitantes anónimos de una enorme fortaleza espacial… en ese instante supremo de su existencia él estaba luchando por la mujer a la que amaba… _estaba luchando por Misa._

El piloto abrazó estrechamente a la mayor Hayase contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras la besaba una y otra vez en el rostro, tratando de calmarla y hacer que se relajara y se tranquilizara. Comenzó a susurrarle que todo estaba bien, que lo peor ya había quedado atrás… que ambos habían logrado sobrevivir y que a partir de ese día las cosas serían diferentes para ellos… ahora que se tenían el uno al otro… ahora que estaban juntos.

Poco a poco Hikaru sintió como Misa comenzaba a adormilarse en su abrazo. Jamás en su vida se había sentido más tranquilo y más relajado. Aquella noche parecía que todo era bueno y perfecto en el mundo… aquella noche parecía que, a pesar de la guerra y la destrucción, el mundo era un lugar hermoso. Y todo era porque esa mujer hermosa y valiente a la que él amaba como a nadie en el mundo, se encontraba segura y protegida, descansando entre sus brazos.

- Descansa, amor. – Él murmuró y la besó en la frente.

- No te vayas, Hikaru… quédate conmigo. – Misa susurró en el límite entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los sueños.

- Aquí me quedo, mi vida… ¡Te amo!

Misa se acurrucó contra Hikaru y él jaló el cobertor y las sábanas de la cama de Misa para cobijarlos a ambos. Él mismo comenzó a relajarse en aquel nido tibio y suave que habían formado en la cama… en ese capullo de amor que esa noche los separaba y los protegía del mundo.

Fue hasta entonces que él se percato de lo exhausto y agotado que realmente se sentía. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no se sintiera adolorida. La tensión y los combates constantes de los días previos, los días que habían pasado recorriendo la Tierra, la manera en como, justo antes de la batalla, había corrido por toda la Ciudad Macross tratando de encontrar a Minmei… todo aquello comenzaba finalmente a cobrar su cuota en el cuerpo maltrecho y debilitado del muchacho.

En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era dormir… deseaba descansar al lado de esa mujer a la que –ahora lo sabía-, amaba con todo su corazón, con toda su alma y con todas sus fuerzas.

Hikaru se acurrucó estrechamente contra el cuerpo de Misa y cerró los ojos, expulsando de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no estuviera dedicado a ella… no tardo mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido y –curiosamente – en sus sueños solo pudo encontrarla a ella.

-

* * *

-

**Notas de Autor:**

- Un agradecimiento muy especial a los sospechosos comunes. Gracias a mis Betas Mal Theisman y Al Almed y muchas gracias a todos ustedes que han leído la historia. Un agradecimiento muy especial a quienes me han dejado sus reviews. Me siento honrada de que todos ustedes se tomen el tiempo de leer mis locuras. ¡Muchas gracias! Y un saludo muy especial a varios de ustedes de quienes hacía tiempo no tenía noticias y que ahora han vuelto a aparecer. Ha sido una semana llena de sorpresas. Y en cuanto pueda hacerme un tiempo les responderé a sus e-mails. ¡Gracias a todos!

- Y un saludo muy grande y un fuerte abrazo para Jesús del _Club Japanimation_. ¡Mejorate pronto, Chucho! Este capítulo va con dedicatoria especial para tí. :)

- Esta historia está basada en la excelente película "_Macross: Do you remember love?"_ que se estrenó en Japón en 1984 tras el éxito de la serie de televisión de Macross. Algunos de ustedes me han preguntado sobre todo esto. La película es un tanto diferente a la serie de televisión, pero esencialmente los acontecimientos que suceden son los mismos. Solo para clarificar, esta historia en particular está situada temporalmente después de la última batalla de las fuerzas de la UN SPACY contra las tropas invasoras. Es el equivalente de la batalla del capitulo 27 de la serie de televisión. Con la diferencia que en la película Misa y Hikaru ya están juntos desde antes de que comience esa batalla final y que en esta ocasión los dos están presentes en el transcurso de la misma y su participación es decisiva. Espero que esto ayude a clarificar un poco las cosas. Pero sobre todo, si tienes oportunidad de ver esta película¡háganlo! No se van a arrepentir. ;)

- La fotografía que menciono en este capítulo y que Misa tiene en su habitación corresponde a una ilustración en la contraportada de un librito japonés con un título que en español sería algo así como "_Reminiscencias de Misa Hayase"_. Siempre he pensado que es una ilustración muy bonita y un recuerdo invaluable de la extinta familia del almirante Hayase. Tengo la imagen disponible para quienes deseen que se las envíe, con mucho gusto.

- ¡Hasta la próxima:D

-

* * *

-

**MACROSS: DO YOU REMEMBER LOVE? **

© 1984 Estudios Nue, Tatsunoko Production y Artland

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	3. Rapsodia de Amor

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**O o O**

* * *

-

CAPÍTULO TRES 

**RAPSODIA DE AMOR**

**-**

La Primera Oficial Misa Hayase entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de sacudirse el sueño de ellos. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que la había despertado de aquel sueño profundo y tranquilo que hasta entonces había estado durmiendo; lo único que sabía era que estaba algo confundida pues no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido en las horas previas.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Murmuró adormilada y se movió con toda intención de mirar su reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

Sin embargo, apenas había hecho el intento de moverse, sintió unos brazos fuertes que la apretaban posesivamente contra un cuerpo que, a sus espaldas, se sentía tibio. Aquel abrazo fue complementado con un gruñido profundo con el que aquel hombre que compartía la cama con Misa, le hacía saber aún en sueños, que él simple hecho de que ella se moviera era algo que él no iba a tolerar.

- ¡Hikaru! – Misa murmuró y una pequeña sonrisa adormilada apareció en sus labios.

La mayor Hayase se arrellanó en aquel lecho tan tibio y cómodo. Sintió como el piloto se relajó y murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles antes de quedarse perfectamente quieto y suspirar profundamente.

Misa sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y un calorcito suave comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo… como si su sangre de pronto comenzara a llevar el amor que sentía por aquel muchacho de cabellos rebeldes, a cada rincón de su ser.

La Primera Oficial del Macross acarició la mano que Hikaru mantenía sobre su abdomen y la caricia subió por su brazo. Ella había comenzado a adormilarse una vez más, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron, finalmente descubriendo qué era lo que la había despertado.

- El Macross se mueve. – Pensó.

Con sumo cuidado y tratando de no molestar ni incomodar a su piloto dormilón, Misa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mirar el reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando se percató de que todavía tenían cinco horas, _cinco gloriosas horas_, antes de tener que reportarse al servicio.

Se volvió a relajar en el abrazo de Hikaru y dejó que por unos momentos su mente vagara por los recuerdos del día anterior… la épica batalla en la que ambos habían tenido que luchar hombro con hombro… y los momentos que le habían precedido. Una sonrisa esplendorosa comenzó a formarse en sus labios al recordar todos los momentos hermosos que había vivido con Hikaru en las últimas horas.

Y después, decidiendo ignorar por completo las protestas y gruñidos del piloto, Misa se movió en la cama para quedar de frente a él. Después de unos segundos en los que parecía que Hikaru estaba a punto de despertar, volvió a relajarse gracias a las oportunas caricias de Misa, quien había comenzado a pasarle los dedos finos de su mano por entre el cabello mientras con la otra le acariciaba los hombros, el pecho y el brazo. Eso, complementado con los suaves arrullos que escapaban de los labios de ella, hicieron que el piloto volviera a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Por varios minutos, el mundo de Misa Hayase consistió únicamente en el rostro apuesto del hombre joven que compartía su cama con ella aquella madrugada. Comenzó a recorrer su rostro con la punta de sus dedos, trazando sus facciones mientras lo contemplaba con adoración.

Muy pronto sus labios se sumaron a aquel ataque de amor que Misa estaba experimentando por su piloto. Con una ternura y un cariño que parecía no conocer límites, ella se dio el lujo de acariciar los el rostro de Hikaru con sus labios. Suavemente y dándose todo el tiempo del mundo, recorrió el contorno del rostro del piloto, lo besó en la barbilla y después plantó una serie de besitos suaves en sus mejillas. Lo besó en cada uno de sus ojos y no pudo evitar el sonreír al sentir como las pestañas de Hikaru le hacían cosquillas. Pasó sus labios por la nariz de él hasta bajar a sus labios.

Fue ahí donde Misa decidió terminar… y darles toda la atención que se merecían. Comenzó por acariciarlos suavemente con la yema de sus dedos. Involuntariamente los labios del piloto se entreabrieron al sentir aquella caricia. Misa tomó aquello como invitación para rozar los labios de Hikaru con los suyos… para después besarlo en las comisuras de los mismos una y otra vez.

Fue entonces que ella, totalmente inmersa en aquel pequeño mundito que existía dentro de los límites de su cama y del cual ella y Hikaru eran los únicos y exclusivos pobladores, sintió las manos del piloto meterse debajo de su camiseta para posarse en su espalda desnuda y apretarla contra él.

Misa sonrió, sus labios aún contra los de Hikaru y sintió como él sonreía también. Sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos, ella comenzó a besar a su piloto y él, de manera torpe y adormilada, comenzó a reciprocar aquel beso que comenzó siendo tierno, suave y juguetón para convertirse poco a poco en un beso cargado de pasión, de necesidad y de deseo.

Los labios de ambos se entreabrieron y la locura se desató. Hikaru hizo más estrecho el abrazo que lo unía a Misa y ella profundizó aquel beso, al tiempo que sus piernas se entrelazaban con las del piloto. Las manos traviesas y ansiosas del muchacho comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de ella, subiendo y bajando por su espalda, recorriendo la longitud de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas y volver a subir hasta posarse en la nuca de ella.

La manera en como se estaban besando los estaba conduciendo a una tormenta de pasiones. Ambos se estaban devorando mutuamente, besándose como nunca lo habían hecho antes. El nivel de confianza, de ternura, de cariño y de intimidad que habían alcanzado en las últimas horas se hacía patente en aquel beso.

Inconscientemente, Misa comenzó a retribuir las caricias que su piloto le estaba prodigando. Cuando él sintió las manos de ella subiendo y bajando por su pecho para después pasar por debajo de sus brazos hasta posarse en su espalda, gruñó sin poder evitarlo. Fue un sonido profundo y gutural que, por alguna razón, aumentó la confianza de Misa y la motivó a comenzar a acariciarlo más atrevidamente. Sus manos bajaron por la espalda del piloto hasta detenerse en su espalda baja y apretarlo contra sí con vehemente pasión y una necesidad más que evidente.

- ¡Misa…! – Gruñó Hikaru contra los labios de su mujer.

Ella se separo levemente de él, para mirarlo a los ojos. Pero bien poco duró aquella separación pues ambos se dieron cuenta de que en esos momentos lo único que deseaban era seguirse besando hasta hacerse desfallecer. Hikaru apenas y tuvo tiempo de darle un vistazo a esos ojos verdes que parecían destellar en la oscuridad de la habitación antes de volver a atrapar los labios de Misa en los suyos y retomar aquel beso que les provocaba al mismo tiempo un delicioso calorcito en todo el cuerpo, escalofríos y los hacía delirar y estremecerse… perder la razón y con ella el aliento.

Fue entonces cuando ambos se separaron lenta, reticentemente, mientras jadeaban y trataban de recuperar el aliento perdido… la razón, esa sería algo más complicada de recobrar, sobre todo cuando lo primero que ambos vieron al abrir los ojos fueron los ojos del otro observándolos con algo que era mucho más que solo amor… algo indefinible que era una mezcla de amor incondicional, confianza ciega, adoración, locura, deseo…

- ¡Oh, wow…! – El piloto susurró, aún sin poder controlar su respiración.

- Buenos días, amor. – Misa susurró, acurrucándose contra él y sonriendo al sentir el latido fuerte y agitado de su corazón.

- Muy buenos… - Hikaru sonrió y la besó en la frente. – ¿Es así como me piensa despertar todos los días, mayor Hayase?

- Bueno, no todos los días… - Misa bromeó, mientras trazaba figuras invisibles en el pecho del piloto. – No creerás que vas a tener la suerte de despertar _todos los días_ en esta cama¿verdad, teniente?

- Claro que no. – El piloto le respondió en el mismo tono bromista. – Habrá veces en las que tendremos la suerte de despertar en _mi cama_… pero esos son solo tecnicismos, mayor Hayase.

- ¡Eres un descarado! – Misa intentó regañarlo, pero terminó por reír.

Misa levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente y travieso de aquel muchacho que le había robado por completo el corazón. Hikaru se acercó para besarla en la punta de la nariz y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Te amo, Hikaru… te amo demasiado.

El piloto se inclinó para besarla en los labios y cuando lo hizo se dio el tiempo de murmurar suavemente contra aquellos labios de miel que él adoraba y que lo llevaban a la locura.

- Y yo te amo a ti, preciosa…

Una vez más, como atraídos por una fuerza invisible y poderosa de la que no pudieran escapar… de la que no _quisieran escapar_, los dos se entregaron a un beso que lenta pero inexorablemente comenzó a volverse más profundo, más apasionado, más lleno de amor y de una necesidad y un fuego que no encontraba manera de ser apagado.

Las manos del piloto comenzaron a recorrer lenta y tortuosamente el cuerpo de Misa, acariciando sus hombros, sus brazos, sus costados para luego pasar a su espalda y bajar a su cintura para, por debajo de la camiseta que ella estaba usando, regresar hasta su abdomen… y su pecho.

Por su parte y sin romper aquel beso que la unía a Hikaru y antes bien, queriéndolo hacer más profundo y más íntimo, ella había pasado su pierna alrededor de la cadera de él y sus manos traviesas acariciaban su abdomen firme y su pecho fuerte.

Cuando Hikaru giró levemente sobre sí mismo, para quedar tendido de espaldas en la cama, atrajo a Misa con él, sin dejar de besarla, y ella se movió, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del piloto, ajustando su cuerpo al de él de una manera perfecta. Él separó sus labios de los de ella apenas el espacio justo para murmurar con voz quebrada por la emoción y el placer:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que tengamos que reportarnos al servicio?

Jadeante, Misa miró hacia el reloj despertador y de inmediato volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Hikaru para murmurar contra ellos:

- Unas cuatro horas… menos el tiempo que necesitamos para desayunar, darnos una ducha…

- Tiempo suficiente para demostrarte cuánto te amo… – Hikaru sonrió y volvió a atrapar los labios de ella en los suyos.

En medio de aquella tormenta de amor que se había desatado en el pequeño camarote de la mayor Hayase aquella madrugada de septiembre, ninguno de los dos parecía tener la más mínima intención de dejarse vencer por el otro.

A cual más de los dos querían demostrar a su pareja todo el amor que sentían, el cariño, la ternura, el agradecimiento, la absoluta felicidad que el otro les provocaba. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dejarse vencer… ninguno de los dos quería que al otro le quedara la más mínima duda de aquel sentimiento tan poderosamente devastador que ardía en sus corazones.

Habían sucedido tantas cosas en las últimas 24 horas que ahora ellos estaban convencidos, más que nunca, que ellos habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, que estaban enamorados y por sobre todas las cosas que, como soldados que eran, no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar ni un solo segundo… debían vivir su vida al máximo, gozar de su amor al límite… y aprovechar cada minuto que la vida les concediera, porque cada segundo que pasaban juntos era un segundo que le robaban al destino… un instante que podría ser el último.

La camiseta de Misa pronto cayó al suelo del dormitorio seguida pocos segundos después por la de Hikaru. El suave murmullo de besos, las frases llenas de amor y de ternura, los suaves gemidos de placer, la manera en como ambos, en medio de aquel huracán devastador pronunciaban el nombre del otro, con amor, con ternura… con devoción, esos eran los sonidos que se escuchaban en aquel diminuto espacio que en ese momento se había convertido en el universo entero de los dos jóvenes enamorados.

Las manos ansiosas del piloto se deshicieron de las últimas prendas de ropa que cubrían el cuerpo de Misa. Ella por su parte, y queriendo torturar un poco a ese hombre que le había robado el corazón sin pedir permiso y que la había hecho irremediablemente suya sin ninguna clase de conmiseración ni de advertencia, comenzó a besar el pecho de Hikaru, lentamente, dándose su tiempo y provocando que él gimiera desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras le acariciaba el cabello y murmuraba suavemente su nombre una y otra vez.

Aquella dulce tortura se extendió por más tiempo de que humanamente podía ser resistido por el audaz piloto de combate que, en esos momentos, mientras ella se encargaba de despojarlo impunemente de su pantalón de ejercicio y su ropa interior, sentía que no podría resistir mucho más… si Misa no regresaba pronto a él, si no volvía a sentir su piel contra la suya, si no volvía a probar el embriagante sabor de sus labios, él sabía que moriría sin remedio.

- ¡Misa! – Hikaru suplicó. - ¡Te necesito!

El piloto arqueó su cuerpo cuando sintió que las manos de ella comenzaban a pasearse por sus piernas. Miró a Misa quien, recostada en su estómago y sin dejar de acariciarlo ni de besarlo, lo miraba con algo que solo podría ser descrito como pura y genuina adoración.

El amor, el fervor, el fuego y el cariño que Hikaru vio en su mirada hizo que, incluso en medio del placer que él estaba experimentando en esos momentos, sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que un sentimiento poderoso, una mezcla a partes iguales de fuego, ternura y amor, arrasara su corazón en oleadas incontenibles y poderosas.

¡Amaba a esa mujer! Jamás podría definir exactamente qué era lo que sentía por ella ni podría cuantificar el amor que le tenía… pero sabía que al menos, de una manera quizás demasiado burda y exigua, podía demostrarle físicamente el amor que lo estaba quemando vivo y que le pertenecía exclusivamente a ella.

Misa comprendió la necesidad que Hikaru tenía en esos momentos, porque ella misma la estaba experimentando en todo su cuerpo… una necesidad nacida del amor que sentía por ese muchacho rebelde y voluntarioso que había probado ser el hombre más tierno y más noble del mundo… alguien que la amaba, que la adoraba, que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella y que le había demostrado no solo con palabras, sino con acciones, lo que ella realmente significaba para él. ¿Cómo no adorarlo¿Cómo no amarlo hasta desfallecer?

Lo único que Misa tenía en mente en esos momentos era dar lo mejor de sí para él… hacerlo sentir el paraíso, llevarlo a las estrellas… y dejarse llevar por él a donde él quisiera llevarla.

La mayor Hayase comenzó a gatear sobre el cuerpo de Hikaru, provocando que él temblara de emoción contenida y de placer cada vez que ella plantaba un beso travieso en alguna parte de su cuerpo que tuviera a su alcance. Durante ese trayecto, los ojos de ella jamás abandonaron los de él.

El piloto recorrió el cuerpo bendito de su mujer con sus manos y cuando Misa estuvo completamente sobre él y se inclinó a besarlo en los labios, con un movimiento preciso y certero, el piloto la tomó en brazos e invirtió posiciones, aprisionándola entre la cama y su cuerpo tibio y besándola con toda la pasión y todo el amor del que era capaz.

Se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Misa recorrerle la espalda de arriba abajo… sintió que sus ojos se humedecían cuando la sintió besarle el cuello y susurrarle al oído que lo amaba… que lo amaba más que a su vida. Suspiró profundamente cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella… y con ese suspiro bebió del aliento de ella, antes de que sus almas se encontraran en un beso que fue el preludió de aquel acto de amor.

En aquella oscura madrugada, silenciosa y llena _finalmente _de paz, el fuego devastador del amor ardía como jamás lo había hecho anteriormente en el pecho ansioso de los dos jóvenes que, sin ninguna reserva y ningún temor, se dejaban guiar a donde el otro quisiera llevarlos. Ambos estaban más que dispuestos a acompañarse hasta el fin del universo… hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Aquella noche parecía ser más brillante que cualquier amanecer; era una noche en la que la luz que resplandecía entre ellos era aquella que provenía del amor que ardía en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Aquel era el fuego que parecía guiarlos hacía un lugar al que nadie más jamás tendría acceso; un lugar que les pertenecía a ellos y solamente a ellos: sus almas, sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sus corazones.

Finalmente aquel amor que se prodigaban, ese amor que amenazaba con extinguirlos irremediablemente, los unió en la intimidad, transformando a cada uno de ellos en una parte integral del otro. En medio de aquel placer, de aquella felicidad, de aquel éxtasis maravilloso que los dos experimentaban al estar juntos y sentirse amados y apreciados, los dos finalmente se fundieron en su amor y se hicieron uno.

- Misa… - El piloto murmuró con voz ronca, completamente sobrecogido y rendido por aquel sentimiento que se le desbordaba en el pecho.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella… sintiéndose su única dueña y a la vez, entregándose a él con toda su voluntad. Hikaru respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos brillaban tan magníficamente como el cielo profundamente azul de un medio día primaveral.

Misa, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocada e incontrolablemente en su pecho, sonrió con ternura y con su mano corrió unos mechones de cabello de la frente sudorosa del piloto, para poder contemplar esos ojos que ella adoraba.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – La voz de ella fue apenas un murmullo.

- Eres mía… - El arrogante teniente Ichijo replicó, mientras buscaba ansioso sus labios. – Y jamás te voy a dejar… nunca.

- Soy tuya… - Ella susurró contra sus labios. – Por ahora y para siempre… y tú, Hikaru… tú eres mío de aquí hasta la eternidad.

El piloto sonrió y se entregó al beso que ella ya le estaba prodigando. Sintió como las manos de Misa lo acariciaban con tanta ternura y tanto cariño que él sinceramente no creyó que tanto amor, tanto placer y tanta felicidad fueran posibles… al menos no para alguien como él, un simple granjero, un piloto de circo convertido en piloto de combate por azares del destino… de un destino que lo había llevado hasta aquel lugar, hasta aquel instante… _hasta ella_.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y como queriendo aplacar esas dudas que momentáneamente habían entrado al corazón del piloto, Misa profundizó el beso que la unía a él y comenzó a moverse suavemente, con un ritmo y una cadencia que hicieron que él simplemente quedara sin aliento y se abandonara por completo a ella, perdiéndose irremediablemente en su aroma, en su calor, en su esencia, en esos ojos verdes que destellaban en la oscuridad cada vez que él se separaba levemente, para mirar su rostro perfecto y su sonrisa angelical.

Hasta que aquella madrugada comenzó poco a poco a iluminarse con las luces débiles pero prometedoras del nuevo amanecer… el primero después de la guerra, los dos jóvenes se amaron intensamente, incansablemente, urgentemente… tiernamente.

Y con las luces del nuevo día, las últimas sombras de cualquier duda o cualquier incertidumbre que todavía pudieran haber tenido en sus corazones se desvanecieron, diluyéndose definitivamente en el resplandor de aquel amanecer… y en la profundidad de su amor.

Finalmente, ebrios de amor y de placer, Misa recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su piloto y él la abrazó estrechamente, mientras la besaba una y otra vez en cualquier lugar que estuviera a su alcance.

Ya no hubo necesidad de palabras. Los dos lo sabían muy bien; aquel amanecer no solo representaba un nuevo inicio para la humanidad, sino aún más, era el comienzo de una vida que vivirían juntos… era el inicio de un camino que caminarían juntos y el principio de una aventura que enfrentarían juntos, desde ese momento y para siempre.

-

* * *

-

Ya hacía un buen rato que Hikaru había estado sentado en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar del camarote de Misa que en esos momentos estaba impregnado del delicioso aroma del café que él había preparado hacía unos minutos.

El piloto, con el cabello húmedo y vestido en con su pantalón de ejercicio y camiseta, tomaba café y se entretenía con su nuevo modelo de VF4, el cual había ya examinado por arriba y por abajo y ahora se divertía jugueteando con él y haciendo ruidos que imitaban las turbinas de un Valkyrie en vuelo.

Ese fue el escenario que Misa encontró cuando salió de su dormitorio, recién bañada y ya perfectamente uniformada. Sonrió divertida al ver a Hikaru tan absorto en sus juegos, aunque una pequeña mueca de desaprobación apareció en su rostro al percatarse de que el piloto, una vez más, tenía los pies sobre su mesita de café.

- ¡Misa! – Él la recibió con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu baño?

- Muy bien. – Ella caminó hacia él por detrás del sofá. - ¡Huele delicioso!

- Preparé café… ¿Quieres que te sirva una taza?

Antes de que Hikaru pudiera siquiera moverse, ella ya estaba detrás de él y le había pasado los brazos por alrededor del pecho y lo estaba besando en la mejilla. Él sonrió y se dejó consentir por ella.

- No te preocupes, yo voy por él.

- ¡Hueles muy bien, amor! – Hikaru respondió, mirando sobre su hombro a Misa.

La mayor Hayase se sonrojó levemente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Volvió a besar al piloto en la mejilla antes de encaminarse a la cocineta, seguida por los ojos atentos y vigilantes de Hikaru que no la perdían de vista.

- Hikaru… ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

- ¡El que quieras!

Desde la cocineta, Misa le sonrió con dulzura mientras se servía una taza de café y el piloto sintió mariposas en el estómago. ¡Lo que ella fuera a pedirle, él lo haría! Por ella, cualquier cosa…

- No quiero parecer maniática, pero ¿podrías por favor no subir los pies a la mesita?

- ¡Oh! – El piloto se sonrojó profundamente y de inmediato bajó los pies de donde los tenía subidos, como si de pronto brazas ardientes hubieran aparecido en aquella mesita.- ¡Lo siento, Misa! Yo…

- No te preocupes. – Ella le sonrió comprensiva, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. – Es solo que ahí ponemos la comida y las suelas de tus zapatos están sucias y—

Hikaru la silenció con un beso fugaz en los labios.

- ¡Te prometo que no volverá a repetirse!

- Hmmm… - Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Misa, quien de inmediato la ocultó detrás de su taza de café. – Es extraño¿sabes? Aún no sé que ocurrió con aquel piloto terco, rebelde, bocón e insubordinado…

- Pues ocurrió que se enamoró. – Hikaru recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Misa y le sonrió.

Misa no pudo más que enternecerse y besarlo suavemente en medio de los ojos. La sonrisa de él se hizo más radiante y sus ojos resplandecieron con algo que era simplemente amor.

- Así que¿qué te parece tu nuevo juguetito? – Misa señaló con la cabeza al VF4 que él tenía en la mano.

- ¡Oh¡Es extraordinario! Imagina nada más lo que será volar uno de estos…

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

- ¡Me encanta, Misa! Pero… ¿Estás segura de que—?

- ¡Completamente segura! – Ella lo interrumpió.

El piloto se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios. Cuando lo hizo, el sonido penetrante de un par de pitidos de la alarma de algún reloj llegó hasta ellos. Los dos se separaron renuentemente y Misa miró hacia el reloj que tenía en el muro de su camarote.

- Tenemos una hora antes de reportarnos al servicio.

- ¡Una hora! – Hikaru sonrió emocionado y besando a Misa en el cuello.

- Amor, todavía tienes que ir a tu camarote a uniformarte.

- Sí, lo sé… pero eso lo hago en 10 minutos… diez más para ir a mi camarote son 20… más los 15 minutos que necesitamos para ir hasta la base… tenemos unos 25 minutos para nosotros, Misa.

- Bueno, en ese caso… - Misa sonrió y dejó tu taza de café sobre la mesita.

El piloto se inclinó para poner su VF4 de vuelta en su cajita y ella tomó aquello como una invitación para acariciarle la espalda sobre la camiseta que él llevaba puesta. Hikaru sonrió y lentamente regresó a su posición normal en el sofá. Pero ella le seguía acariciando la espalda y esas caricias, ahora más firmes y seguras, subieron hasta los hombros del piloto, arrancándole un gemido que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su ser.

- ¿Te gusta? – Misa sonrió, satisfecha con la reacción de él.

- ¡Se siente muy rico! – Hikaru gruñó.

- Te sientes muy tenso, amor…

Misa continuó con aquel espontáneo masaje, mientras Hikaru se acomodaba en el sofá, dándole la espalda para proporcionarle un acceso más conveniente a sus hombros adoloridos y sus músculos tensos. Las manos de Misa parecían tener el poder de sanarlo, pues a pesar de que se sentía algo cansado y adolorido, bastaba con que ella lo acariciara en algún lugar en específico para hacer que el piloto se sintiera mucho mejor.

Las manos de la mayor Hayase se movían rítmicamente desde el cuello del teniente, bajando por sus hombros y después por la parte exterior de su espalda, para subir por su columna y regresar una vez más a su cuello y volver a repetir el proceso. Hikaru estaba prácticamente ronroneando con aquello y Misa se hizo la nota mental de que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, le daría a su piloto un masaje de cuerpo completo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Misa le susurró al oído, sin dejar de frotarle la espalda.

- Sí… - Hikaru murmuró y su murmullo se convirtió en un suspiro. - ¡Que bien se siente!

Misa sonrió, al percatarse de que había dado exactamente con un punto de tensión en la espalda de Hikaru. Sus músculos se sentían particularmente rígidos en esa zona y ella comenzó a aplicar presión para deshacer aquellos nudos que ella podía sentir debajo de la piel de su piloto.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso, Misa? – Hikaru prácticamente gruñó esas palabras.

- No lo aprendí. – Misa se encogió de hombros. – Es la primera vez que—

Su frase quedó a medias, interrumpida por el sonido súbito e insistente del intercomunicador. Los ojos de la mayor Hayase se clavaron en el aparato y suspiró resignadamente al mirar en la pantalla que la llamada venía directamente del Puente del Macross.

- Es del puente. – Le informó a Hikaru, mientras se ponía de pie.

Él la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca e impidiendo que se alejara.

- ¡No contestes! – Le suplicó con esos ojos de perrito sin dueño que eran tan difíciles de resistir.

- Amor… - Misa le devolvió una mirada resignada. – Te recompensaré por esto, te lo prometo…

Hikaru suspiró y la soltó, mientras se dejaba caer aparatosamente en el sofá y se cubría el rostro con un cojín, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gruñido. Misa soltó una risita y tomó el auricular en su mano.

- Mayor Hayase, adelante…

- Misa… - La voz de Claudia se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Te desperté?

- No… yo estaba… desayunando. ¿Qué sucede, Claudia? Mi turno comienza hasta dentro de 45 minutos.

- Sí, lo sé. Solo quería asegurarme de que no te hubieras quedado dormida. – Claudia se rió. – Ya sabes… supuse que estarías agotada después de… de la batalla de ayer.

Misa guardó silencio, sin saber qué podía responder a aquello ya que era obvio que Claudia estaba bromeando con ella.

- Descansé muy bien, muchas gracias. – Fue lo único que atinó a responder después de unos segundos.

- Bien… pues solo quería avisarte que el Capitán Global quiere verte en su oficina en dos horas. Necesita que le entregues tu reporte de combate.

- Ahí estaré. – Misa miró el reloj e hizo cálculos mentales del tiempo que le tomaría redactar su reporte.

- ¡Ah! – Claudia dijo como de pasada. – Y una cosa más. El capitán también quiere que el teniente Ichijo esté presente con su propio reporte. ¿Crees poder avisarle? Yo lo hubiera hecho, pero parece que no está en su habitación… pero supongo que tú tienes los medios necesarios para localizarlo.

- Yo le digo. – Misa refunfuñó, sabiendo perfectamente que su amiga se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello.

- En ese caso, te veo de rato. ¡No te vayas a quedar dormida, Misa!

La mayor Hayase se despidió de su amiga, ignorando su último comentario. Puso el auricular de vuelta en su lugar y fue a sentarse junto a Hikaru, quien estaba acostado en el sofá y tenía el rostro cubierto con un cojín.

- ¡Hikaru! – Ella lo movió. – Era Claudia…

- ¡No quiero saber! – El piloto refunfuñó por debajo del cojín.

- ¡Hikaru, no seas berrinchudo y escucha lo que tengo que decirte!

El teniente Ichijo apretó el cojín aún más estrechamente contra su rostro y comenzó a patalear mientras gemía lastimeramente y sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Misa suspiró resignadamente y se inclinó sobre sí misma, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

- Dejarme solito… irte al puente… - Hikaru rezongó debajo del cojín. – Quieres más a Claudia que a mí.

- Está bien, si eso es lo que piensas… - Misa sonrió divertida. - Pero en ese caso tampoco te daré la recompensa que te había dicho antes.

El cojín se elevó levemente, solo lo necesario para que un ojo de Hikaru pudiera espiar a Misa. Ella lo miró y le sonrió, mientras alargaba la mano para acariciarle el cabello rebelde.

- Estaba pensando en un buen masaje esta noche… para que te relajes un poco y saques algo de tensión… pero si quieres que me vaya y no quieres saber…

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – El piloto se quitó el cojín del rostro. – Me convenciste… ¿Qué quería Claudia?

- ¡Eres tan predecible, teniente Ichijo! – Misa se rió y continúo acariciándole el cabello.

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que tú conoces mis puntos débiles, por eso te aprovechas de mí. – Él se incorporó parcialmente, soportando el peso de su cuerpo en su codo.

- ¡Pobrecito de ti! – La mayor Hayase le sonrió. - ¡En fin! El capitán Global quiere vernos en su oficina en dos horas… quiere que le presentemos nuestros reportes de batalla.

- ¿Dos horas? – Un gesto de preocupación apareció en el rostro del piloto. - ¡Misa, yo no sé si pueda tener mi reporte listo en dos horas!

- En ese caso¿qué te parece si nos vamos ya? Vas a uniformarte y a reportarte al hangar… mientras tanto yo voy a reportarme al puente y en 45 minutos nos vemos en mi oficina para trabajar en nuestros informes.

Hikaru sonrió enternecido y acarició el rostro de Misa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó la mano del piloto contra su mejilla, acurrucándose contra ella.

- Amor, no es necesario… no quiero que trabajes de más por mi culpa…

- Estuvimos juntos en esa batalla, Hikaru. Creo que podemos presentar un reporte conjunto, después de todo ambos fuimos asignados a esa misión¿cierto?

- ¿Te había dicho lo maravillosa que eres?

- Bueno… puedes decírmelo ahora.

- ¡Maravillosa! – Hikaru la besó en los labios. - ¡Hermosa! – Otro beso más. - ¡Increíble! – Uno más. - ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, piloto.

Fue el turno de Misa de besarlo y ese beso, a diferencia de los de él, fue largo y profundo. Antes de que las cosas salieran de control, ambos se separaron y Hikaru contempló a Misa con adoración mientras ella se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Ve a cambiarte, amor! – Lo urgió, mientras le entregaba la cajita de madera del VF4. – Te veo en mi oficina en un rato.

- ¡Ahí estaré!

Misa lo acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando esta se abrió y Hikaru salió de su camarote, los dos se quedaron en el pasillo, frente a frente, sonriéndose con cariño y totalmente ajenos a los demás oficiales que pasaban junto a ellos en esos momentos.

Sin ninguna clase de timidez y sin siquiera dudarlo, Hikaru dio un paso al frente, posó su mano en la nuca de Misa y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un beso que no por ser corto dejó de ser apasionado. Cuando ambos se separaron, ella suspiró emocionada y Hikaru le sonrió traviesamente.

- ¡Te amo, preciosa! Te veo en un rato…

Y sin más, el líder Skull, aquel chico tan rebelde como adorable que había conquistado por completo el corazón de la Primera Oficial del Macross, salió corriendo con rumbo hacia los ascensores que lo llevarían al nivel donde estaban localizadas las barracas de los pilotos.

Misa se quedó por unos segundos en el pasillo, aún después de que él había desaparecido de su vista. La sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y el brillo intenso de su mirada profundamente verde hacían obvio el hecho de que la mayor Hayase estaba enamorada. Finalmente suspiró y entró a su habitación para recoger las tazas de café, terminar de arreglarse y después dirigirse al Puente, en donde tenía que reportarse en unos minutos.

-

* * *

-

Poco más tarde, Misa Hayase caminaba sin prisa por el pasillo que conducía del puente del Macross a su oficina privada. Llevaba su carpeta con el logotipo de la UN SPACY bajo el brazo y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Claudia le había dicho apenas la había visto aparecer en el puente hacía unos minutos.

_- Durmieron juntos… ¿No es así?_

_- ¡Hola Claudia!_ – Ella había replicado. - ¡_A mí también me da gusto verte!_

- ¡_Nada de formalidades conmigo, mayor Hayase! Jamás en mi vida te había visto entrar al puente con semejante sonrisa en los labios. ¿Dónde dejaste a tu piloto?_

_- Tenemos unos reportes que escribir y eso es todo lo que pienso decir. _

_- ¡Definitivamente pasaron la noche juntos!_

Misa se preguntaba si había algo en su mirada, algo en ella que fuera diferente aquella mañana… ciertamente ella se sentía muy diferente y pronto encontró la razón de ser de ese cambio tan profundo que estaba experimentando: una razón de hermosos ojos azules que la esperaba pacientemente, recargado en el muro justo fuera de su oficina.

Misa no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí, con la mirada clavada en unos papeles que traía en una tabla de clip y una expresión seria y formal en su rostro. El teniente Ichijo estaba completamente concentrado en aquellos papeles que estaba revisando.

Cuando Hikaru la vio aparecer una sonrisa radiante se comenzó a formar lentamente en su rostro y se apresuró a enderezarse para recibirla con un formal saludo militar. Enseguida dio un paso al frente para acercarse a ella y besarla en la mejilla; beso que ella recompensó con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Todo bien? – Él preguntó ansioso.

- Todo bien. – Misa le aseguró, abriendo la puerta de su oficina para invitarlo a pasar. - ¡Adelante por favor! Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

- ¡Gracias, amor! – Hikaru replicó mientras entraba a la oficina.

Misa cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y bajó la mirada, sin poder evitar una sonrisita suave y apenas perceptible que curvó sus labios. El escucharlo llamarla _amor _era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba y a lo que jamás quería acostumbrarse. ¡Le encantaba la manera en la que él hacía sonar esa palabra!

Hikaru miró a su alrededor. La oficina de la mayor Hayase era pequeñita y su único mobiliario consistía en un escritorio impecablemente ordenado y un par de sillas frente a él. A un costado había un librero adosado al muro, repleto de libros. Los muros estaban decorados con un par de cuadros de coloridos paisajes, lo que le daba calidez a una oficina que de otra manera hubiera sido demasiado fría. Aquel lugar era absolutamente típico de Misa, Hikaru pensó, sobrio y práctico pero sin dejar de ser acogedor. El más puro _Estilo Hayase_.

Misa se sentó frente a su escritorio y miró a Hikaru, quien seguía observándolo todo a su alrededor sin perder detalle. Los ojos del piloto parecían ávidos por absorber toda la información que pudieran sobre aquel sitio, porque al final esa era información sobre Misa Hayase y para el teniente Ichijo aquella era una investigación de primordial importancia en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hikaru? – Ella le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

El piloto hizo una mueca y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras miraba acusadoramente a la causante de todas sus penas.

- Solo pensaba que tu oficina es muy poco práctica, mayor Hayase… - Antes de que Misa pudiera replicar el continuó hablando. - ¡Ni siquiera tiene un sofá donde los dos pudiéramos sentarnos juntos!

- ¡Oh! – Misa miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que lo que Hikaru decía era verdad. – Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo… ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

- ¿Cómo decirte lo absolutamente hermosa que te ves sentada detrás de ese escritorio, actuando toda oficial cuando yo perfectamente sé que lo único que deseas en el mundo en estos momentos es que yo te bese? – Hikaru comentó con una sonrisa, recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio de Misa para mirarla más de cerca.

Ahora fue el turno de la mayor Hayase de hacer una mueca y sacudir la mano como si estuviera espantando a un insecto incómodo. Aquello provocó que Hikaru soltara una risita divertida y se pusiera de pie, sin dejar de apoyar sus manos en el escritorio.

- Yo me refería a cosas realmente _importantes e impostergables_, como por ejemplo el—reporte que—

Misa comenzó a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Hikaru se inclinó peligrosamente sobre ella, sin perder el contacto visual, provocando que el corazón de la joven oficial de la UN SPACY comenzara a latir sin control.

- Yo no sé lo que opine usted, mayor Hayase… - Hikaru murmuró contra los labios de ella. – Pero para mí _esto_ es importante e impostergable…

Los labios de Hikaru se posaron suavemente en los de ella y Misa suspiró contra ellos, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y tomaba el rostro del piloto entre sus manos para acercarlo aún más a ella. Él tomó aquello como una autorización oficial para besarla… y no se equivocó.

Aún en aquella posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba, totalmente estirado sobre el escritorio de ella, Hikaru sentía que con aquel beso el mundo poco a poco se volvía un lugar perfecto. No sabía lo que vendría, no sabía lo que el destino le deparaba pero había una cosa que sí sabía: que pasara lo que pasara, él podría enfrentarlo todo, absolutamente todo, siempre y cuando tuviera a Misa Hayase a su lado.

Cuando el beso terminó, los dos se separaron reticentemente y entreabrieron sus ojos para mirarse con una mirada llena de ternura mientras una sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

- Ahora sí, - Hikaru le hizo un cariñito a Misa en la punta de la nariz. – Ya me siento motivado y listo para comenzar a trabajar.

Misa soltó una risita y discretamente se pasó el dedo por la comisura de sus labios en los que todavía podía sentir el beso de Hikaru quemándole la piel. El piloto ya se había recargado en el respaldo de su silla y estaba revisando cuidadosamente las notas que había garabateado en su tabla de clip.

Misa lo observó por unos segundos, maravillándose ante el hecho de que ese chiquillo bocón, ese piloto rebelde e insubordinado que ella había conocido tiempo atrás se había convertido en ese oficial responsable y comprometido que tenía frente a ella… y sobre todo en ese hombre tierno y noble del que ella inevitablemente se había enamorado.

La mayor Hayase sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfocarse en el trabajo que tenían pendiente. Encendió su computadora para comenzar a redactar el informe y miró a Hikaru, quien en esos momentos ya se había recargado sobre su escritorio y le estaba explicando un diagrama que había bosquejado en sus anotaciones. Era un esquema que explicaba, de manera gráfica y objetiva, el desarrollo de la misión que le había sido encomendada el día anterior.

Por espacio de 90 minutos los dos trabajaron incansablemente en la redacción de ese reporte que les había sido solicitado por el capitán Bruno Global. Las sorpresas parecían no terminar para la mayor Hayase pues con gran beneplácito e indescriptible orgullo se dio cuenta de que Hikaru podía comportarse de una manera seria y profesional cuando las circunstancias así se lo requerían.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ocupados en la redacción del reporte, el piloto trabajó concienzudamente, haciendo comentarios, observaciones y aportaciones, explicando algunos aspectos técnicos a Misa, escuchando con atención lo que ella a su vez le explicaba y finalmente redactando su reporte final de manera impecablemente profesional.

Después de ese lapso de tiempo, cuando ya el reporte estaba prácticamente listo y Hikaru, sentado en la silla de Misa, se ocupaba en escribir algunas observaciones finales en la computadora, ella decidió que era momento de recompensar esa actitud tan laboriosa y profesional de su piloto. Se acercó a él por detrás, lo abrazó alrededor de los hombros y le plantó un beso suave y tibio en la mejilla. El piloto sonrió, sin dejar de escribir.

- ¡Cuanta concentración! – Misa murmuró en su oído. - ¡Que serio te ves cuando trabajas! Cualquiera creería que eres todo un oficial de la UN SPACY.

- Un momento, amor… ya casi termino…

Misa recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Hikaru y leyó lo que él estaba escribiendo. El piloto tecleó unas cuantas palabras más y después, ceremoniosamente puso el punto final para de inmediato darse la media vuelta sobre su silla y, de manera inesperada tomar a Misa por la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas.

- ¡Ya quedó! – Hikaru anunció festivamente y como recompensa recibió un besito suave en los labios.

- Ahora solo hay que imprimirlo. – Misa se inclinó para oprimir un par de teclas.

Después, aprovechando el tiempo que tenían mientras la impresora hacía su trabajo, Hikaru acarició el rostro de Misa y la atrajo hacia él. Aquello fue algo a lo que la mayor Hayase no se resistió.

- ¿Sabes? – Él susurró contra sus labios. – Tenías razón…

- Siempre la tengo. – Misa respondió de una manera arrogantemente adorable que hizo reír a Hikaru. – Pero podrías ser más específico, teniente.

- Bueno, me refería a lo que dijiste antes, cuando me quejé de que no había un sofá en tu oficina y tú dijiste que algo se nos ocurriría. ¿Qué te parece esto?

- ¿Esto? – Misa ya estaba plantando besitos suaves en las comisuras de los labios del piloto. - ¿El que tú seas el sofá?

- Bueno, yo no tengo problemas con ello. – Él comenzó a devolverle los besitos que ella le estaba dando. – Si tú eres la única ocupante… ¿Qué te parece?

Misa comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, rebotando en el regazo del joven piloto como si estuviera probando la resistencia de un sofá. Aquello hizo que él se riera, maravillado y enternecido ante aquel aspecto tan juguetón y travieso de la personalidad de Misa Hayase que él apenas comenzaba a descubrir.

- No estás nada mal, piloto.

- ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?

- ¿Cuál?

Hikaru atrajo a Misa hacia él y la besó de lleno en los labios antes de continuar.

- Que soy un sofá-cama. Puedes sentarte en mí, puedes acostarte en mí, soy multifuncional, práctico y muy cómodo.

Misa no pudo evitar el reír, mientras le echaba los brazos alrededor del cuello a su piloto y le devolvía aquel beso que él le había dado hacía unos segundos. Hikaru no iba a oponer resistencia a aquel ataque por parte de su oficial superior. La abrazó estrechamente y sus labios se entreabrieron para recibirla.

El cuerpo del teniente Ichijo se estremeció incontrolablemente cuando sintió como Misa profundizaba aquel beso, asaltando sin ningún tipo de conmiseración ni piedad los labios y la boca del atribulado y aturdido piloto, besándolo con una pasión que amenazaba con derribar por completo cualquier defensa que él pudiera oponer… no que él fuera a hacerlo.

Cuando Misa se separó de su piloto, justo en el momento en que la impresora terminó su trabajo, Hikaru la miró ponerse de pie. Él sentía que no podía moverse, ella lo había dejado completamente atontado de cariño y ebrio de amor. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos y de dar algún orden y coherencia a sus ideas.

- ¡Wow! – Murmuró mientras una sonrisita tierna aparecía en sus labios. - ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho trabajar contigo.

- ¡Bah! – Misa se hizo la ofendida. – No voy a permitir que se relaje la disciplina, piloto. No te acostumbres a esto.

- ¿Relajar la disciplina? – Hikaru parpadeó un par de veces como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando. - ¿De qué demonios habla, mayor Hayase? Pensé que todo esto era parte del entrenamiento.

- ¿Y cómo es eso, teniente? – Preguntó ella divertida, mientras ponía las hojas impresas de su reporte en una carpeta.

- Bueno, ya sabe… - Hikaru se puso de pie y la abrazó lenta y cariñosamente. – Pensé que estábamos practicando con nuestra arma secreta… aquella que nos sacó de aquel predicamento en el que nos metimos con los zentraedis en su nave hace un tiempo.

- ¿Nuestra arma secreta? – Misa se rió.

- Ya sabe… esta…

Y completamente dispuesto a ejemplificarle a su oficial superior cual era esa arma secreta de la que estaba hablando, Hikaru besó a Misa sin ningún recato y sin pedir permiso ni autorización. Fue un beso corto que no por eso dejó de obrar su magia y cuando el piloto se separó de ella, Misa sentía que súbitamente había sido puesta en orbita a la Tierra y traída de regreso.

- ¡Ah! – La mayor Hayase respondió como si nada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por reponerse a las sensaciones que el beso de Hikaru había provocado en ella. - ¡Esa arma secreta!

El teniente Ichijo sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer el descaro de su oficial superior y sintiéndose completamente fascinado por aquella mujer encantadora que, segundo a segundo lo conquistaba un poco más con su ternura y su cariño.

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo de decir nada más al respecto, pues los ojos de Misa se habían clavado en el reloj que decoraba funcionalmente uno de los muros de su oficina. Fue entonces que Hikaru recordó que esa mujer adorable y hermosa era también una oficial profesional y siempre preocupada por el deber.

- ¡Tenemos el tiempo justo para ir a la oficina del capitán Global y entregar nuestro reporte! – Misa anunció, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. - ¡Vamos!

- ¡Hey! – Hikaru la detuvo. – Misa… un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Él la miró con ternura y movió la cabeza, asegurándole silenciosamente que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien. El piloto simplemente se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

- Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Misa. ¡Te amo, chiquita!

Los ojos de la mayor Hayase se clavaron en los de él, sin poder creer lo tierno y cariñoso que Hikaru podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía. Abrió la boca para responder a aquella declaración de amor, pero Hikaru no necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios para saberlo. Ella también lo amaba y se lo demostraba con cada respiración y cada latido de su corazón.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él ya la había tomado de la mano y la estaba conduciendo hacia la puerta de la oficina.

- ¡Vamos, mayor Hayase! No hagamos esperar al capitán Global.

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola a todos! Y mil disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización de esta semana. El trabajo se me ha venido con bastante intensidad y los días pasados estuvieron criminales. Pero por aquí seguimos dando lata. Como siempre y sin querer alargar mis comentarios, agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y a los que me han enviado reviews, mensajes, e-mails o lo que sea. Realmente lo aprecio muchisimo aunque por razones obvias no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al día con mi correo electrónico y les pido disculpas. También les agradezco a mis Betas de siempre, Mal Theisman y Al Almed, por su apoyo, su paciencia y su tiempo. ¡Un abrazo a todos! Que tengan una excelente semana y nos vemos por acá muy pronto. ¡Saludos!

-

* * *

**MACROSS: DO YOU REMEMBER LOVE? **

© 1984 Estudios Nue, Tatsunoko Production y Artland

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	4. Remontando hacia el Futuro

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**o O o**

* * *

-

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a Misa Hayase (Lisa Hayes) en su cumpleaños que estará celebrando el próximo 3 de marzo. ¡Muchas felicidades! _

-

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**REMONTANDO HACIA EL FUTURO**

**-**

El capitán Bruno J. Global miraba insistentemente por el ventanal de su oficina privada. Había pasado más de una hora en aquel sitio, sin moverse y sin siquiera sentir el paso del tiempo mientras observaba con curiosidad todo lo que veía debajo de él.

Desde aquella madrugada él había dado la orden de que el _SDF-1 Macross_ comenzara a moverse, tratando de encontrar un lugar que fuera viable para aterrizar la enorme fortaleza espacial y comenzar con los formidables esfuerzos de reconstrucción que él sabía que ahora la Humanidad tenía frente a ella.

No sería fácil encontrar un buen sitio en aquella Tierra diezmada y desolada, absolutamente devastada por un ataque apocalíptico que había no solo terminado con la mayor parte de la humanidad, sino que además había destruido a todo un planeta.

La tarea que tenían enfrente era tan desproporcionadamente monstruosa que bien podría haber sido considerada imposible. Pero él tenía fe en su gente y sabía que saldrían adelante… no sabía como, pero de una u otra manera él sabía que saldrían adelante.

Fue el sonido de un toquido suave pero firme a la puerta de su oficina privada lo que finalmente lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Separó la boquilla de su omnipresente pipa de sus labios y la colocó en un cenicero sobre su escritorio, al tiempo que tomaba asiento y con una voz que sonó más cansada de lo que él hubiera querido, anunció que podían entrar.

La puerta se abrió y frente a él aparecieron dos de sus oficiales más valiosos: la Mayor Misa Hayase, Primera Oficial del Macross y el Teniente Hikaru Ichijo, líder de grupo aéreo y héroe de la última batalla.

Los dos jóvenes avanzaron con un paso firme y resuelto hasta quedar frente al escritorio y una vez ahí, con perfecta sincronización y aire marcial, ambos oficiales se cuadraron ante el capitán, reportándose y presentándole sus saludos.

El capitán Global les devolvió el saludo tal y como el protocolo lo indicaba y después les indicó que podían descansar. Fue entonces que la mayor Hayase, dando un paso al frente, puso la carpeta con su reporte sobre el escritorio del capitán.

- Señor, el teniente Ichijo y yo elaboramos un reporte conjunto. Me tomé la libertad de sugerirle al teniente que así lo hiciéramos para simplificar los protocolos. Creo que en estos momentos no estamos en posición de ser burocráticos y dado que el teniente Ichijo y yo colaboramos en la misión que estamos reportando—

- Me parece bien. – Global la interrumpió, mientras le daba un rápido vistazo al reporte y volvía a colocar la carpeta sobre el escritorio. – Ya lo estudiaré con calma más tarde. Antes que nada quiero decirles que todos estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes y de la participación que tuvieron en su la batalla de ayer. La estrategia que idearon con esa canción de la Protocultura y el canto de Minmei fue la clave de nuestra victoria.

Global hizo una pausa y observó detenidamente a sus dos oficiales antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo:

- Y la manera en la que encararon su misión y no dudaron en entrar al combate… yo en lo particular me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes. Son oficiales como ustedes los que necesitamos en nuestras filas.

- Gracias, señor. – Los dos jóvenes militares respondieron al unísono.

- Mayor Hayase, sé que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de usted… y en su caso, teniente Ichijo, donde sea que el mayor Fokker esté, sé que en estos momentos debe de estar muy orgulloso de su pupilo.

La primera oficial y el piloto de combate bajaron la mirada, sintiendo que los ojos se les llenaban de lágrimas con los comentarios de aquel hombre al que ellos tanto respetaban y admiraban. Esas palabras significaban mucho para ellos.

Fue hasta que el capitán Global se puso de pie que ellos levantaron la mirada. Por un momento, Hikaru tuvo el impulso de retroceder ante el avance de aquel impresionante militar que se acercaba a ellos. Pero se resistió a aquel impulso y permaneció impávido en posición de firmes al lado de Misa, quien miraba a Global con curiosidad.

Sus ojos siguieron los movimientos del capitán y hasta entonces notaron que sobre el escritorio había un par de cajitas de metal que los dos jóvenes reconocieron de inmediato. Eran dos cajitas reglamentarias de las condecoraciones entregadas por la UN SPACY.

Hikaru miró a Misa de soslayo, sintiendo que el corazón súbitamente se le había acelerado en el pecho y ella, dedicándole una media sonrisa nerviosa, le hizo saber que ella se sentía igual… aquello era una sorpresa que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Bruno J. Global no perdió detalle de aquel breve interludio que los dos oficiales acababan de compartir, pero optó por pretender que no había notado aquel pequeño dialogo silencioso, porque eso era lo que aquello había sido.

En lugar de eso simplemente se detuvo frente a los dos jóvenes que, de pie frente al capitán del SDF-1 Macross, parecían unos niños. Los miró a los ojos, pasando su mirada de los profundamente verdes de la mayor Hayase a los radiantemente azules del teniente Ichijo y se aprestó a hablar con gran ceremonia:

- En estos momentos no hay tiempo para burocracia ni para protocolos. – Global les explicó. – Pero yo creo que al soldado se le debe de reconocer su heroísmo cuando su sudor, su sangre y sus lágrimas aún están frescas. Por eso quiero entregarles ahora mismo algo que más que una recompensa, es un reconocimiento al heroísmo y al espíritu militar que mostraron el día de ayer durante esa última batalla.

El capitán abrió una de las cajitas y llamó a la mayor Hayase, quien inmediatamente dio un paso al frente adquiriendo una postura formalmente marcial mientras escuchaba lo que el capitán Global estaba diciendo:

- Mayor Misa Hayase, Primera Oficial del SDF-1, por sus servicios excepcionalmente meritorios en una asignación de gran responsabilidad, por heroísmo militar extraordinario en operaciones de combate y por el valor mostrado en el cumplimiento del deber, la UN SPACY le otorga por mi conducto la Medalla Titanium.

La mayor Hayase sentía que su corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho mientras el capitán Global le colocaba la medalla en su uniforme. Cuando él dio un paso atrás, ella instintivamente se llevó la mano a la sien en un impecable saludo militar que él reciprocó.

- ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de usted, mayor Hayase!

- ¡Gracias, señor!

- Teniente Hikaru Ichijo, Líder del Escuadrón Skull.

- ¡Señor! – Hikaru dio un paso al frente y saludó militarmente.

- La UN SPACY también le otorga la Medalla Titanium. – Dijo él, colocando la medalla en el pecho palpitante del joven piloto. – Y por su heroísmo y arriesgar voluntariamente la vida en cumplimiento del deber, también se le otorga la Medalla Orión.

Los ojos del piloto de combate se agrandaron al escuchar aquello y aún más al ver como el capitán Global le colocaba la segunda medalla en el pecho de su uniforme. Sus ojos inevitablemente se movieron para mirar a Misa quien, con la vista al frente en su más formal postura militar, no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa radiante que denotaba lo orgullosa que se sentía de su piloto en esos momentos.

- ¡Teniente Ichijo! – El capitán Global dio un paso atrás. - ¡Buen trabajo, muchacho!

- ¡Gracias, señor! – Hikaru respondió con un circunspecto saludo militar.

- La misión que ustedes llevaron a cabo durante la última batalla fue trascendental y de vital importancia para todos. – Global habló, mientras iba a sentarse a su escritorio. – Sin embargo creo que la verdadera misión comienza ahora. Ustedes mejor que nadie saben la situación real de la Tierra y para ustedes no es secreto que reconstruirla y repoblarla tomará años, quizás décadas. Es por eso que necesito contar con su apoyo y necesito que ustedes, como mi gente de confianza, me respaldaren en toda circunstancia.

- Usted sabe que puede contar con nosotros, capitán. – Misa Hayase habló en nombre de los dos. – Y le agradecemos la confianza.

- El tiempo que está por venir será sin duda el tiempo más difícil y agotador de nuestras vidas. Y quiero que desde el principio estén concientes de ello. Nadie en la UN SPACY tiene la experiencia que ustedes tienen. Quiero que sepan que las cosas no serán fáciles y ustedes tienen que estar preparados para lo que venga… para cualquier misión.

- Así será. – Volvió a responder Misa.

- En ese caso, agradezco su prestancia y su espíritu militar. Eso sería todo y pueden retirarse.

Los dos jóvenes oficiales saludaron militarmente y salieron de la oficina caminando a paso vivo, dejando tras de sí a un agobiado y exhausto capitán Global que se echó la gorra de guarnición sobre los ojos y se arrellanó en su asiento, mientras su pipa regresaba a sus labios y él volvía a sumirse en profundas meditaciones.

En esos momentos, entre todas las preocupaciones y todos los asuntos que le daban vueltas en la cabeza, había dos ideas fijas que no podía quitare de ahí aunque lo intentara.

La primera tenía simplemente un código militar: el _Proyecto Megaroad_.

La segunda idea tenía un tono algo más paternalista pues Bruno J. Global se había hecho a la idea de que, en cuanto pudiera, tendría una charla de hombre a hombre con Hikaru Ichijo… y el tema de dicha conversación sería la relación del piloto de combate con Misa Hayase.

-

* * *

-

Apenas Misa y Hikaru habían salido de la oficina privada del capitán Global y se habían alejado lo suficiente por el pasillo como para considerarse lo suficientemente lejos y por consiguiente seguros, Hikaru tomó a Misa por los hombros y sin aviso la empujó hacia un pequeño, estrecho y oscuro pasillo lateral. Los dos quedaron parcialmente ocultos por unas cajas que se encontraban amontonadas en aquel lugar y que contenían solo Dios sabía que cosa. No que a ellos les importara demasiado el contenido de las mismas.

Misa reaccionó con un gritito por lo imprevisto de aquella acción, pero él la silenció llevándose el dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio. Unas vez que todo había quedado en calma Hikaru fue el primero en sonreír, mientras miraba a Misa a los ojos y le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Preguntó travieso.

Misa negó con la cabeza y lo miró con una mirada llena de amor y de orgullo que fue suficiente para que el corazón del piloto comenzara a latir más de prisa. Misa se acercó a él para echarle los brazos alrededor de los hombros y abrazarlo con cariño.

- No, fue una sorpresa para mí también… ¡Felicidades, amor! No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti… ¡Dos medallas!

- ¡Gracias, Misa! – Hikaru le devolvió el abrazo y la besó en la sien. - ¡Felicidades a usted también, mayor Hayase! Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de usted.

Los dos se separaron levemente y observaron las medallas que lucían sobre el pecho. Enseguida se sonrieron mutuamente y Hikaru se inclinó para besar a Misa en los labios. Después de aquel beso suave y lleno de amor, los dos dieron un paso atrás, pero sin dejar de sostenerse las manos.

- ¿Quieres salir a celebrar más tarde? - El piloto preguntó esperanzado. – Podríamos ir a la ciudad, a algún restaurante… o algo.

- Me encantaría, amor. – Misa sonrió con tristeza. – Pero mi turno en el puente va a ser bastante largo, me temo. No sé a qué hora dejaré de estar de servicio hoy.

- ¡Oh! – Hikaru estaba decepcionado. – En tal caso…

- ¡Hey! – Misa le colocó la mano en la barbilla para que él la mirara a los ojos. – No pongas esa carita, amor… si no celebramos hoy, lo haremos cualquier otro día.

- Sí. – Hikaru la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Es solo que quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo… pero… a la hora que salgas de servicio llámame, Misa. Me gustaría que pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos esta noche… aunque fuera solo un ratito.

- Yo te llamo en cuanto salga del puente, amor.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- ¡Te lo prometo!

Hikaru sonrió radiantemente y se acercó para besarla con ternura en los labios. Cuando se separaron, ella le acarició el rostro.

- Será mejor que regrese a mi puesto. – Misa explicó. – Entre más pronto comience, más pronto podré salir.

- Te veo en la noche entonces, amor. – Él respondió.

- ¡Así será, piloto! Cuídate mucho por favor.

Misa dio un paso al frente y lo besó rápida y urgentemente en los labios antes de comenzar a alejar por el rumbo del puente. Hikaru la despidió con una sonrisa enamorada y un impecable saludo militar que ella reciprocó. Después se quedó ahí mirando como Misa se alejaba de él y finalmente se perdía en la esquina de un pasillo.

El piloto suspiró profundamente y dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero cuando lo hizo lo único que sucedió fue que se topó frente a frente con el capitán Global que, de pie en el pasillo y con su pipa en los labios, seguramente se dirigía al puente.

- ¡Señor! – Hikaru lo saludó otra vez, llevándose su mano derecha a la sien.

- Teniente Ichijo… ¿Podemos hablar? No le quitaré mucho tiempo.

- Yo—sí, claro… ¡Por supuesto, señor! – El piloto balbuceó en un intento por controlar su nerviosismo.

- Teniente, lo que le voy a decir es completamente extraoficial y fuera de todo protocolo militar pero aún así considero que es mi deber hablar de ello con usted porque no quiero que las cosas se malinterpreten.

- ¿Sí, capitán?

Global se entretuvo unos segundos en disfrutar de su pipa mientras observaba atenta, casi inquisitivamente al joven teniente Hikaru Ichijo quien no podía menos que sentirse algo nervioso ante aquella mirada profunda e inquietante de ese hombre que, dadas las circunstancias, era el Jefe Supremo de las Fuerzas de Defensa Terrestres.

- Se trata de la mayor Hayase, teniente.

Hikaru respiró un poco más tranquilo y con una seguridad que ni él mismo sabía que podía tener, encaró al capitán Global, mirándolo de frente y a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede con la mayor Hayase, capitán?

- Me he dado cuenta de que usted y ella…

Global dejó aquella frase al aire, sintiéndose inseguro de cómo debería terminarla. Sin embargo no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado pues fue Hikaru quien tomó en sus manos la responsabilidad de hacerlo de una manera contundente y absoluta.

- Ella y yo estamos juntos, señor. – Le aseguró. – Somos pareja… le he pedido que sea mi novia y ella ha aceptado. No creo que estemos yendo contra ninguna normativa de la UN SPACY con nuestra relación, capitán.

- No, no lo están haciendo, teniente. – Global respondió, sintiéndose gratamente sorprendido por la decisión mostrada por el joven piloto de combate. – Mientras sepan guardar la disciplina y los protocolos militares, no hay ningún inconveniente. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me preocupa es…

Hikaru observó a Bruno Global mientras él trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas. Pero en esta ocasión el piloto no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tratar de sacar al capitán de su apuro. Hikaru sabía exactamente qué era lo que Global iba a decir y se preparó para responder de la mejor manera.

- Usted es muy joven, teniente… y la mayor Hayase ha vivido su vida sola y es una mujer muy independiente. Jamás la había visto interesarse en ningún hombre, mucho menos en un piloto de combate que es varios años y varios rangos inferior a ella… y lo último que yo quisiera es que usted—bueno, Misa es como una hija para mi, teniente Ichijo… usted lo sabe.

- Señor, - Hikaru respondió con firmeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Yo amo a Misa y mi amor es sincero… quizás yo no soy el hombre que usted esperaría para ella, pero mis intenciones con ella son serias, capitán. Yo soy el primero que quiere mantenerla a salvo y libre de todo peligro, de cualquier dolor o desilusión. Yo la amo, capitán. Ella está segura conmigo y yo quiero llevar mi relación con ella hasta el final. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Hikaru hizo una breve pausa, tanto para tomar aire como para organizar en su cabeza lo siguiente que quería que el capitán Global supiera… porque quería que él lo entendiera bien, que no le quedara ninguna duda respecto a la sinceridad del amor que él sentía por Misa. Después de unos segundos los ojos del piloto volvieron a clavarse en los de Global.

- No sé cuánto más de mi tiempo podré darle porque un piloto de combate como yo puede morir en cualquier momento, señor. Pero le aseguro que le voy a dar cada minuto y cada segundo que me quede de vida… ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. La amo, señor. Amo a Misa Hayase con mi vida.

Una incipiente sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en las comisuras de los labios del capitán Global… sonrisa que él se ocupó muy bien en disimular llevándose su pipa a la boca y acomodándose su gorra de guarnición de manera que le cubriera parcialmente los ojos.

- Eso es todo lo que quería saber, teniente. – Susurró mientras seguía su camino. – Trátela bien¿quiere? Ella se merece todo el amor que usted pueda darle… cuídela mucho y sobre todo, no la haga sufrir.

- Ella está a salvo conmigo, capitán. Por Misa yo estaría dispuesto a dar la vida. Usted no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

Global asintió con la cabeza y miró a Hikaru quien, firme e inconmovible en medio de aquel pasillo, ya se había llevado la mano a la sien en un saludo militar que el capitán Global respondió.

- Puede retirarse, teniente.

El teniente Ichijo dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí con pasos seguros y determinados, tomando la dirección de los hangares y puestos de vuelo del Macross. Bruno Global lo miró por unos segundos antes de que él mismo siguiera con su camino.

Fue hasta entonces que el viejo y curtido capitán se permitió sonreír abiertamente y asentir con la cabeza mientras, dentro de su corazón les deseaba a Hikaru y a Misa una vida larga y llena de amor y de felicidad.

¡Dios bien sabía que ellos se la merecían porque se la habían ganado a base de lágrimas, sudor y sangre!

-

* * *

-

La Primera Oficial del Macross, mayor Misa Hayase se encontraba de pie en el pasillo de las barracas de los pilotos de combate. Eran más de las 2200 horas y hacía apenas unos minutos que había salido de su turno de servicio en el puente de la fortaleza espacial.

Frente a ella estaba la puerta de la habitación del teniente Ichijo y ella estaba tratando de decidir si llamaba a la puerta, si simplemente la abría y entraba o si sería mejor irse a su propia habitación y llamarlo por teléfono.

Un par de pilotos pasaron a su lado y se detuvieron para saludarla militarmente. Ella respondió a aquel saludo, llevándose la mano a la sien como el protocolo y la costumbre le indicaban, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojarse profundamente.

No era común ver a la Primera Oficial de la nave por esos rumbos y eso fue evidente en la sorpresa que Misa vio en los rostros de los dos pilotos… y en la risita traviesa que escuchó una vez que se alejaron. A esas alturas ya todos sabían lo que había entre ella y Hikaru. Ya no había razón para sentirse nerviosa o mostrarse cautelosa al respecto.

Misa Hayase dio un paso al frente y con seguridad y determinación abrió la puerta del camarote de Hikaru y entró en él, anunciándose mientras lo hacía para evitar que el piloto se fuera a asustar o a sobresaltar con su súbita aparición.

- ¡Hikaru! – Misa lo llamó. - ¿Estás aquí, amor?

- ¡Misa!

Como movido por un resorte, Hikaru se puso de pie. Durante un buen rato el piloto había estado tendido en su cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y simplemente observando distraídamente el techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido ese día: el maravilloso despertar que había tenido esa mañana… las inesperadas medallas que había recibido… la conversación que había sostenido con el capitán Global… toda la actividad que había tenido a lo largo del día en la base… y Misa, por sobre todas las cosas pensaba en ella.

Por eso el verla aparecer en su camarote de esa manera había sido casi como si la hubiera invocado y ella hubiera salido directamente de sus sueños. El escuchar su voz y ponerse de pie habían sido una misma cosa. El piloto, recién bañado y vestido con un pantalón de ejercicios y una camiseta, se acercó a su oficial superior y la recibió con un beso suave y tierno en los labios.

- ¡Hola amor! – La saludó con alegría. – Pasé por el puente hace un par de horas pero no me permitieron el acceso… te llamé a tu camarote pero no estabas… pensé que ya no te vería el día de hoy.

- Te prometí que nos veríamos¿recuerdas? – Misa le sonrió, al tiempo que dejaba su carpeta y otras cosas que llevaba cargando sobre la primera superficie plana que encontró. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Con mucho trabajo. – Hikaru la abrazó alrededor de la cintura y recargó su frente en la de ella. – Pero todo en orden… y ni siquiera creo que tenga que preguntar como estuvo tu día, amor. Sé que fue terrible.

- Algo cansado. – Misa asintió. – Pero hay que olvidarnos del trabajo al menos por unos momentos¿te parece?

- Es una propuesta que no voy a discutir ni a rechazar, mayor.

Misa sonrió y deslizó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hikaru. Una de ellas se enredó en los cabellos del muchacho mientras la otra le acariciaba la nuca. Él sonrió y entrecerró los ojos, maravillado como siempre del poder que las manos de ella ejercían sobre él… aquellas caricias simples e inocentes lo hacían olvidar todo el cansancio y la tensión del día.

- ¿Ya cenaste? – Preguntó Misa, siempre preocupada por el bienestar del piloto.

Él negó con la cabeza y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Aquello le pareció absolutamente adorable a la mayor Hayase, quien no pudo evitar el besarlo suavemente en la frente.

- ¿Tienes algo de provisiones por aquí? – Misa miró hacia la cocineta. – Puedo preparar algo rápido… no sé si—

- ¡No te preocupes! – Hikaru la silenció con un besito suave en los labios. – Amor, si quieres puedes tomar una ducha aquí y relajarte un poco mientras yo preparo algo de café y unos sándwiches o algo… no tengo mucho pero ya improvisaré. ¿Qué te parece?

- Pero… - Ahora fue el turno de Misa de sonrojarse levemente. – Yo—no traigo cambio de ropa ni nada y—

- Ven… - Hikaru la tomó por la muñeca y la condujo a su reducido dormitorio. – Te presto algo… un pantalón de ejercicio, una camiseta… - Él ya estaba sacando la ropa de su pequeño armario. – Una sudadera para que no tengas frío.

Misa tomó la sudadera que él le entregó y la sostuvo en sus manos frente a sus ojos. A pesar de que Hikaru no era alto ni fornido, para ella aquella sudadera parecía enorme. Era una sudadera azul claro con una calavera al pecho y las palabras _"11° Escuadrón Aeroespacial Skull – UN SPACY – SDF-1 Macross"_ escritas alrededor de aquella calavera. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la primera oficial y miró a su piloto quien le sonreía un tanto divertido.

- Sé que esa sudadera prácticamente te va a devorar cuando te la pongas pero… pero creo que te verás hermosa usándola. ¿Qué te parece?

- Está bien, Hikaru pero… ¿No te molesta que tome esa ducha aquí en tu camarote? Porque yo podría ir al mío y—

- ¡Shhhh! – Hikaru le colocó un dedo sobre los labios. – Esta es tu casa, bonita… bueno, tu camarote… como sea. Y tú, Misa Hayase, jamás serás una molestia para mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Misa solo atinó a asentir, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de él y ella sentía que se perdía irremediablemente en ese mar profundamente azul en el que no le importaría naufragar. Hikaru le sonrió y le indicó la puerta del baño, mientras le informaba que él se ocuparía de preparar una cena decente mientras ella se bañaba.

La mayor Hayase se dirigió entonces al pequeño baño privado del teniente Ichijo, cargando su fardo de ropa, mientras él se encaminaba a la cocineta en donde le esperaba la difícil misión de preparar una cena digna de su novia con las pocas provisiones que tenía… y se hacía el firme propósito de que al día siguiente, en cuanto tuviera un momento libre, iría a surtir su despensa.

- Siempre listos. – Pensó el piloto mientras comenzaba a sacar de los anaqueles cualquier cosa que pudiera servir.

-

* * *

-

Poco más tarde Hikaru se ocupaba en colocar su flamante cena, consistente en unos sándwiches de queso, algunas galletas y café a discreción, sobre la barra de su cocineta que él había acondicionado como comedor. Él, a diferencia de Misa, no tenía ningún tipo de salita de estar en su camarote.

El piloto dio un paso atrás y pensó que aquello no se veía tan mal… sobre todo considerando la escasez de víveres y las raciones tan magras que les asignaban en el ejército.

- Al menos es mejor que un pescado radioactivo y con cara de monstruo. – Pensó.

Casi de inmediato escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y dio media vuelta para ver aparecer a Misa, vestida con la ropa que él le había proporcionado y que en el cuerpo de la mayor Hayase parecía ser particularmente grande. Aunque ella se había ocupado de hacer algunos dobleces aquí y allá para ajustarla un poco.

Hikaru sonrió al percatarse de que Misa se veía adorable y sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de acercarse a ella y recibirla con un beso.

- La cena está lista. – Le anunció después de besarla en la mejilla. – No es mucho, pero espero que te guste.

- ¡Se ve delicioso! – Misa miró lo que él había preparado y se saboreó por adelantado esos sándwiches de queso que, a pesar de ser tan humildes, él se había ocupado de pasar por la parrilla para hacerlos un poco más apetitosos. – Y huele muy bien.

- No tan bien como tú. – Hikaru se acercó a ella y aspiró su aroma.

- Hikaru… - Misa se sentó en el banco que él le ofreció. – Hablando de eso, no tienes nada en tu baño, amor.

- ¿Nada? – El piloto pestañeó un par de veces. - ¿No había agua, toallas, jabón…?

- Lo básico. – Misa asintió, mientras probaba su sándwich y se daba cuenta de que sabía tan bien como se veía. - ¡Esto es delicioso! Eres bueno, piloto.

- Gracias. – Él sonrió. – Pero… ¿Qué hace falta en el baño?

- Bueno, ya sabes… un buen shampoo, acondicionador, crema… esas cosas.

- ¡Ah…! – Hikaru respondió, sin saber exactamente que más podría decir.

- _No tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy hablando, piloto adorable_. – Misa pensó.

- Y… ¿Dónde compro esas cosas? – Hikaru respondió después de unos segundos con una expresión de inocencia en el rostro que hizo que ella se enterneciera.

- Estaba pensando. – Misa se acercó a él para acariciarle la mejilla. – Si mañana salimos temprano, podríamos ir a comprar algunas cosas.

- Había pensado ir a comprar algo de despensa. – Hikaru le informó. – Pero si tú vas conmigo sería mucho mejor.

- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a la ciudad entonces?

- ¡Me encantaría!

Los dos sonrieron radiantemente y comenzaron a hacer cálculos para sus turnos del día siguiente. Los VF1 del Macross estaban en mantenimiento después de la última batalla y los turnos de patrullaje y las guardias estaban siendo rotadas entre los escuadrones cuyos VF1 aún no entraban al taller o ya habían salido de él.

En el caso de Hikaru, él no tendría que volar hasta dentro de dos días pues su nave estaba siendo concienzudamente revisada. Eso, sin embargo, no lo eximía de sus responsabilidades administrativas y el papeleo correspondiente. Estaría ocupado en su turno de ocho horas, pero nada realmente complicado.

Por su parte Misa tenía que reportarse en el puente a las 0600 horas. Ella, a diferencia de Hikaru, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. El Macross seguía moviéndose, tratando de localizar un buen sitio en donde aterrizar y comenzar con los esfuerzos de reconstrucción. Debía ser un lugar con posibilidades de recuperación ecológica, un lugar que no presentara niveles de radiación peligrosos (aunque se preferiría encontrar un sitio totalmente libre de radiación) y que fuera susceptible de colonizar. Los habitantes del Macross debían salir a la Tierra y construir su nueva ciudad.

Y Misa, como la primera oficial del Macross, tenía muchas responsabilidades encima en esos momentos… y por los rumores que circulaban entre los altos mandos, ella sabía que Bruno Global le iba a asignar aún más responsabilidades en los días subsecuentes.

Sin embargo ella calculó que si trabajaba de prisa y sin distracciones, podría estar fuera del Puente del Macross alrededor de las 1700 horas. Así que la cita quedó hecha: Hikaru iría a recogerla a su habitación a las 1800 horas y los dos irían a la ciudad a hacer algunas compras y si todo salía bien, incluso a cenar.

Poco después los dos se dedicaron a limpiar la cocineta y a poner todo en su lugar. Hikaru trataba de mantener su camarote en orden pero no siempre tenía éxito en su empresa. Sin embargo la mano de Misa comenzaba a hacerse notar en algunos rincones en los que ella, aún sin proponérselo, comenzaba a poner orden e incluso un poco de decoración.

Algo llamó poderosamente la atención de Misa cuando Hikaru la invitó a sentarse un rato en el único lugar disponible que tenía: su cama. Y ese algo fue que el piloto había colocado el modelo de VF4 que ella le había obsequiado justo sobre su mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. Aquello le pareció un detalle muy tierno de parte del piloto que, por lo demás, mantenía el resto de sus modelos de aeronaves en un módulo cercano a la puerta del camarote.

Hikaru pareció notar que Misa se había percatado de aquello pues de inmediato tomó el VF4 en su mano e hizo sonidos como si estuviera volando, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en la mayor Hayase.

- Gracias por este regalo, Misa… la verdad es que me gustó mucho y yo—no sé cómo agradecértelo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, amor! – Ella se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla. – Me alegra que te haya gustado.

El piloto volvió a colocarlo sobre la mesita y fue cuando Misa notó de que había algo extraño en esa mesita: ahí, junto a su lámpara de noche y su VF4 estaba un portarretratos. Lo realmente curioso es que estaba vacío. Hikaru sonrió al percatarse de que Misa se había dado cuenta de aquello y, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro para abrazarla contra su costado, le explicó:

- Cuando venía de regreso de la base me detuve a comprar ese portarretratos… estaba pensando que no tengo ninguna fotografía tuya y me gustaría tener una, amor.

- ¿Una fotografía… mía? – Misa le respondió y parpadeó incrédulamente, como si no supiera de lo que él estaba hablando.

- Bueno, sí. – Hikaru la besó en la frente. – Me gustaría tener tu imagen ahí para poderte ver por las mañanas, cuando abra los ojos… o por las noches antes de dormir. Eso es, cuando no estés aquí conmigo, claro…

Misa se rió suavemente y miró al piloto a los ojos. Él le sonreía con una sonrisa encantadoramente traviesa que provocó que lo único que ella deseara en la vida fuera lanzarse sobre Hikaru y besarlo hasta quitarle el aliento. Y Misa Hayase no era de las personas que dejaban sus propósitos sin cumplir.

Inesperadamente se dejó ir sobre Hikaru y atrapó los labios del muchacho en los suyos, besándolo con una pasión, una urgencia y una necesidad que solo rivalizaban con el amor y la ternura que ella, a pesar de todo, estaba poniendo en aquel beso.

- ¡Wow! – Hikaru susurró, tratando de inhalar el precioso aire vital, una vez que Misa se separó de él, pero solo para besarlo suavemente en el cuello, provocando que el piloto temblara de placer. - ¡Misa…!

- Tengo algunas fotografías en mi camarote pero no son muchas, amor… y en realidad hay algo que a mi me gustaría aún más.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Una foto en donde estuviéramos los dos. – Misa lo miró a los ojos desde el lugar en donde estaba cómodamente anidada en el hombro del piloto.

Una sonrisa radiante comenzó a aparecer en los labios de Hikaru… sonrisa que sin embargo no llegó a formarse del todo cuando el piloto recordó un pequeño detalle y bajó su mirada, decepcionado.

- Pero no tengo cámara fotográfica… - Y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa enorme ahora sí explotó en su rostro. - ¡Hey, tengo una idea!

Hikaru se puso de pie de un salto y enseguida encendió la computadora que tenía justo al lado de su cama, en su escritorio. Misa siguió sus movimientos sin saber que era lo que ese piloto alocado traía en mente pero él ya se estaba ocupando en explicar su plan.

- Podemos tomar unas imágenes con la cámara de la computadora y de ahí sacar algunas, imprimirlas y—

- ¡Teniente Ichijo! – Misa pretendió regañarlo. - ¿Se da cuenta de que está hablando de una cámara de videoconferencia oficial? Las cámaras instaladas en estas máquinas no pueden ser utilizadas para fines sociales ni personales, señor.

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¡Eso se llama peculado y está sancionado por el Código de Justicia Militar!

- ¡Mayor Hayase! – Hikaru hizo un exagerado gesto de sorpresa, como si estuviera sinceramente escandalizado. - ¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese¡En mi camarote no voy a permitir esas palabrotas, señorita!

- ¡Hikaru…! – Misa entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que esa palabra sonara como una advertencia, aunque por dentro encontraba hilarante aquella situación.

El piloto suspiró con falsa resignación y haciendo esos ojitos de cachorrito sin dueño que jamás fallaban en desarmar por completo a Misa. Ella lo miró con una mirada entre divertida y disciplinaria, preparándose a escuchar lo que estaba por venir… no sabía como era que Hikaru lograba enternecerla y hacerla reír a cada momento que pasaban juntos.

- ¿Qué diría mi oficial superior si se enterara? Quiero decir, lo único que este pobre piloto quiere es una foto de su novia y nada más… ¿realmente sería un crimen tan grave, mayor Hayase? Porque ¿sabe algo? No me importa _pecular_ para que luego me hagan corte marcial y me arrojen al calabozo… al menos tendré esa imagen de la mujer más hermosa del mundo para acompañarme en mis momentos de soledad.

- ¡Hikaru! – Misa no pudo menos que emocionarse con aquello. - ¡Eres imposible¿Lo sabías? Eres absolutamente enervante e insufrible…

- ¿Entonces tomo eso como una autorización expresa para utilizar la cámara para esos terribles fines personales, mayor Hayase?

Ella elevó sus ojos a los cielos, suspiró profundamente e hizo un ademán con la mano que significaba que ya nada podría hacerse y que se daba por vencida. Hikaru se rió divertido… ¡Le encantaban esas actitudes traviesas y juguetonas de Misa!

- ¡Ven acá! – El piloto terminó de ajustar la cámara de videoconferencia. – ¡Listo! Hora de _pecular_ juntos… vamos a grabar esto…

- Pero amor… - Misa protestó, mientras intentaba acomodarse el cabello. - ¡Estoy hecha un desastre! Ando despeinada y esta ropa me queda enorme… además…

- ¡Te ves preciosa! – El piloto la silenció con un beso.

- ¡Me veo como un esperpento! – Misa rezongó.

- ¡Eres el esperpento más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, entonces! – Hikaru se sentó a su lado. - ¡Vamos! Mira a la cámara… sonríe…

- ¡Hikaru! – Misa se rió, mientras él la abrazaba alrededor de los hombros y la besaba en la mejilla.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos se dedicaron a posar ante la cámara y a hacer toda clase de caras raras, caras serias, caras formales, caras graciosas… y a reírse como un par de poseídos.

Realmente no recordaban un tiempo en sus vidas en los que los dos se hubieran reído tanto. Fue un pequeño interludio juguetón en el que ambos parecieron olvidarse del mundo y dedicarse a ser lo que realmente eran: un par de jóvenes enamorados.

Después de eso los dos se sentaron frente a la pantalla de la computadora para ver la grabación que habían hecho. Si antes habían reído con ganas, ahora lo hicieron con histeria. No sabían por qué, pero encontraban aquella grabación extremadamente graciosa. La vieron un par de veces y se rieron tanto que para el momento en que aquel video de cinco minutos terminó su segunda presentación de la noche, tanto Misa como Hikaru tenían lágrimas en los ojos y les dolía el estómago de tanta risa.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Misa finalmente se sentó en la cama, aún tratando de recuperarse. - ¡Hikaru, estás loco!

- No lo discuto, pero tú hiciste las mejores caras raras de ese video.

- ¡Mentira!

- ¡Claro que sí!

Misa tomó aire y se subió a la cama, recargando su espalda contra el muro y acurrucándose consigo misma mientras observaba a Hikaru trabajar diligentemente en la computadora.

- ¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Ah, no sea tan curiosa e impaciente, mayor! Ya lo verá…

Misa dejó escapar un suspiro largo y una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios. El cansancio del día comenzaba a hacer mella en la primera oficial del Macross, pero jamás en su vida se había sentido tan tranquila ni tan absolutamente feliz como en esos momentos.

Pasados unos minutos, un sonido suave pero bastante molesto hizo que Misa mirara hacia donde Hikaru estaba trabajando. Él se inclinó para tomar algo que en esos momentos estaba apareciendo en la impresora que estaba instalada debajo del escritorio. El piloto miró la foto impresa que tenía en la mano y su sonrisa se hizo radiante, mientras iba a sentarse al lado de Misa para mostrársela.

- ¿Qué te parece?

En la fotografía aparecían los dos juntos. Hikaru tenía a Misa abrazada alrededor de los hombros y las expresiones de pura felicidad que ambos tenían en sus rostros los hacían verse radiantes. Era una fotografía que a Misa le pareció maravillosa.

- ¡Es una fotografía excelente, Hikaru! Nos vemos bien juntos… ¿no lo crees?

- ¡Muy bien! – El piloto la besó en la mejilla. – Creo que podré sacar mil fotos de ese video, pero por ahora me conformo con esta.

Ya Hikaru la estaba colocando en su portarretratos para después ponerlo sobre la mesita.

- ¡Listo! – Dijo, regresando al lado de Misa. – Voy a imprimir otra copia para ponerla en el panel de control del Skull Uno, amor.

- ¡Hikaru! – Misa lo besó en el cuello y él sonrió. - ¡Te amo tanto!

- Yo también te amo, Misa… con toda el alma.

- ¿Podrías imprimir otra copia para mí?

- Voy a imprimir varias copias y otras fotos más… para que tengas una en tu camarote, otra en el puente, otra en tu oficina… para que puedas verme todo el día y no me extrañes tanto. – Hikaru le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Que arrogante!

- ¡Oye! – Él se defendió. – Yo pienso tapizar mi camarote con fotos tuyas… ¡Me encantas, Hayase! Eres hermosa…

El piloto miraba insistentemente a Misa y su mano comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con cariño mientras ella le sonreía y se acomodaba en ese hueco que se formaba entre el cuello del teniente Ichijo y su hombro… un lugar que Misa había descubierto que era perfecto para ella.

- Amor… - Misa murmuró después de unos segundos, mientras trazaba algunas figuras invisibles en el pecho del piloto. – Hoy, antes de salir de mi turno, hablé con el capitán Global.

- ¿Sí? – Hikaru respondió interesado. - ¿Qué quería?

Misa se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó aún más contra Hikaru, quien la abrazó posesivamente y la comenzó a besar en el cabello, en la frente y en la sien.

- Fue una conversación corta en realidad… él solamente… bueno, me preguntó sobre ti.

- Ajá… - Fue todo lo que atinó a responder el piloto.

- Me dijo que había hablado contigo por la mañana.

- Lo hizo. – Hikaru aceptó. – Él también me preguntó sobre ti… quería saber exactamente cuál era nuestra relación.

- No sé que le dijiste, amor. – Misa lo besó en el cuello. – Pero creo que lo impresionaste positivamente.

- Solo le dije la verdad… que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Eso es todo.

- ¡Hikaru! – Misa se abrazó a su piloto. – A mí me preguntó cuáles eran mis sentimientos con respecto a ti… y quería saber si todo estaba bien…

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que estaba enamorada del hombre más dulce, más noble, más bueno, más apuesto y más valiente que existía en el universo… que lo amo con todo el corazón y que quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad a su lado…

Hikaru sonrió enternecido y abrazó aún más estrechamente a Misa, mientras la besaba justo en medio de los ojos. Ella también estrechó el abrazo y cerró los ojos, mientras el sonido rítmico y fuerte del latir del corazón de Hikaru y el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar comenzaban a relajarla.

El piloto cerró los ojos y se permitió entregarse poco a poco a un muy merecido descanso, sintiendo el cuerpo tibio y suave de la mujer de su vida descansando contra el suyo. Suspiró profundamente, dejando escapar en ese suspiro todo el cansancio y la tensión del día y finalmente trató de relajarse un poco.

Aquello, sin embargo, no le costó ningún trabajo… no cuando comenzó a sentir como la mano suave y tibia de Misa comenzaba a acariciarle el pecho y de ahí subía hasta su hombro para frotarlo con suavidad.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó él sonriendo y sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos.

- Te prometí que te iba a dar un masaje esta noche¿recuerdas? – La voz de Misa sonó amortiguada contra su cuello.

La sonrisa del joven teniente se hizo más radiante todavía, pero enseguida entreabrió los ojos para besar la frente de Misa y mirarla al rostro.

- Amor, no te preocupes… estás cansada y no quiero que—

- ¡No me replique, teniente! – Misa lo reprendió juguetonamente. – Verás, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, piloto.

Para ese entonces ella ya se había movido y se había posicionado detrás del joven teniente mientras comenzaba a frotarle los hombros y los brazos. Él cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suave gruñidito de placer.

- ¡Que rico! – Murmuró Hikaru.

Misa sonrió, sintiéndose bastante complacida al escuchar que él disfrutaba de aquello. Se acercó al su piloto y le susurró al oído que se recostara sobre la cama, orden que él no cuestionó y antes bien cumplió de inmediato.

- Misa… ¿Estás segura de que…?

- Absolutamente.

Ella respondió aquello, mientras comenzaba a aplicar presión sobre algunos puntos de la espalda del muchacho. Ella no tenía experiencia previa dando masajes, pero instintivamente supo que esos eran los puntos que requerían de su atención y no se equivocó. El suave toque de las manos de su novia y ese bienestar absoluto que le producían en el cuerpo hicieron que el piloto comenzara a relajarse de una manera tal como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

- ¿Estás bien, Hikaru? – Ella preguntó después de unos minutos. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Hmmm…

Aquello más que una respuesta fue un sonido gutural que escapó de lo más profundo de la garganta del joven teniente Ichijo. Misa encontró aquel sonido bastante elocuente y con una sonrisa en los labios continuó con su tarea. Para ella el poder acariciar a su piloto de aquella manera, sin restricciones y sin impedimentos era algo que le llenaba el corazón de alegría.

Hikaru Ichijo era suyo… aquel piloto adorable y rebelde, aquel hombre apuesto y noble… aquella alma gentil y ese corazón valiente eran suyos, exclusivamente suyos. El teniente Ichijo, ese piloto de combate desesperante e insurrecto era el amor de su vida.

La mayor Hayase hubiera querido prolongar aquel masaje durante horas, si con aquello lograba hacer sentir bien a su novio, sin embargo ella misma estaba agotada y el piloto así pareció entenderlo pues bien pronto él se movió en la cama para levantarse levemente con el apoyo de su brazo izquierdo y mirar a Misa.

- Amor… - La voz del piloto sonó adormilada. – Ven acá…

Misa no objetó aquella orden. Se acercó a Hikaru, recostándose a su lado en la cama y dejando que él la besara suavemente en la punta de la nariz. Ella acarició el rostro de su piloto y le devolvió aquel beso.

- Estás cansada, chiquita. – Hikaru susurró. – Tienes que descansar…

Diciendo eso, el piloto la abrazó de tal manera que sus manos quedaron justo en la espalda de ella y sin perder tiempo comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo, provocándole a Misa una sensación tan agradable que ella comenzó a ronronear contra el cuello de Hikaru, haciendo que él sonriera al saberse el causante de aquel placer.

- ¿Te gusta que te haga cosquillitas en la espalda? – Preguntó el teniente con voz ronca y apenas audible.

- Sí… se siente rico. – Misa le respondió en el mismo tono.

El piloto sonrió y la besó en la frente. Los dos comenzaron a caer en un sopor profundo y relajado… un estado de absoluta paz y tranquilidad que precedía al sueño. Sin embargo después de unos minutos Misa se movió de improviso haciendo que Hikaru abriera los ojos y la apretara con más fuerza, impidiendo que se alejara de él.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Se hace tarde. – Misa miró el reloj sobre la mesita. – Hikaru, tienes que descansar… yo debo irme… mañana mi turno comienza temprano y tú—

- ¡Shhhh! – El piloto la calmó, abrazándola aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo y entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella para prevenir cualquier intento de huida. - ¿Quién dice que no estoy descansando, bonita?

- Pero—

- Misa, amor… - Hikaru la besó en los labios. - ¿De veras crees que te pienso dejar ir esta noche?

- Hikaru… - Misa lo miró a los ojos mientras aquella palabra escapaba de sus labios como si fuera una oración. – Yo—yo no quiero importunarte, amor. No quiero ser una carga para ti y creo que debo darte tu espacio y—

- Misa… te quiero a ti a mi lado. – El piloto replicó resueltamente. – Y no creas que mis intenciones son otras… te amo, Misa Hayase… me gusta dormir a tu lado, simplemente descansar junto a ti… me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche, amor… si tú quieres.

La primera oficial del Macross observó por unos momentos el rostro adormilado e irresistiblemente apuesto de su piloto, quien a su vez la contemplaba expectante y con una expresión de absoluto amor en sus ojos. Misa lo acarició y él sonrió y tomó su mano para plantarle un beso suave y tibio en su palma… beso que pareció transmitir su energía y su tibieza directamente hasta el corazón de su oficial superior.

Finalmente ella se acercó a él para besarlo suave y tiernamente en los labios. Fue un beso largo, lento, cariñoso y lleno de amor y de ternura. Cuando finalmente ambos se separaron, Misa se acomodó en el pecho del piloto y suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Entonces te quedas? – Él preguntó esperanzado.

- Jamás podría irme, Hikaru… - Ella sonrió contra su pecho. – Tú lo sabes.

- ¡Misa! – El piloto sonrió adormilado. - ¡Te amo!

Ella se levantó un poco y con cuidado empujó a Hikaru hacia un lado para que los dos pudieran meterse debajo de las cobijas. Una vez que estuvieron acurrucados, se sonrieron mutuamente. Fue Hikaru quien finalmente alargó la mano para apagar la luz de la lámpara, sumiendo el camarote en una oscuridad profunda a la que pronto se acostumbraron.

- Todavía te sigo debiendo ese masaje. – Misa susurró contra los labios de Hikaru.

- De acuerdo. – Él la besó suavemente. – No voy a decir que no… pero pienso corresponder¿sabes?

- ¡Me encantaría que lo hicieras, piloto!

Hikaru se rió y volvió a besarla. Fue un beso más largo y más profundo esa vez. Cuando se separaron, Hikaru se movió hasta acomodar a Misa entre sus brazos y encontrar una posición cómoda en la cama.

- Duérmete, hermosa. – Él murmuró. – Descansa…

- Tú también, amor.

Se hizo el silencio durante algunos minutos… silencio que fue roto por la voz molesta de Hikaru al recordar que había olvidado algo. La luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche se encendió y Misa observó a su piloto con una mirada interrogativa.

- Olvidé poner el despertador. – Él le informó. – Tienes que reportarte muy temprano, amor… y quiero prepararte el desayuno antes de que te vayas.

- No es necesario, amor. – Ella le respondió. – Puedo desayunar cualquier cosa en la base.

- Pero—

Misa lo besó y su mirada se tornó predadora cuando siguió hablando.

- No me incomoda que pongas el despertador tan temprano… pero ese tiempo pienso aprovecharlo en otra cosa… no precisamente en desayunar.

El piloto miró a su novia y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando comprendió lo que ella le estaba tratando de decir.

- ¡Ah! – Se golpeó teatralmente la frente. – Bueno, tienes razón… puedes comer cualquier cosa en el camino…

- Claro… - Ella lo besó. – ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que entonces debemos dormir ya porque los dos tenemos que despertarnos muy temprano. – Él le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Estar contigo es la mejor manera de comenzar el día!

Misa se rió y apagó la luz. Los dos volvieron a acomodarse y la voz de Hikaru se dejó escuchar en la penumbra.

- Misa…

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Me gusta estar contigo… me gusta dormir a tu lado… me gusta despertar a tu lado… ¡Te amo, preciosa! No sabes cuanto…

Ella decidió que la mejor manera de responder a aquello era besando a su piloto… besándolo en la oscuridad hasta dejarlo completamente rendido a ella. Los dos se estuvieron besando por varios minutos hasta que finalmente, agotados por el trabajo del día, sintieron que ya no podrían estar despiertos ni un minuto más.

Poco a poco los dos comenzaron a caer en un sueño profundo y reparador del que no despertarían hasta que el reloj despertador indicara el comienzo de un nuevo día… aunque por otra parte, y esas eran las buenas noticias, ambos tendrían una muy buena motivación para despertar por la mañana.

-

* * *

-

**Notas de Autor:**

No hay mucho que decir esta semana, excepto que agradezco de todo corazón los reviews, mensajes y e-mails que me han enviado. Para mi es siempre un honor que ustedes se tomen el tiempo de leer estas historias. ¡Gracias de verdad! Y vuelvo a disculparme por lo lento de mis respuestas. Debo de seguir culpando al trabajo por este síndrome de falta de tiempo. Voy lenta, pero segura. ¡Que todos tengan una excelente semana! Y nos veremos por acá el próximo domingo. :)

* * *

**MACROSS: DO YOU REMEMBER LOVE? **

© 1984 Estudios Nue, Tatsunoko Production y Artland

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	5. Un Momento para el Amor

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**o O o**

* * *

- 

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**UN MOMENTO PARA EL AMOR**

**-**

Al día siguiente la mayor Misa Hayase estaba en su puesto en el puente del Macross. Llevaba un buen rato analizando la información que iba llegando a su consola, relativa a los vuelos de reconocimiento que estaban llevando a cabo los grupos aéreos: un escuadrón de apoyo de VF1s que estaba resguardando a las naves de reconocimiento ES-11D _Ojo de Gato_ y EC 33B _Disk Sensor_.

Había estado trabajando en ello toda la mañana, dirigiendo aquellos vuelos, recibiendo datos, analizando información, transmitiéndola a las instancias correspondientes, recibiendo reportes, contestando llamadas de los grupos de reconocimiento… un día rutinario en la vida de la Primera Oficial Hayase.

Excepto quizás, como Claudia LaSalle pudo notarlo, por la sonrisa que Misa había mantenido en sus labios durante todo el día. Ella sabía que el trabajo de su amiga no era fácil y que podía a llegar bastante tedioso y estresante. Pero Misa parecía particularmente relajada, contenta y feliz ese día.

Fue hasta pasado el medio día que Claudia fue a colocar una taza de café en la consola de la mayor Hayase. Misa había estado hablando hasta hacía unos segundos con el comandante del _Grupo de Reconocimiento Charlie_ que en esos momentos se encontraba volando aproximadamente 1500 kilómetros al suroeste del Macross. Cuando vio aparecer aquella taza de elixir milagroso frente a ella se quitó sus audífonos y le sonrió a Claudia, aceptando el café que su amiga le ofrecía y que ella tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

- Pensé que te haría bien algo de combustible… creo que ya traes demasiada sangre en tu torrente cafeínico. – Bromeó Claudia.

- ¡Gracias Claudia! Me parece que los últimos reportes que he estado recibiendo son bastante alentadores… al parecer hay una zona en el sector sureste que—

- ¡Sí, sí! – Claudia silenció a su amiga. – Ya lo leeré en tu reporte o lo escucharé en la próxima junta. ¡Relájate un poco, Misa¿Sabías que es malo para la salud pensar en trabajo mientras se toma café?

- ¿Ah, sí? – Misa miró hacia adentro de la taza, como si ahí estuviera la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Mejor cuéntame… ¿Por qué el buen humor? – Claudia levantó la mano para impedir que Misa protestara. – Todo el día te has mantenido tranquila, con una sonrisa en los labios y hasta has estado tarareando algunas canciones.

- ¿En serio? – Misa parpadeó. - ¡Cielos! No—no me di cuenta.

- Supongo que cierto piloto de cabello ensortijado y ojos azules tiene algo que ver en esto… ¿En dónde estabas anoche, Misa? Llamé a tu habitación y cuando salí de mi turno de servicio pasé por ahí pero no había nadie. ¿Te fuiste a dormir temprano o estuviste fuera hasta muy tarde?

Misa se sonrojó profundamente y se ocultó detrás de su taza de café, pretendiendo estar demasiado ocupada bebiéndolo como para siquiera molestarse en responder a esa pregunta.

- ¡Ah! – Claudia sonrió traviesa. - ¿O acaso será que ni siquiera pasaste la noche ahí¡Mayor Hayase¿Qué clase de escándalos son esos?

- ¡Claudia! – Misa protestó. – Creo que Hikaru y yo estamos tratando de mantener nuestra relación con el perfil más bajo que nos es posible… no queremos hacer ninguna clase de escándalo.

- Solo bromeaba, Misa. – Claudia se rió. – Aunque los chismes sobre su romance y el hecho de que hayas ganado el corazón del piloto aún por encima de Minmei son el tema de moda en la base y entre todos los militares¿sabes? No todos los días una oficial estricta y respetada se vuelve más popular que una estrella del canto.

Misa bajó la mirada y se sonrojó aún más. Claudia le dio un empujón juguetón con el hombro y siguió torturándola.

- ¿Estás disfrutando de tus quince minutos de fama? Y aún más importante¿Estás disfrutando de tu piloto¿Es lo que habías esperado que él fuera¿Ha cumplido tus expectativas?

- ¡Claudia! – Misa levantó la voz, un tanto fastidiada con aquel interrogatorio, lo que ocasionó que varios pares de ojos se clavaran en ella y aquello solo consiguió apenar más a la mayor Hayase, quien se encogió y bajó la voz. - ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

- No lo tomes a mal, Misa. – Claudia le palmeó la espalda. – Solo me da gusto verte tan contenta. Jamás te había visto sonreír tanto como ahora… no sé que hizo ese piloto, pero lo que sea que haya sido habrá que agradecérselo.

- ¡Es tan tierno! – Misa suspiró casi sin querer hacerlo, picando con aquella palabra la curiosidad de su amiga. - ¡Lo amo tanto, Claudia! Tanto que… no sabría como explicarlo.

- Es difícil pensar que un piloto de combate pueda ser tierno… y te aseguro que a él no le agradaría escuchar ese calificativo dirigido a su persona.

- Tal vez, pero es la verdad… es tierno, dulce, adorable, considerado… además me divierto mucho con él. Me gusta estar a su lado…

- ¡Pues es toda una sorpresa! Es difícil visualizar a un piloto del Escuadrón Skull con esas características… Roy podía ser un romántico incorregible y un seductor empedernido, pero creo que jamás podría decir que él era tierno, dulce o adorable.

- Bueno… - Misa se sintió súbitamente entusiasmada. – Hikaru no tienen ningún problema siendo romántico o seductor¿sabes?

- ¿Es buen amante?

La mayor Hayase se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada mientras una sonrisa suave aparecía en sus labios. Movió levemente la cabeza y se acercó a su consola a responder una llamada entrante de uno de los Grupos de Reconocimiento.

- Ni siquiera necesito que me respondas a mi pregunta. – Claudia pensó, volviendo a su propio trabajo. – La expresión de tu rostro me ha dicho todo lo que yo quería saber.

Claudia LaSalle volvió a su consola, mirando a Misa de soslayo y sonriendo sinceramente emocionada y feliz por su amiga. Dios bien sabía que si había alguien a bordo del Macross que se mereciera todo el amor y toda la alegría que la vida le pudiera dar, ese alguien era sin duda Misa Hayase.

-

* * *

- 

Faltaban unos minutos para las 1800 horas cuando el joven teniente Ichijo salió del elevador que lo había conducido hasta las barracas de oficiales y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con rumbo al camarote de la mayor Hayase.

Antes de salir de la base había recibido sus órdenes para el día siguiente. Por primera vez desde la última batalla el Escuadrón Skull había sido asignado a una misión de patrullaje rutinaria. Aquello había provocado emociones encontradas en el piloto. Por una parte, el pasar seis horas volando y observando la Tierra devastada tras el ataque Zentraedi no era exactamente la idea que Hikaru tenía de un día de campo. Aunque, por otro lado, volar era su vida y para ser sinceros ya estaba extrañando el salir en su VF1 y surcar los cielos sintiéndose libre y lleno de vida.

- Libre y lleno de vida. – Pensó. – Bueno… creo que ahora hay algo o más bien _alguien_ que me hace sentir más libre y más lleno de vida que lo que cualquier aeronave me ha hecho sentir antes.

Hikaru se detuvo en la puerta del camarote de ese alguien que en esos momentos ocupaba su pensamiento y se dio unos segundos para arreglarse la ropa. Había pasado por su propia habitación para ducharse y arreglarse antes de ir por Misa. Se pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde, tratando infructuosamente de arreglarlo un poco y después miró el pequeño ramo de flores que traía en la mano.

No había sido fácil conseguirlas en el Macross y comprarlas significó un gasto bastante considerable para el joven piloto de combate. Pero Misa bien lo valía. Era la primera vez que le iba a regalar flores y no podía esperar para ver su reacción.

Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta pero después decidió que era mejor simplemente entrar y corresponder a aquella familiaridad que Misa le mostraba. Abrió la puerta y entró lentamente, mientras llamaba a Misa para que ella supiera que estaba ahí y no fuera a asustarse por su súbita aparición.

- ¡Misa, amor¿Estás aquí?

- En mi dormitorio, Hikaru. – Le respondió ella. - ¡No tardo¿Podrías esperarme un segundo?

- ¡No hay problema, hermosa! – Hikaru se sentó en el sofá. – Tómate tu tiempo.

- Es que casi acabo de regresar de la base y se me hizo algo tarde… ¿Qué tal tu día, amor?

- Tranquilo. – Hikaru respondió, arreglando las flores. – Nada realmente importante… mañana voy a salir de patrullaje con mi escuadrón.

- Sí, lo vi en la parrilla de vuelos. ¿Ya les entregaron sus VF1s del taller de mantenimiento?

- Sí, hoy quedaron listas las Valkyries del Skull. ¿Cómo te fue a ti, amor¿Tuviste un día pesado?

- Un poco… - Misa apareció en el recibidor y Hikaru se apresuró a ponerse de pie para recibirla. – Pero todo en orden.

Hikaru se quedó inmóvil contemplando a Misa quien, recién bañada y vestida con ropas informales consistentes en jeans y un suéter color rojizo, se veía relajada, cómoda, joven y absolutamente hermosa. Ella a su vez se quedó inmóvil contemplando a Hikaru, que además de verse absolutamente atractivo con los jeans y la camisa que llevaba puestos, traía un ramo de flores en las manos.

- Uh… - El piloto miró las flores y se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose inseguro. – Estas… son para ti, amor. Espero que te gusten.

- ¡Hikaru! – Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en los labios de la Mayor Hayase y el brillo que sus ojos adquirieron en ese momento fue tan intenso que Hikaru se sintió, literalmente, deslumbrado con él. - ¡Amor, son hermosas! Pero… ¿Dónde las conseguiste? Hikaru, deben de haber costado una fortuna, yo—

- ¡No te preocupes! – Él se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. – Una mujer hermosa como tú lo vale… ¿Te gustan?

- ¡Me encantan! – Misa las estaba olfateando. – Hikaru, yo…

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Es que… jamás en mi vida… nunca nadie me había… nunca me habían dado flores. ¡Gracias, amor! Gracias por este detalle tan hermoso.

- ¡Oh! – El piloto sacó el pecho, sintiéndose orgulloso. – Pues te aseguro que vas a recibir muchas flores de mi parte muy frecuentemente, Misa. Así que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. Quieras o no quieras pienso consentirte y malcriarte, pequeña.

- ¡Eres adorable! – Misa fue a la cocineta a poner las flores en agua. - ¿Lo sabías?

- ¡No soy adorable! – El piloto refunfuñó, comprobando de una vez por todas que la teoría de Claudia era cierta.

- ¡Lo eres! – La mayor Hayase se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Ahora… ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Por supuesto! - Hikaru reaccionó de golpe, ya que había quedado momentáneamente atontado con aquel beso inesperado.

El teniente Ichijo le ofreció galantemente su brazo a la mayor Hayase. Ella se aferró a él y ambos se sonrieron con amor. Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron al elevador, sin importarles que los vieran juntos.

Incluso mientras esperaban que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, Hikaru se dio el tiempo para besar a Misa en la mejilla enfrente de tres oficiales que esperaban el ascensor con ellos. A ninguno de los dos le molestaba la idea de demostrarse públicamente su afecto.

Momentos más tarde los dos llegaron a Ciudad Macross en donde ambos planeaban pasar una noche muy especial… una noche que de por sí ya era especial por el solo hecho de que ambos estaban juntos y enamorados.

-

* * *

-

Aquella noche en la ciudad Misa y Hikaru habían pasado unos momentos bastante divertidos… en el supermercado.

Básicamente habían ido a comprar provisiones, lo cual podrían haber hecho en la tienda de aprovisionamiento que estaba dentro de las instalaciones de la base militar en el Macross, pero habían decidido gastar unos créditos más e ir a un supermercado civil.

En realidad aquella salida no había tenido nada de especial o de elegante, pero el solo hecho de estar juntos compartiendo algo tan cotidiano como aquello hacía que los dos jóvenes se sintieran felices. Después de los meses de constante guerra que habían tenido que enfrentar, la vida simple y cotidiana era una verdadera bendición para ellos.

Misa se había asegurado de comprar todo lo que Hikaru necesitaba en su camarote: enlatados, azúcar, café, leche, frutas frescas, pan, cereal, incluso algunas golosinas y claro, artículos básicos que él no tenía en su baño como lo eran el shampoo, acondicionador, jabones humectantes, una buena crema para la piel, entre otras cosas.

Aquella pequeña expedición de reaprovisionamiento había resultado ser bastante divertida para los dos militares, quienes habían paseado por el supermercado empujando su carrito y bromeando y jugueteando mientras elegían los productos que comprarían. Los dos estaban de muy buen humor esa noche y ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír de cualquier tontería o nimiedad que el otro dijera.

Después, cargando sus bolsas de despensa, los dos habían cruzado por uno de los parques de la Ciudad Macross, mientras canturreaban cualquier canción que se les ocurriera inventar, pues Hikaru había salido con la idea de que durante los próximos diez minutos todo lo dirían cantando. Y bien pronto el piloto probó que como cantante él era un excelente piloto… por lo que Misa le pidió que jamás renunciara a su trabajo para dedicarse al canto si no quería morirse de hambre.

El teniente Ichijo tenía planes para llevar a cenar a Misa, sin embargo debía reportarse muy temprano en la base por la mañana y la mayor Hayase le insistió que bien podían ir al camarote del piloto y ella le prepararía algo de cenar… podrían dejar la cita para cenar para otra noche y hacerla algo especial.

Le costó un poco de trabajo a Misa el convencer a Hikaru de aquello, pero al final ella se salió con la suya. Aunque por otro lado, él obtuvo la solemne promesa de parte de ella de que saldrían a cenar la siguiente semana. Y sería una cena elegante en un restaurante bastante bonito cerca del parque de la ciudad.

Los dos jóvenes oficiales regresaron al camarote de Hikaru casi dos horas después de que habían salido del de Misa. Cuando entraron, los dos fueron a la cocineta a desempacar las provisiones y mientras la mayor Hayase se entretenía en guardar cada cosa en su lugar y poner algo de orden en la alacena del piloto, él desapareció momentáneamente de su vista, para regresar algunos minutos más tarde, proveniente del dormitorio y con una sonrisa de alegría en los labios.

Misa tuvo el impulso de preguntarle qué había estado haciendo, pero decidió que no iba a abrumarlo ni a hacerlo sentir presionado en su propio camarote. Lo último que ella quería era asfixiarlo o incomodarlo. Quería darle su lugar y su espacio.

- ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer con todo eso?

Hikaru preguntó inocentemente, mientras miraba como Misa se dirigía al baño cargada de todos los productos de higiene personal que había comprado. La mayor Hayase le sonrió comprensiva pero traviesamente al piloto y con un ademán le hizo la seña de que fuera con ella al baño, lo cual él no objetó.

- Necesitas usar un buen acondicionador para el cabello después del shampoo, amor. – Misa estaba acomodando todo en el baño. – Verás que te será de mucha utilidad… y tienes que ponerte crema para que tu piel—

Misa no pudo seguir, pues él ya había deslizado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella para abrazarla por detrás y besarla ardorosamente en la mejilla. Ella no pudo resistirse a aquello, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir.

- ¿Y tú vas a enseñarme a usar todos esos productos? – Hikaru preguntó travieso, contra el cuello de la mayor.

- Si tú quieres…

- ¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?

Misa sonrió levemente y se acurrucó aún más estrechamente contra el cuerpo del piloto; una de sus manos se posó sobre las de Hikaru que se cerraban posesivamente sobre su abdomen y la otra subió para acariciar el rostro del joven teniente, quien sonreía embelesado.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia, piloto?

- Bueno… - Hikaru trató de bromear, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco. – Yo… no sé si—es decir, estaba pensando… si tú quieres, por supuesto…

- ¿Sí?

Misa se dio media vuelta en los brazos de Hikaru para mirarlo de frente. Él se percató de que ella también se había sonrojado levemente y eso lo enterneció hasta lo indecible. Ella seguía acariciándole la mejilla y el piloto atrapó su mano para sostenerla contra su piel y besarla en la palma antes de inclinarse sobre ella para acariciar con sus labios la mejilla de la mayor Hayase y después susurrarle al oído:

- ¿No te gustaría que tomáramos una ducha? Es decir, tú y yo… juntos…

- ¡Oh! – Misa se sonrojó aún más profundamente y sintió mariposas en el estómago.

Aquello realmente era algo tonto, pues ambos habían pasado ya muchas noches juntos y habían compartido su intimidad… sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sentirse algo cohibido ante aquella propuesta que sin embargo parecía tan tentadora. Hikaru se separó levemente de Misa para mirarla a los ojos y ella le sonrió tímidamente.

- Sí me gustaría, Hikaru… pero—tengo que ir a mi habitación por algo de ropa porque…

- Ven acá…

Hikaru la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la habitación. Encima de la cama había una pequeña bolsa de plástico envolviendo algo. El piloto tomó aquel envoltorio y lo puso en manos de su oficial superior consentida. Ella lo miró interrogativamente y él sonrió con una chispa traviesa brillándole en los ojos.

- Es para ti, amor… espero que te guste.

- Pero… ¿qué—?

Misa abrió aquel paquetito y sacó de su interior una pijama de dos piezas de un tenue color azul con algunos detalles en amarillo. Los ojos de la joven militar fueron de su pijama a Hikaru y una sonrisita apareció en sus labios, sonrisa que se reflejó en el rostro emocionado del piloto.

- Hikaru… esto—

- Pensé que sería bueno que tuvieras ropa de dormir aquí en mi camarote, Misa. – El piloto se encogió de hombros. – Entonces te compré esta pijama. Solo espero que sea de la talla correcta.

- ¡Es perfecta, amor! - Misa la observaba extasiada, como si fuera el regalo más especial que hubiera recibido en su vida.

El piloto la contempló por unos segundos, mientras ella no dejaba de admirar aquella pijama de dos piezas como si fuera su tesoro más preciado. Hikaru se sentía enternecido por ella; no había mucho que él pudiera darle, pero lo que él le entregaba ella lo recibía con tanto amor y con una emoción tan genuina que Hikaru se sentía absolutamente subyugado por esa mujer tan maravillosa y especial que tenía a su lado.

- Y bueno… - Hikaru se acercó a su pequeño armario y abrió un cajón vacío. – Quiero que este cajón sea tuyo… también desocupé un espacio en el guardarropas para ti, amor.

- Hikaru, yo—

Misa no sabía que decir ante aquellos detalles tan tiernos que su piloto tenía con ella. Con esos sencillos gestos le demostraba que él quería que ella fuera parte de su vida, parte de su espacio y parte de su universo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió conmovida, sintiendo que la mirada se le nublaba con lágrimas contenidas.

- Quiero que sientas que este es tu espacio, amor… no quiero que te sientas incomoda en mi camarote… aquí puedes dejar tu ropa o lo que necesites. A mi me daría mucho gusto que lo hicieras.

- ¡Gracias amor! – Misa lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura y recargó su mejilla en el pecho del piloto.

- De nada. – Hikaru la besó en la frente y le acarició la espalda. – Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a tomar esa ducha?

- Claro… - Misa lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió radiantemente. – Pero… primero quiero prepararte la cena.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Hikaru le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. – Hace rato hice una llamada telefónica… tenemos media hora antes de que la pizza llegue.

- ¿Entregan pizza a domicilio… es decir, _a camarote_? – Misa parpadeó incrédula.

Hikaru soltó una risa franca y espontánea y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

- Somos pilotos, amor… no podríamos vivir sin pizza. ¡Claro que la entregan a camarote! De la cafetería de la barraca nos la envían… no es la mejor pizza del universo pero al menos llena el tanque. ¿Qué te parece?

- No me voy a quejar. – Misa puso sus manos en las mejillas de él y lo besó en los labios. - ¡Te amo, Hikaru!

Por alguna razón aquel gesto tierno y cariñoso de Misa pareció despertar en Hikaru una súbita pasión. Como respuesta a aquello, tomó el rostro de Misa ardorosamente en sus manos y le regresó el beso con una necesidad y un ímpetu fogoso que hizo que la mayor Hayase tuviera que dar un paso atrás ante aquel ataque de amor. Fue el muro a sus espaldas el que contuvo su retroceso. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponder a aquel beso con el mismo ardor y pasión que el piloto le estaba imprimiendo.

Sintió como Hikaru recostó su cuerpo en el de ella mientras la besaba y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para, traviesamente, deslizar sus manos por debajo de la camisa del piloto para acariciarle la piel desnuda de la espalda. Podía sentir el corazón del muchacho latiendo desbocadamente contra su pecho y sin poder evitarlo ella comenzó a gemir suavemente, lo que provocó que Hikaru la besara aún con más pasión.

Finalmente el teniente Ichijo y la mayor Hayase tuvieron que terminar aquel beso, movidos por la vital necesidad de aire. Sus labios se separaron y, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, Hikaru recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Misa, quien seguía acariciándole la espalda.

- ¡Te amo tanto! – Hikaru susurró con voz apenas audible. - ¡Misa…!

- Y yo a ti, piloto…

Él levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquella mujer a quien adoraba. Sonrió con una ternura que contrastaba con la pasión que hasta hacía unos segundos le había mostrado y finalmente se acercó para plantarle un besito suave y lleno de cariño en los labios.

- Entonces… ¿vamos a ducharnos?

Misa tomó la mano que Hikaru le ofrecía y sin oponer ninguna resistencia se dejó guiar por él hasta el pequeño baño del camarote del teniente Ichijo.

-

* * *

-

Eran casi las 2300 horas de aquella noche de septiembre. El SDF1 Macross se seguía moviendo lentamente sobre la Tierra en busca de un lugar seguro donde posarse después de su épica travesía a través del sistema solar y de una guerra devastadora.

Pero en esos momentos eso no parecía importarles a los dos jóvenes que compartían la pequeña litera del teniente Ichijo y que descansaban en la penumbra de la habitación después de un día de trabajo y una noche de amor.

Hikaru tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Misa, abrazándola protectora y posesivamente por detrás mientras ocasionalmente le besaba el hombro desnudo o hundía su rostro en el cabello sedoso de aquella mujer que era su mundo entero. Misa, por su parte, le acariciaba perezosamente el brazo y se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de su piloto.

Había sido una noche tranquila en el camarote de Hikaru. Los dos habían compartido, por primera vez, la ducha. Aquello en sí había sido toda una aventura, dado el tamaño tan reducido de aquel espacio. Sin embargo aquello les había dado la oportunidad de sacar lo mejor de su faceta juguetona y traviesa.

Misa se había permitido bañar a su piloto, mostrándole como debía usar el shampoo y el acondicionador, lo que había provocado que Hikaru se sintiera amado y consentido… y enternecido hasta lo indecible. Nunca en su vida él se había sentido tan seguro, tan protegido ni tan apreciado. Y aquello era algo que lo hacían sentir bien… el piloto no quería que aquellos sentimientos terminaran jamás.

Después de aquel baño tan divertido y placentero, él y su primera oficial habían cenado pizza, traída directamente de la cafetería de las barracas. No era la mejor pizza que Misa hubiera probado en su vida, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Y el mejor condimento que ella podía pedir para su comida era la compañía de Hikaru que siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer de cada momento un acontecimiento memorable y especial.

Y después…

Misa sonrió soñadoramente mientras recordaba los momentos tan hermosos y llenos de amor y ternura que había pasado con su piloto esa noche. La manera en como él la besaba, como la acariciaba… como la amaba. Inconscientemente se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo de Hikaru y como respuesta él entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella y la besó en el cuello.

Misa se entregó a aquellas caricias, sin poder creer del todo que la vida se hubiera vuelto tan absolutamente perfecta y que tanta felicidad pudiera ser posible en su vida… en una vida que había sido vacía y sin sentido hasta que aquel piloto rebelde había entrado en ella sin ningún tipo de conmiseración y había cambiado su universo entero.

- Te amo… - Misa susurró, pero sus palabras fueron más como un suspiro.

El piloto respondió besándola en la mejilla, en el hombro, en el cuello y en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance.

- Te amo como jamás creí que fuera posible amar a alguien, Hikaru.

El teniente Ichijo detuvo sus besos y sus caricias y por un momento quedó totalmente inmóvil. Misa sintió que había algo que él quería decirle pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Misa… - Hikaru susurró. – Yo también te amo con mi vida.

- ¿Pero…? – Misa preguntó con cierta aprehensión.

- Nada… - Hikaru la besó. – Simplemente te amo, eso es todo… es solo que estaba pensando…

- ¿Si? – Misa lo animó a continuar, dándole un apretoncito cariñoso en la mano del piloto que ella mantenía en la suya.

Hikaru pareció dudarlo un poco pero finalmente, tras besar a Misa en la mejilla para asegurarle que todo estaría bien, comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

- ¿Me amas…? Es decir, yo—sobre lo que dijiste… de que me amas como no creíste que fuera posible amar a alguien…

- ¿Sí¿Qué sucede, amor?

- Bueno… antes… tú—tú antes estuviste enamorada…

- ¡Oh…! – Un velo de tristeza cruzó momentáneamente por las facciones suaves de Misa. – Hikaru, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

El piloto asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente cual había sido el trágico desenlace de esa historia y la manera en como había afectado a Misa. De pronto se arrepintió de haber traído ese tema a colación.

- Lo siento, amor. No fue mi intención…

- Está bien, no te preocupes. – Misa le acariciaba la mano para tratar de transmitirle seguridad. – Ya lo he superado y… bueno, las cosas han cambiado.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Yo… yo creí estar enamorada… pero yo era muy pequeña en ese entonces y lo que sentía por Riber… ahora sé que realmente no era amor… era quizás un enamoramiento, estaba deslumbrada… no lo sé. Pero lo que sentía por él no es de ninguna manera similar a lo que siento por ti.

Él se levanto levemente, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su codo y miró a Misa quien, debajo de él, ya se había tendido de espaldas para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Hikaru preguntó, sintiéndose un poco inseguro.

- Riber fue una ilusión infantil. – Misa le acarició el rostro. – Un enamoramiento… algo que simplemente pasó… tú eres verdadero, Hikaru. Estoy enamorada de ti, pero hay mucho más que solo eso… además te amo.

- Pero tú… Misa…

- Amor… - Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos para que él no tuviera duda de la sinceridad de sus palabras. – Escúchame… ¡Te amo! Para mi no hay nadie más que tú en todo el universo… ahora y siempre.

Hikaru sonrió con ternura y le recorrió el contorno del rostro a Misa con la yema de su dedo, provocando que ella se estremeciera con aquella caricia. El piloto se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

- Tú también eres la única para mí, bonita. Y ¿sabes? Tienes razón… hay una gran diferencia entre estar enamorado de alguien y amar a alguien… ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ella le respondió en un susurro, totalmente subyugada por aquellos ojos azules que la hechizaban.

- Que yo tengo la suerte de estar enamorado de la persona a la que amo… una mujer hermosa y buena que además está enamorada de mí y me ama.

- ¡Que te ama con su vida, piloto!

Hikaru sonrió enternecido y su sonrisa bien pronto se convirtió en una risita divertida que trató de disimular, recostándose sobre el pecho de Misa y ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Ella sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Nada… - Hikaru se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de ella. – Solo pensaba que, bueno…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ella ya le estaba acariciando la espalda.

- Pensaba si el regalarte una pijama fue una buena idea… ni siquiera la estás usando.

- ¡Tonto! – Misa se rió, sin poder creer la desfachatez de su piloto y complementó su risa con un empujón travieso. - ¿Y a quién debemos culpar por eso, señor?

- ¡A mí! – Hikaru respondió descaradamente y luego la besó en el cuello. - ¡No tienes idea de cuanto me encantas, Misa!

Misa lo acurrucó, abrazándolo estrechamente y besándolo repetidamente en la frente. El piloto dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el cansancio del día comenzaba a cobrar su cuota. Ella comprendió que Hikaru estaba agotado y ella misma sentía que ya no podría estar despierta por mucho tiempo más.

- Duérmete, amor. – Ella susurró. - ¡Descansa!

- Te amo, Misa… - El piloto respondió adormiladamente. - ¡Te amo tanto!

Ella lo besó una última vez y le susurró que ella también lo amaba… lo amaba demasiado.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a adormecerse uno en brazos del otro, dejándose vencer por el cansancio de la jornada y entregándose a ese sueño reparador y a ese descanso que encontraban al estar juntos, compartiendo esa litera y ese pedazo de universo.

Con su último pensamiento coherente, Hikaru pensó que no había nada que él adorara más o que amara con más vehemencia que el aroma de Misa, el sabor de sus besos, el suave roce de su piel desnuda contra la suya a la media noche… todo aquello llenaba su alma de un amor y una ternura inexplicable.

Besar a Misa en medio de la noche y que sus ojos fueran lo primero que viera por la mañana al despertar… la vida realmente no podía ser más perfecta, más increíble ni más hermosa, el piloto pensó.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a donde se dirigían pues en aquellos primeros días después del Apocalipsis todos ellos, los sobrevivientes, estaban recorriendo un camino que nadie sabía a donde los podría llevar.

Pero al menos Hikaru y Misa tenían la completa seguridad de que, a donde fuera que ese camino los condujera, caminaría juntos y llegarían juntos hasta el final.

-

* * *

-

Eran las 0532 horas de aquella mañana de septiembre. El otoño estaba por comenzar pero en un planeta devastado y diezmado por un ataque extraterrestre realmente no tenía caso hablar de estaciones.

El joven Líder Skull anticipaba todo lo que tendría que ver durante su vuelo de patrullaje de ese día… era lo mismo que había visto durante las semanas que había pasado con Misa en la Tierra antes de la llegada del Macross a la Isla Altilla. Ese día Hikaru tendría que pasar horas sin fin volando sobre un yermo desértico y devastado que algún día, no hacía mucho, había sido una tierra fértil y hermosa.

El teniente Ichijo, perfectamente uniformado y listo para salir de su camarote, se había dado un tiempo para sentarse en la orilla de su litera y se había concedido unos momentos para contemplar a la joven mujer que dormía en su cama, totalmente ajena al hecho de que a su lado, un joven y apuesto piloto de combate la contemplaba extasiado, vigilando su sueño y embebiéndose en su imagen.

Hikaru podría haber pasado la noche entera en vela, contemplándola dormir. ¡Era tan hermosa y la amaba tanto! La expresión pacífica, serena y apacible que ella tenía al dormir fascinaba al muchacho y lo hacía sentirse completamente enamorado de Misa.

El piloto acarició el cabello de la mayor Hayase y esa caricia bajó por su hombro desnudo, su espalda. Por unos momentos estuvo acariciando la espalda de Misa, subiendo y bajando su mano en un movimiento lento y firme que hizo que ella murmurara algo incomprensible en sueños y sonriera angelicalmente. Hikaru sonrió y retiró unos mechones de cabello de la frente de Misa. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la primera oficial y el piloto suspiró profundamente.

- Misa… jamás en mi vida me había sentido más feliz. Estoy enamorado…

Sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Misa y sin dejar de acariciarla, Hikaru pareció perderse en sus pensamientos… en un pensamiento en específico. Una idea fija que durante días había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero que no había podido poner en palabras.

Los últimos días le había mostrado a Hikaru lo efímera y frágil que la vida realmente era. Le habían hecho comprender que cada segundo es precioso y que uno jamás sabe cuando le llegará el momento de partir… o aún peor, las personas amadas, aquellas que son importantes para uno pueden irse en cualquier momento… y a veces ni siquiera hay tiempo de despedirse.

Hikaru recordó a Roy y a Kakizaki… en un momento ellos estaban ahí, llenos de vida, de energía, de planes para el futuro. Y un segundo después habían muerto.

La vida de un piloto de combate era fugaz e incierta. Él no podría darse el lujo de perder el tiempo porque cada minuto, cada segundo contaba… cada momento que él pudiera pasar al lado de Misa, la mujer a la que él amaba, era un momento que le estaba robando a la eternidad.

Y por primera vez en su vida, por única vez en su vida, el joven teniente de la UN SPACY sentía que no tenía dudas. Él sabía exactamente lo que quería y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar el tiempo.

Su vida estaba al lado de esa mujer maravillosa que descansaba en su litera. Él mismo se lo había dicho antes de esa última batalla, quería que ella estuviera a su lado para siempre… ella lo había aceptado tal y como él era, con sus carencias y el hecho de que no había mucho que él le pudiera ofrecer.

Sin embargo, aunque no tenía mucho, estaba dispuesto a darle a Misa todo lo que tenía… todo lo que él era, todo lo que pudiera. Por ella él estaba dispuesto a morir con gusto. Más aún, por ella él estaba decidido a vivir cada día, cada segundo… por Misa Hayase él estaba dispuesto a luchar cada día y a volver a casa cada noche. Ella era su razón, la sangre en sus venas, el aire que respiraba. Ella era su vida entera.

La mayor Hayase hizo algunos ruiditos y se movió en la litera; entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Hikaru estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando ella despertó. Fue hasta que sintió la mano de Misa posarse suavemente en su mejilla que él reaccionó.

- Amor… - Ella murmuró con voz adormilada. - ¿Qué hora es…¿Por qué…?

- ¡Shhhh! – Hikaru la silenció con un beso suave en los labios. – Tengo que reportarme en la base en unos minutos, Misa… pero todavía es temprano. Vuélvete a dormir.

- Pero—

- No tienes que ir al puente sino hasta dentro de dos horas, amor. – Hikaru la estaba besando en el rostro. – Duérmete un ratito más.

- Hikaru… - Ella lo abrazó contra sí. – Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho.

- No te preocupes. – Él sonrió arrogantemente. – Es un vuelo de rutina, preciosa. Todo va a estar bien.

El piloto besó a la primera oficial del Macross en los labios. Fue un beso tierno que no por eso dejó de estar lleno de amor y de pasión. Cuando se separaron, Hikaru la besó en cada uno de sus ojos y luego cubrió los hombros de su mujer con la cobija, para arroparla y permitirle que durmiera un poco más.

- Hay café en la cafetera y algunos panecitos. – Hikaru le informó, acariciándole el cabello. – Ya puse el despertador para que no te vayas a quedar dormida. Te veo por la tarde, bonita. – Le susurró. - ¡Te amo!

- Buena cacería, piloto… - Misa lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó en los labios. - ¡Yo también te amo!

Los dos se sonrieron y Hikaru, en un arranque de amor, abrazó a Misa por encima de las cobijas, apretándola contra su cuerpo y besándola repetidamente en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance.

- Cuídate mucho, amor. – Misa le repetía una y otra vez.

- Te lo prometo… antes volaba por la emoción y la adrenalina… ahora vuelo por una razón más fuerte y trascendental. Y esa razón eres tú.

- ¡Hikaru…!

- ¡Te amo, Misa! – Hikaru la besó en los labios antes de ponerse de pie y dedicarle un formal saludo militar. - ¡Buen día, mayor Hayase!

Misa sonreía adormilada… y siguió sonriendo por varios minutos después de que el piloto había salido de su camarote. Finalmente se acurrucó, abrazándose a la almohada de Hikaru y dejándose envolver por el aroma del hombre al que amaba.

Aquella sensación de absoluta paz y seguridad que sentía al estar en la cama de aquel piloto rebelde que se había adueñado de su corazón era una sensación que Misa jamás había sentido en su vida antes… ahora que Hikaru estaba a su lado, ella ya no estaba sola… ya no tenía miedo.

La mayor Hayase cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida… tenía un par de horas más de sueño y ella pensaba aprovecharlas al máximo. Además de que había razones de peso para entregarse a ese descanso tan necesario. Además del cansancio de una noche de amor, hacía tiempo le sucedía que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de un apuesto piloto de cabellos rebeldes y ojos azules aparecía en sus sueños. Y esa era, sin duda, la única motivación que ella necesitaba en su vida.

-

* * *

- 

**Notas de Autor:**

- Les agradezco, como siempre, a todos por regalarme un momento de su tiempo al leer esta historia. Un doble agradecimiento para todos aquellos que me han enviado algún tipo de mensaje; lo aprecio muchísimo y siempre me alegran el día. Mil disculpas a quienes aún no he podido responder a sus e-mails, estoy trabajando en ponerme al día con mi correo electrónico. Voy lenta pero segura. ;)

-Vuelvo a comentarles que esta historia la escribí hace algun tiempo como un simple ejercicio. Por lo mismo no es tan extensa ni tan compleja. Y por lo mismo la próxima semana estaré subiendo el final de la misma. Para ser honesta, esta historia la escribí más que nada como pretexto para escribir sobre Misa y Hikaru, a quienes adoro y sobre quienes siempre he tenido la inquietud de escribir una historia en forma. :D

- Y sobre la continuación de HL, por la que muchos me han preguntado, bueno... aunque traigo ya algunas ideas en mente, por mi agenda de trabajo y todo eso (¡Esa vida que interfiere con nuestros planes!) no creo que pueda comenzar a escribir sino hasta el verano que ya tendré mi agenda algo más desahogada. Pero les confirmo que si habrá continuación con un título tentativo de "_Vientos de Eternidad_", pero todavía no lo tomen tan en serio. ;) Y sobre todo **GRACIAS** por su interés y motivación constante. Realmente significa mucho para mi. :)

- Y _last but not least_, un saludo muy grande y todo mi agradecimiento a mis betas de esta historia, Mal Theisman y Al Almed, quienes han estado al pie del cañón y a quienes les agradezco el tiempo, el esfuerzo y la constancia que siempre me han brindado así como su amistad. Y aprovechando pues los invito a todos a que se den una vuelta por la magnífica historia que Mal Theisman está publicando, _"Renacimiento_". ¡No se van a arrepentir! ;)

- ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!

-

* * *

**MACROSS: DO YOU REMEMBER LOVE? **

© 1984 Estudios Nue, Tatsunoko Production y Artland

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	6. Tú eres mi todo

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**TÚ ERES MI TODO**

-

El día de trabajo había sido largo y lleno de ocupaciones de las que había que hacerse cargo. La Primera Oficial del Macross no podía darse el lujo de tomarse un momento de descanso en el ajetreado trajín del puente de mando.

Ya iban varias veces en el transcurso del día Misa había ido a servirse una taza de café… y todas esas veces su café había terminado enfriándose sobre su consola.

Y no era para menos. Todo aquel ir y venir tenía una razón. Finalmente se había localizado un sitio factible de recuperación ecológica en el cual aterrizar al SDF-1 Macross y de ahí comenzar la titánica tarea de reconstruir la Tierra.

El lugar en cuestión se encontraba al norte del continente americano en una zona que, milagrosamente, no había sido tan castigada por el fuego zentraedi como el resto del continente.

El aterrizaje del Macross se efectuaría esa misma tarde y Misa debía de coordinar a todos los escuadrones que en esos momentos patrullaban la zona custodiando a los grupos científicos que estaban llevando a cabo algunas pruebas ecológicas en sitio.

El capitán Global había estado reunido con su Estado Mayor y con las autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross durante la mayor parte del día, seguramente reestructurando la organización de la UN SPACY y del gobierno civil. Había sido una reunión confidencial a puerta cerrada que se había extendido por mucho más tiempo del que Misa había anticipado.

Eso, por supuesto, la había colocado a ella al frente del Macross durante esas operaciones de aterrizaje.

Había veces que sus camaradas se preguntaban como era que la mayor Hayase podía manejar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. La calma, la seguridad, el profesionalismo y la entrega que le ponía a su trabajo la convertían en una figura muy admirada entre sus compañeros de servicio.

Pero había mucho más en Misa que solamente una oficial estricta y profesional… desde hacía días todos habían notado un cambio profundo en ella. Y nadie dudaba que el causante de ese cambio fuera cierto piloto de Valkiria que lideraba al legendario Escuadrón Skull… había sido él quien había humanizado a Misa Hayase por medio del amor que le profesaba. Un amor al que ella correspondía con creces.

Poco después del medio día Misa se concedió un breve momento de descanso, solo para devorar el almuerzo que una de las asistentes del Puente había llevado para sus compañeros, ya que en esos momentos nadie podía darse el lujo de alejarse de su puesto de trabajo por más de un par de minutos. Aún mientras comía, Misa seguía revisando los reportes que seguían llegando sin parar.

Fue Claudia LaSalle quien se acercó a la primera oficial del puente para hablar con ella por unos cuantos minutos. Ambas necesitaban urgentemente esa distracción, aunque fuera breve.

- Me parece que vas a ser tú quien finalmente termine por dar las órdenes de aterrizaje al Macross, mayor Hayase. – Claudia comentó como de pasada. – Al parecer el capitán Global no podrá escaparse de esa reunión por un buen rato más.

- Es una reunión importante. – Misa aceptó. – El Macross ya casi ha alcanzado el _Punto Alpha_ en donde habrá de descender. En un par de horas estaremos en condiciones de comenzar con los protocolos de aterrizaje.

- Dudo que la reunión de Global termine en un par de horas.

- En tal caso solamente necesitaremos que el capitán nos de luz verde y nosotros llevaremos a cabo las operaciones de aterrizaje, Claudia.

Misa sonrió y Claudia se sintió orgullosa de aquella joven oficial tan profesional y tan segura de sí misma. Cualquier otra persona que tuviera sobre sus hombros las responsabilidades de Misa Hayase seguramente terminaría por tener un colapso nervioso.

Pero esa mujer, Claudia pensó, había nacido para ser militar… había nacido para dar órdenes y ser obedecida. Misa Hayase había nacido para dejar huella en la historia.

- En ese caso no hay problema. – Claudia se encogió de hombros. – El Macross está en buenas manos.

- El capitán Global ha entrenado bien a su tripulación. – Misa le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mayor Hayase. – Una de las radio operadoras interrumpió aquella breve conversación. – El jefe del grupo aéreo solicita hablar con usted, señora.

La pequeña sonrisa que Misa tenía ya de por sí en sus labios se hizo más grande y más resplandeciente mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a su consola. Claudia la observó con una mirada entre burlona y divertida y sacudió la cabeza antes de ir a servirse un poco de café.

- ¡Estás enamorada, Misa Hayase! Jamás pensé que viviría para ver este día… - Claudia susurró mientras se alejaba de ahí.

En su consola, Misa recibió de inmediato la comunicación que desde el Punto Alpha estaba enviando el teniente Ichijo. Los ojos de la primera oficial del Macross brillaron radiantemente en cuanto vio aparecer el rostro apuesto de su piloto en la pantalla de la red táctica.

- Mayor Hayase. – Hikaru la saludó formalmente.

- Teniente Ichijo. – Misa le devolvió el saludo. - ¿Cómo van las cosas por su sector?

- Estamos sobrevolando el Punto Alpha y no hay novedades que reportar. El sitio es perfecto para que el Macross aterrice y las aeronaves de los grupos científicos siguen llevando a cabo pruebas con todo éxito. Todo está en calma.

- Entendido, teniente Ichijo. – Con un movimiento casi imperceptible, Misa cambió la señal a un canal privado antes de continuar. – Hikaru, has estado volando por más de ocho horas… tanto tú como tus pilotos deben de estar agotados. Deben regresar a la base.

- El Macross aterrizará en dos horas, Misa. – Hikaru le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa tierna. – Yo creo que lo mejor será que el Skull aterrice aquí mismo y mientras ustedes llegan nosotros podemos quedarnos de guardia en la zona en donde está el equipo científico.

- Me parece una idea sensata. – Misa aceptó. – Pero en cuanto el Macross aterrice deberás traer a tus muchachos a la nave. Todos necesitan descansar.

- Así lo haré, amor. – Hikaru respondió con tal ternura que Misa se sonrojó involuntariamente. - ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

- El capitán Global ha estado en una reunión muy importante todo el día… al parecer seré yo la oficial responsable de aterrizar al Macross en el Punto Alpha.

- ¡Oh! – Los ojos del piloto resplandecieron con orgullo y admiración. - ¡Razón de más para quedarnos aquí y tener asientos de primera fila para ser testigos de semejante espectáculo, Mayor Hayase!

- ¡Tonto! – Misa se rió.

- Lo harás bien, bonita. Bien… ahora voy a ordenar el aterrizaje de mi escuadrón. Los escuadrones Águila, Argos y Vulcano quedan en el aire.

- Entendido, Líder Skull. – Misa cambió la transmisión a canal abierto. – Lo veo cuando regrese a la base, teniente Ichijo.

- ¡Así será, mayor Hayase! – Hikaru sonrió y se llevó la mano a la sien en un muy relajado saludo militar. - ¡Cambio y fuera!

Cuando la transmisión terminó Misa suspiró profundamente y se permitió, aunque fuera por un par se segundos, cerrar los ojos y dejarse perder en ese sentimiento que la embargaba desde había días: el amor. Estaba perfectamente conciente de que ese era un camino que jamás había andado antes y que no sabía a donde la llevaría, pero mientras caminara ese camino con Hikaru, ella no le temía a nada.

- ¿Instrucciones, mayor Hayase?

La voz de Claudia sacó a Misa de su momentáneo ensimismamiento. Miró a su amiga y parpadeó un par de veces, como tratando de salir de ese pequeño mundito personal al que había caído súbitamente y después asintió con la cabeza, recuperando su tono formal y su porte marcial.

- Quiero que se me entregue un informe completo y que me mantengan informada de la posición del Macross y el tiempo estimado de arribo cada diez minutos. Por ahora mantengan el curso que se ha asignado. El teniente Ichijo me informa que el espacio aéreo es seguro; no creo que haya contratiempos.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mayor! – Claudia respondió, volviendo de inmediato a su trabajo.

Misa, por su parte, observó su pantalla de red táctica hasta que se aseguró que el Skull hubiera aterrizado sano y salvo en el Punto Alpha. En ese momento el informe que había solicitado le fue entregado y la mayor Hayase se enfrascó en cuerpo y alma en la misión que en esos momentos tenía encomendada: el aterrizaje del Macross en el sitio que sería su residencia permanente… quizás por el resto de la eternidad.

-

* * *

-

El espectáculo de ver aterrizar al SDF-1 Macross en el cráter en donde reposaría de manera permanente y verlo realizar todas las maniobras necesarias para que sus portaaviones conectaran la gigantesca estructura con la tierra firme fue en sí todo un espectáculo.

Sin embargo nadie pareció disfrutar tanto de aquella visión majestuosa como el Líder del Escuadrón Skull, quien no había perdido detalle de aquel espectáculo desde su puesto de vigía en el campo yermo en donde estaban localizadas las aeronaves que contenían a los equipos científicos, a unos cuantos kilómetros del cráter en donde el Macross había aterrizado.

Hikaru Ichijo se sentía emocionado y orgulloso al pensar que quien estaba en esos momentos a cargo de la gigantesca fortaleza espacial era nada menos que la mayor Hayase, la mujer a quien él amaba.

Una vez que el Macross estuvo en posición, el teniente Ichijo ordenó a su escuadrón que regresaran a su hangar. En esos momentos la actividad dentro de la base aérea del Macross era frenética y Hikaru se alegró al pensar que al menos él tenía unas buenas doce horas de descanso antes de tenerse que reportar a su siguiente turno. Además de poder dormir lo necesario, incluso tendría tiempo suficiente para pasar unos momentos tranquilos con Misa.

Y Hikaru no perdió tiempo. El salir del puesto de vuelo, ir a tomar una muy necesaria ducha y ponerse un uniforme limpio no le tomó al piloto más de veinte minutos.

Se entretuvo un poco con los protocolos y reportes que tenía que llenar de su vuelo del día, pero apenas 45 minutos después de que había aterrizado, Ichijo ya se encontraba corriendo por los laberínticos pasillos interiores del Macross camino al Puente de la gigantesca fortaleza, en donde esperaba que Misa ya estuviera libre y ambos pudieran ir a cenar algo… en honor a la verdad el piloto estaba hambriento.

Sin embargo, al parecer el destino había decidido que ellos no se verían esa noche. Hikaru ni siquiera tuvo que llegar al puente, pues a medio camino se topó con Claudia LaSalle, quien acababa de terminar un turno de trabajo de casi 16 horas y ahora se dirigía a su dormitorio. Fue ella quien le informó al impaciente piloto líder del Skull que la mayor Hayase aún se hallaba de turno. Dadas las circunstancias no veía factible que Misa saliera del puente al menos en dos o tres horas más, siendo muy optimistas.

Cuando Hikaru le preguntó si había alguna posibilidad de que le permitieran ingresar al Puente aunque fuera para saludarla, Claudia le dejó saber que el capitán Global acababa de salir de una reunión muy importante que lo había mantenido ocupado prácticamente todo el día y que lo primero que había ordenado había sido que Misa se reportara en su oficina para que le rindiera un informe completo del aterrizaje del Macross. Hikaru no encontraría a Misa en el puente aquella noche.

Después de que ambos oficiales se despidieron, Claudia tomó el rumbo hacia las barracas femeninas mientras que Hikaru de manera casi inconsciente comenzó a dirigirse a Ciudad Macross. Si de todas maneras tenía que pasar la noche sin Misa, al menos podría ir a comer algo decente a alguno de los restaurantes de la ciudad y no la comida sabor zapato que solían servir en el comedor militar.

El joven piloto de combate salió del ascensor y se internó en las usualmente bulliciosas calles de la ciudad que, sin embargo, aquella noche lucían tranquilas. Al parecer los habitantes aún no se recuperaban del todo del impacto de la última batalla… o quizás habría sido el hecho de que todos habían seguido con sumo interés las transmisiones que la MBS había llevado a cabo durante todo el día, relativas al aterrizaje del Macross en esa tierra que sería su nuevo hogar… después de un día tan lleno de emociones, las personas de la ciudad parecían haberse querido retirar a descansar temprano.

Hikaru fue a cenar a un pequeño restaurante al que ya en una ocasión había ido con Misa… aquel día que habían regresado al Macross después de vagar por la tierra devastada durante tantas semanas. Hikaru lo recordaba muy bien… había sucedido apenas hacía unos días pero parecía que habían pasado años.

Sin duda los últimos días habían dado un vuelco a su vida y lo habían hecho tomar un rumbo completamente distinto… un rumbo que, aunque él no sabía a donde lo llevaría, algo era seguro y era que con Misa a su lado, él no necesitaba saber a donde se dirigía… siempre y cuando fuera con ella.

Después de una cena abundante, Hikaru decidió ir a un parque cercano a caminar por unos momentos antes de volver a su habitación… tenía la leve esperanza de que Misa pudiera haber salido ya de su turno, pero no quería abrumarla ni presionarla. Sabía que, en caso de que ya hubiera salido, estaría cansada y realmente merecería ir a su camarote a relajarse y dormir por horas.

- La amo. – Hikaru pensó. – Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ya no puedo concebir mi vida sin ella. Como ya se lo dije, la vida de un piloto de combate como yo es tan efímera que—no quiero estar solo. No… no quiero estar sin ella.

Sin siquiera proponérselo Hikaru se acercó a un teléfono público y de manera casi automática marcó el número del camarote de Misa. Tal y como lo esperaba, fue la contestadora automática quien recibió la llamada.

- Misa, soy yo… - El piloto se detuvo por un momento antes de seguir. – Solo quería escucharte, saber como estuvo tu día… yo—me gustaría que pudieras llamarme, aunque fuera solo para saber que ya estás en tu habitación… no importa la hora¿de acuerdo? Misa… te amo.

El teniente Ichijo terminó la llamada y suspiró profundamente. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos y en sus propias reflexiones, caminó durante unos minutos alrededor del parque para después internarse en las calles de la ciudad en su camino de regreso a la zona militar del Macross.

-

* * *

-

De pie frente al escritorio del capitán Global, la mayor Hayase esperaba en posición de firmes a que su oficial superior terminara de leer el Parte Militar que ella misma había redactado y en donde detallaba concienzudamente todos los eventos de la operación que se había llevado a cabo ese día: el aterrizaje del SDF-1 Macross en el Punto Alpha.

Bruno J. Global leía impasiblemente el reporte que tenía en sus manos, mientras fumaba su omnipresente pipa. Detrás de él, a través del enorme ventanal que enmarcaba su escritorio, Misa Hayase podía ver un hermoso cielo estrellado y las ocasionales luces de algunos cazas VF1 que sobrevolaban el lugar en misiones de patrullaje y vigilancia.

Y una vez más, como tan frecuentemente le venía ocurriendo en los últimos días, los pensamientos de Misa volaron hasta ese piloto de cabellos rebeldes y los ojos azules más profundos y hermosos que ella hubiera visto en su vida. De pronto comenzó a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Hikaru en esos momentos. Ella esperaba que ya estuviera durmiendo en su camarote. Había tenido un día pesado y lo que ella menos quería era que su piloto estuviera cansado por la mañana…

El tren de pensamientos de la mayor Hayase se vio interrumpido por la voz grave del capitán Global, quien había puesto su pipa a un lado y ahora estaba dirigiéndose a su primera oficial:

- Todo parece estar en orden, mayor Hayase.

- No hubo contratiempos, señor. – Misa respondió en su mejor tono marcial. – Cada uno de los procedimientos y protocolos de aterrizaje pudieron ser llevados a cabo con precisión y de manera exitosa, tal y como lo detallo en mi reporte.

- Así lo veo, mayor. Y la felicito por un trabajo bien hecho.

- ¡Gracias, señor!

- ¿Sabe, Misa? – Global se echó hacia atrás en su silla y volvió a tomar la pipa en sus manos. – La reunión a la que asistí el día de hoy… fue importante. Jamás le hubiera dejado esta responsabilidad en sus manos de otra manera.

- Lo sé, capitán.

Global se llevó su pipa a los labios y por unos momentos se dedicó a disfrutar de su buen tabaco. Misa lo observaba atentamente pero sin atreverse a solicitar permiso para retirarse, a pesar de que sentía que ya las fuerzas no le daban para más. Estaba agotada.

- Misa… - Global habló por fin. – Una de las cosas que se trataron en esa reunión fue… bueno, fueron asuntos relativos a lo que está por venir. Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. Usted y el teniente Ichijo son testigos presenciales del estado en que quedó nuestro planeta después del ataque de Bodolza hace medio año.

- Así es, señor.

- El trabajo es mucho, los retos son grandes y los sacrificios que todos debemos de estar dispuestos a hacer son impostergables, mayor Hayase. De nosotros depende la supervivencia de la raza humana… la historia nos ha puesto en un lugar bastante difícil. Ha puesto en nuestras manos la responsabilidad de hacer resurgir de entre las cenizas lo que una vez fuimos como civilización… y de asegurarnos de que lo que ha sucedido no vuelva a pasar jamás.

- Lo entiendo, capitán. – Misa asintió empáticamente. – Se vienen tiempos difíciles, pero sé que todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacer nuestra parte del trabajo.

- Me alegra escucharla hablar así, mayor Hayase.

Misa levantó su mirada, que había estado clavada en el escritorio del capitán Global hasta ese momento. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bruno Global y ella sintió un súbito e inexplicable terror. Había algo en la mirada del capitán… algo que hacía que ella sintiera que algo tenía que decirle… algo que era demasiado grande e importante… algo que seguramente sería tan impostergable como esos sacrificios de los que Global acababa de hablarle.

- ¿Señor…? – Misa respondió y rogó porque Global no hubiera notado el leve temblor en su voz al pronunciar aquella palabra.

El capitán se puso de pie y fue al ventanal para mirar al exterior. Se hizo un incomodo y prolongado silencio en aquella oficina. Silencio que finalmente fue roto por la voz de Global que en esos momentos se escuchó más baja que de costumbre.

- He sido nombrado jefe supremo de de la maltrecha UN SPACY, mayor Hayase. – Global habló. – Me han ascendido al rango de almirante… el rango que hasta hace poco ostentaba su padre, el almirante Takashi Hayase.

Misa observó al ahora almirante Global con ojos desorbitados, tratando de encontrar en el uniforme de su superior alguna insignia que denotara su nuevo rango y que ella hubiera inadvertidamente pasado por alto, aunque no encontró ninguna. Trató de decir algo y aunque sus labios se movieron, ninguna palabra brotó de ellos. No fue necesario que lo hiciera, pues Global ya estaba hablando otra vez.

- Uno jamás espera que la vida lo coloque en esta posición y bajo estas circunstancias… estoy seguro de que para su padre tampoco fue fácil hacerse cargo de la UN SPACY durante el tiempo que le tocó estar al frente de ella… sobre todo con la guerra que tan inesperadamente tuvimos que enfrentar. – Global se dio media vuelta para encarar a Misa. – Y yo sé que usted me comprende mejor que nadie, mayor Hayase. Usted supo desde pequeña y a través de su padre lo difícil que es encarar una responsabilidad de este tipo.

- Lo sé, almirante Global. – Misa asintió, sintiéndose algo extraña de usar ese nuevo rango con su oficial superior. – Pero usted sabe que cuenta con nosotros… que cuenta conmigo incondicionalmente.

- Misa… - Global se sentó en su escritorio y miró a la joven mujer que estaba de pie frente a él. – Como le dije, el futuro de nuestra raza está en nuestras manos. Ahora que el Macross ha encontrado un lugar en donde asentarse permanentemente, tenemos que reconstruir un planeta… alrededor del Macross surgirá una nueva ciudad con los civiles que traemos a bordo. Sé que es difícil, pero no he perdido la esperanza de que por ahí aún haya algunos sobrevivientes en la tierra… a la brevedad posible enviaré equipos de reconocimiento, de búsqueda, de recuperación… misiones humanitarias a todos los rincones del planeta. Si hay un solo ser humano con vida en este planeta, lo quiero aquí, en Ciudad Macross, el semillero de la restauración de nuestra cultura.

Misa asintió con la cabeza pero no comentó nada. Global la miró de frente y a los ojos, dejándole saber con ese gesto que lo que estaba por decirle era importante y que ella debía escucharlo con atención.

- Esta vez tuvimos suerte, mayor Hayase… esta vez logramos sobrevivir. Pero si el enemigo regresa… si la Tierra fuera atacada nuevamente por fuerzas alienígenas… yo no estaría tan optimista respecto a nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia. Es por eso que otra de nuestras prioridades es poner a salvo a una parte de la raza humana fuera de aquí… salir al espacio exterior, encontrar planetas adecuados para la vida… esparcir nuestras semillas y llevar nuestra cultura a cada rincón posible del universo.

- ¿Señor? – Misa lo miró sin comprender del todo lo que él le estaba diciendo. - ¿Se refiere a que… enviarán misiones de exploración y de colonización?

Global asintió gravemente y volvió a llevarse la pipa a los labios.

- Desde el año 2003 se inició la construcción en la Base Lunar Apolo de una nave gemela del Macross… sería la segunda fortaleza Clase Macross en existencia. Las Guerras de Unificación y posteriormente la Guerra Espacial truncaron el proyecto. Pero ahora, dadas las circunstancias, hemos decidido que esa nave que quedó a medio terminar sea readaptada como una nave de exploración y colonización, como usted bien lo dijo, mayor Hayase. Una fortaleza espacial que pueda llevar en su interior colonias humanas que puedan establecerse en otros planetas… que puedan expandir nuestra cultura por todo el universo.

- ¡Es una tarea monumental! – Misa respondió casi sin aliento.

- ¡Ni se imagina, mayor Hayase! Sin embargo es algo que debe de hacerse y que se hará. Nunca nadie nos dijo que la reconstrucción de un mundo y de su cultura sería fácil. La construcción de esta nueva nave continuará de inmediato y con la ayuda de la tecnología zentraedi y el apoyo técnico de nuestros nuevos aliados, pensamos que podría estar lista para despegar en septiembre del 2012.

- ¿Dentro de un año? – La mayor Hayase respondió con urgencia en su voz. - ¿Un año para construir una nave y para… para encontrar a los civiles que quieran unirse a esta misión? Es—es demasiado, almirante…

- Situaciones desesperadas requieren de acciones desesperadas, mayor Hayase. Y la razón por la que le estoy diciendo todo esto a usted es porque necesito a una persona capaz, a alguien de confianza, a alguien inteligente y valiente para que esté al frente de esta misión… para que se haga responsable de los avances de la construcción de esta nueva nave, de su equipamiento, de reclutar a los militares que la acompañarán en la misión y de convencer a los civiles… y sobre todo, a alguien que posteriormente tome el mando de la nave y sea el oficial responsable de dicha misión de exploración. Necesito a alguien de mi más completa y absoluta confianza para que se haga cargo de este _Proyecto Megaroad_.

Misa sintió que sus piernas se doblaban bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo y que su estómago súbitamente le dolía… de pronto se sentía algo mareada y le costaba trabajo enfocar su vista. Había algo en la mirada de Bruno J. Global… algo que la hacía presentir lo que estaba por venir.

Y si no sufrió de un desmayo o un colapso nervioso ahí mismo fue solo gracias a su entrenamiento militar y a su fuerte autocontrol. A pesar de todas las emociones que la embargaban por dentro, Misa Hayase permanecía impasible en posición de firmes ante el escritorio de Global, con su mejor cara de poker, sin demostrar ninguna clase de emoción en el rostro.

- Mayor Hayase… - Global finalmente continuó. – Quiero asignarla personalmente a esta misión, como la comandante de la misma… y la futura capitana de la fortaleza espacial Megaroad-01 que será lanzada al espacio en septiembre del 2012. – Global hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. – Sé que lo que le estoy pidiendo es una misión arriesgada, muy peligrosa y… y a largo plazo. Comprendo perfectamente si usted decide declinar sus órdenes, no pienso obligarla a que acepte. Sin embargo quiero que comprenda que para mi es importante tener a alguien de confianza al frente de este proyecto… a alguien como usted.

Miles de emociones, miles de pensamientos y miles de sentimientos diferentes estaban corriendo por el atribulado cerebro y el corazón de Misa Hayase en esos momentos. El almirante Global así pareció comprenderlo porque no dijo nada durante algunos minutos, permitiendo que toda la información que acababa de proporcionarle a su primera oficial fuera registrada al cien por ciento por ella antes de que pudiera pedirle una respuesta. Sin embargo él mismo comprendía que era una decisión que no se podía tomar a la ligera y decidió permitirle a Misa que lo consultara con la almohada esa noche.

- No le pido una respuesta inmediata, mayor Hayase. – Global finalmente habló. – Pero no puedo darle mucho tiempo para que lo piense, porque usted debe comprender que necesito tener a algún oficial al frente del Proyecto Megaroad a la brevedad posible. Le doy 48 horas para que me presente su aceptación o su declinación por escrito. Lo que sea que usted decida no tendrá repercusiones en su actual status militar, mayor.

- Lo entiendo, almirante Global. – Misa asintió. – Y le agradezco la confianza y el tiempo que me está dando para poder decidir.

Bruno Global le entregó a Misa un disco de datos en donde estaba grabada toda la información necesaria para que ella pudiera estudiarla y tomar una decisión bien fundamentada. La mayor Hayase recibió el disco que se le entregaba y que estaba marcado con las palabras: "_Proyecto Megaroad:_ _Material Clasificado_" y lo metió al bolsillo de su uniforme.

- Es tarde, Misa… vaya a descansar.

- Gracias almirante. – Misa hizo un impecable saludo militar.

El almirante Global le devolvió el saludo y le dio a la mayor Hayase la autorización de retirarse de su oficina en donde él permanecería todavía buena parte de la noche, tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… y tratando de darle algún orden y sentido a la gigantesca misión que tenía en manos.

En el pasillo justo afuera de la oficina de Global, Misa Hayase se detuvo en seco y buscó apoyo en la pared detrás de ella. Suspiró profundamente y se llevó la mano al pecho, como si quisiera calmar el latir desbocado de su corazón. Sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban y que le costaba algo de trabajo respirar.

Metió la mano al bolsillo de su uniforme sacó el disco que tenía ahí… y a pesar del cansancio y de la tensión del día, en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación sus pasos la llevaron directamente a su oficina, en donde pasaría varias horas más, revisando el contenido de ese disco… no tenía caso tratar de descansar, sabía que de cualquier manera no podría dormir sin antes leer esa información contenida en ese disco… ese disco que probablemente decidiría su futuro y el de toda la humanidad.

-

* * *

-

Hikaru se despertó de golpe, sobresaltado por un ruido súbito e inesperado que lo hizo saltar en su litera. No había dormido muy bien esa noche porque sabía que Misa no había vuelto a su habitación (la había llamado varias veces en el transcurso de la noche y no había recibido respuesta) y eso lo tenía preocupado. Le había costado trabajo conciliar el sueño, a pesar del agotamiento del día, y aún así su descanso no había sido precisamente reparador.

En lo que iba de la noche, el teniente Ichijo se había estado despertando una y otra vez. El reloj continuaba marcando impasiblemente el tiempo y Hikaru comenzaba a desesperarse.

Por eso cuando escuchó ese ruido seco se sentó de golpe en la cama y se talló furiosamente los ojos, sin saber del todo si ese sobresalto había sido producto de algo real o de sus propios nervios. Sin embargo, cuando vio una silueta aparecer en su reducido dormitorio él la reconoció enseguida.

Y de inmediato su mente procesó aquel sonido que lo había despertado, identificándolo como el sonido de la puerta de su camarote al abrirse y cerrarse casi de inmediato.

- ¡Misa! – El piloto hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero ella se lo impidió con un movimiento de su mano.

- No Hikaru, no te levantes…

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Hikaru comenzaba a alarmarse otra vez. – Misa, te estuve llamando a tu habitación… ¿Todo en orden¿Cómo estás?

La mayor Hayase se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Hikaru y recargó su barbilla en su pecho al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro lento y prolongado que solo consiguió alarmar aún más al joven oficial que estaba frente a ella.

El piloto alargó la mano para encender la lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche y mientras lo hizo pasó su mirada por el reloj. Eran poco más de las cuatro de la mañana. Sus ojos, todavía cargados de sueño, se posaron en Misa quien todavía uniformada, se notaba agotada y algo pálida. Era obvio que ella venía directamente de la base.

- Misa… - Hikaru puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella. - ¿Estás bien¿Sucedió algo malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Hikaru no estaba muy seguro si debía creerle. Al final decidió que lo único que podía hacer era acercarse a ella y pasarle el brazo alrededor de los hombros para acercarla a él y abrazarla contra su pecho. Ella reaccionó a aquella muestra de cariño y apoyo de su piloto aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Hikaru la abrazó aún más estrechamente y la besó en el cabello, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Lo importante era que ahora ella estaba ahí a su lado… y él le daría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella se sacara del pecho lo que fuera que la estuviera angustiando de aquella manera.

- Estuve… estuve con el capi—con el almirante Global. – Misa finalmente susurró.

- Sí, Claudia me lo dijo… me la encontré en el— ¿El _almirante_ Global? – Finalmente aquella palabrita se registró en la mente del teniente Ichijo.

Misa asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho del piloto antes de proseguir con lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Lo acaban de nombrar jefe supremo de la UN SPACY… me habló de todo lo que hay por hacer—no es asunto fácil, Hikaru. La reconstrucción que se nos viene encima implica la supervivencia de la raza humana.

- Lo sé. – Hikaru le acariciaba la espalda y ocasionalmente le besaba el cabello o la frente. – Pero estamos en esto juntos, amor… el capitán — _almirante_ Global puede contar con nosotros.

- Eso fue lo que le dije.

- ¿Y qué te dijo que te puso así, amor?

Misa se separó lenta, casi ceremoniosamente de Hikaru para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Quería captar cada una de sus reacciones ante lo que estaba a punto de revelarle a ese piloto encantador y adorable al que ella amaba más que a su vida.

- El almirante Global me… me propuso una nueva misión.

- ¿Te propuso? – Hikaru parpadeó. – Es decir… ¿No te lo ordenó sino que… es como una misión voluntaria?

- Algo así… - Misa asintió. – Me dio 48 horas para aceptar o declinar pero… pero aunque me dio esa opción sé que él espera que yo acepte, Hikaru.

- Oh… - Fue todo lo que atinó a decir el teniente Ichijo antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta. - ¿Y de qué clase de misión estamos hablando?

La mirada de Misa y la expresión de su rostro pálido, así como lo fría que se sentía y el breve temblor que Hikaru sintió recorrer cuerpo de ella cuando él hizo esa pregunta le dijeron al joven militar que quizás aquella era una pregunta que él no debería de haber hecho.

- Es… es una misión de exploración y colonización, Hikaru. – Ella le explicó. – Están construyendo una enorme nave colonizadora y la idea que el almirante Global tiene es que salgamos de la Tierra llevando con nosotros una colonia humana… iríamos a descubrir nuevos mundos, a colonizarlos… a poblarlos de raza humana… a esparcir nuestra semilla por cada rincón de la galaxia.

Hikaru parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar toda la información que Misa le estaba proporcionando. Aquello era demasiado para él… aquel era un proyecto de alcances enormes y Hikaru no podía comprender como el almirante Global podía pensar en llevarlo a cabo mientras la prioridad era reconstruir la Tierra. La voz de Misa sacó a Hikaru de sus reflexiones.

- Será una misión a largo plazo, por supuesto…

- Pero… - El piloto por fin pudo articular palabra. – Él no espera que tú sola saques todo esto adelante… ¿O sí¡Es demasiado, Misa! Es algo… ¡Es algo enorme!

- Recibiríamos apoyo de nuestros aliados zentraedis. – Ella le explicó. – La nave colonizadora ya está parcialmente construida en la Base Lunar Apolo… aunque no lo niego Hikaru, es un proyecto colosal y… y a decir verdad tengo algo de miedo.

- ¡Y no es para menos! Pero… exactamente ¿qué es lo que Global quiere que tú hagas dentro de este proyecto?

- Quiere que esté al frente del mismo como oficial ejecutiva y—y quiere que llegado el momento yo…

- ¿Sí…? – El piloto la animó a continuar.

- Yo sea… la capitana de dicha nave… que esté al frente de esa misión de colonización.

Hikaru se quedó inmóvil y congelado en donde estaba. Aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Misa, él parecía no verla. Le tomó unos segundos el poder salir de su estupor. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera sacarse de ahí las locuras que estaba escuchando y enseguida buscó las manos de Misa para tomarlas en las suyas.

- Misa… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? Una misión así… probablemente jamás regresarías a la Tierra… es demasiado, amor. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que haya planetas habitables que puedan ser descubiertos y a los que esa nave pueda viajar? Más aún, en estos momentos no creo que contemos con los recursos ni humanos ni materiales para llevar a cabo un proyecto de esa envergadura… es decir…

- Lo sé, Hikaru. Sé que parece un sueño loco. – Misa apretó sus manos. – Así me lo pareció cuando Global me lo planteó esta noche. Pero me entregó un disco con información clasificada… el proyecto ya no parece tan irrazonable después de haber leído esa información.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hay planetas habitables que pueden ser colonizados… los zentraedis tienen mapas estelares precisos. Con esos mapas y una vez que hayamos logrado perfeccionar los saltos transposicionales las cosas ya no serán tan imposibles, amor.

- Aún así¿Qué hay de los recursos materiales y de los aprovisionamientos¿Qué hay de los colonos? Y más importante¿Cómo podría estar bien protegida esa nave si la tierra necesita todos los recursos de que dispongamos para su defensa?

- Los zentraedis nos apoyarán con la defensa de la nave, Hikaru. De hecho, como sabes, se están desarrollando los nuevos _variable fighters_ que constituirán la fuerza primaria de defensa de la nave colonizadora, los VF4. Pienso que podríamos tener una buena oportunidad de tener éxito en esta misión… no lo creí al principio pero… pero ahora las cosas parecen más sensatas y lógicas.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tendrías para preparar esa misión?

- Un año… - La voz de Misa sonó inexpresiva y un tanto preocupada. – El almirante Global quiere que la nave colonizadora y su flota de apoyo estén listas para comenzar con la misión en septiembre del próximo año.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio entre los dos. Hikaru mantenía su mirada fija en las manos entrelazadas de Misa y él que descansaban en el regazo de ella. Misa observaba insistentemente el rostro de ese hombre que se había convertido en su razón de vivir.

El que él la apoyara en esos momentos y en esa misión significaría mucho para ella… porque antes de poder tomar una decisión quería estar segura de que él estaría a su lado, apoyándola, respaldándola y dándole el ánimo y el valor que ella tanto necesitaba.

Ella así lo había decidido… no había nada en este universo, ni siquiera esa misión, que fuera para ella más importante que Hikaru Ichijo. Ella no iría a ningún lado sin él.

- Y… ¿Qué has decidido al respecto? – La voz de Hikaru finalmente rompió el silencio de la habitación.

- No he decidido nada todavía…

- Aún tienes tiempo.

- El tiempo no tiene nada que ver en lo que decida o no, Hikaru. – Misa colocó su dedo debajo de la barbilla del piloto para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. – Hasta hace poco tiempo mi universo entero giraba alrededor de mi trabajo y si entonces el almirante Global me hubiera propuesto tomar el mando de esta misión, yo lo hubiera aceptado ahí mismo, sin siquiera pensarlo… pero ahora hay otras prioridades en mi vida, amor.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. En los ojos de ambos podían leerse todos los sentimientos que en esos momentos los embargaban: amor, incertidumbre, temor, emoción… eran demasiadas emociones para dos simples corazones.

Pero pronto una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Hikaru Ichijo… sonrisa que fue reciprocada por Misa Hayase. El piloto se acercó a ella para plantarle un sorpresivo e inesperado beso en los labios a pesar de ser tan fugaz, fue suficiente para mandar a Misa a la luna de ida y vuelta.

- Mayor Hayase… - Hikaru habló con su mejor voz oficial. - ¿Habría espacio en su nave para un piloto de Valkirias? Le aseguro que soy un buen elemento y que no le ocasionaré _demasiados_ problemas… le prometo portarme bien y obedecer sus órdenes _siempre que se pueda_… y sobre todo me comprometo a estar a su lado siempre, sin importar lo que suceda… en mi vida también hay prioridades, Mayor Hayase… y usted es una de ellas.

- ¡Hikaru!

Misa soltó una risita y de momento no supo si dejarse ir a besar a aquel piloto alocado y rebelde que siempre la hacía perder el juicio o si debía dejarse ir sobre él a golpearlo. Finalmente, como solía ocurrir en esos casos, la mayor Hayase se dejó ir sobre de él para besarlo y golpearlo simultáneamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que hay espacio para ti, piloto tonto! – Misa le decía mientras lo besaba en los labios y le daba golpecitos en el pecho. – Hikaru, yo no voy a ningún lado sin ti… jamás podría alejarme de ti.

- ¡Misa! – Él también comenzó a reírse, contagiado por la risa cristalina y pura de ella y enternecido hasta lo indecible por aquella mujer que era su mundo entero. – Yo jamás te dejaría ir sola… tú lo sabes. A donde tú vayas, yo siempre iré contigo. ¡Te amo!

- ¡Y yo a ti, Hikaru! Pero… amor¿estás seguro de esto?

El piloto movió la cabeza en un gesto ambiguo y sonrió levemente. Miró a Misa a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Aún me parece una idea alocada pero¿Qué demonios? Si tú crees en esta misión y estás segura de que tendremos éxito, entonces yo también lo creo así. Yo creo en ti, Misa. Y te lo repito, a donde tú vayas yo iré. Es tan simple como eso, amor.

La mayor Hayase se acercó al piloto con toda intención de besarlo en los labios, sin embargo y para su sorpresa y un poco de molestia, Hikaru la detuvo colocando su dedo índice en los labios de ella, al tiempo que le guiñaba traviesamente el ojo.

- Un momento, mayor… antes que cerremos el trato, creo que debe de conocer mis condiciones.

- ¿Y cuales serían esas, teniente Ichijo?

- Primero… sobre esos VF4 de los que me hablaste…

- ¡Oh! – Misa supo de inmediato lo que su piloto traía en mente.

- Así es… mayor Hayase, acaba de conseguirse usted al mejor piloto de pruebas que pueda encontrar en este lado de Plutón. – Hikaru la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Misa, va a ser mucho trabajo… y si tú me lo permites, yo podría apoyarte con lo que corresponde a los grupos aéreos que han de integrarse para la misión.

- ¿Sabe una cosa, teniente Ichijo? – Misa besó el dedo que él mantenía sobre sus labios. - ¡Está contratado!

- ¿En serio?

- Así es… - Los ojos de Misa de pronto se humedecieron y, a pesar de la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparan de sus ojos. – Hikaru… no sabes lo que esto significa para mi… que estés dispuesto a apoyarme en esto… que te hayas ofrecido de voluntario… eso hace que todo esto sea más sencillo, amor.

- ¡Vamos, Misa! – Él la besó en las mejillas para borrar las lágrimas de su rostro. – Te amo y jamás te dejaré sola, amor… y si tú tienes fe en esta misión bueno… yo tengo fe en ti. Así que quiero que siempre cuentes conmigo y que confíes en mí, Misa… _incondicionalmente_.

- ¡Siempre…! – Misa murmuró, acercándose a los labios del piloto que la recibieron emocionados.

Aquel beso que comenzó siendo tierno y dulce poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta transformase en un beso apasionado y cargado de necesidad y de deseo. Mientas se besaban, Hikaru había recostado a Misa en su cama y ahora los dos comenzaban a acariciarse con desesperación y urgencia… era como si ambos quisieran asegurarse de que aquello era real… de que estaban ahí juntos, dando los primeros pasos de una vida en común… los primeros pasos en un camino que los llevaría a las estrellas.

De pronto y sin que mediara ninguna advertencia de por medio, Hikaru se separó de Misa, terminando aquel beso de una manera intempestiva e incluso un tanto violenta. Ella lo miró sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía, pero él disipó cualquier intento que ella hubiera podido tener de disciplinarlo por aquella interrupción sin sentido con una sonrisa capaz de derretir varias capas de hielo polar.

- ¿Sabes? – Hikaru comenzó a recorrer las facciones del rostro de Misa con la yema de su dedo, provocando que ella se estremeciera con esas caricias. – Me alegra que hayas aceptado llevarme contigo en esa misión, Misa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, amor?

El piloto la miró a los ojos por unos momentos… había algo en aquella mirada… algo diferente y especial. Algo que provocó que Misa se estremeciera perceptiblemente y que la hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Si alguna vez en su vida habría de ver los ojos del amor mirando directamente dentro de su alma, sin duda aquel era el momento. Lo que veía en los ojos enamorados de Hikaru no era amor… o más bien, no era solamente amor. Era una mezcla de amor, adoración, ternura, devoción, fervor, cariño, pasión, entrega… era la mirada de la eternidad.

Hikaru se inclinó sobre ella para besarla lenta y suavemente en la frente, en cada uno de sus ojos, en sus mejillas, en su barbilla y finalmente plantó un beso tierno, cálido y prometedor en sus labios. Cuando ella abrió los ojos fue el turno de Hikaru de ver al Amor escudriñando en los rincones más recónditos de su corazón y en las profundidades más ocultas de su alma. Para él el amor tenía un nombre y un apellido. Para Hikaru Ichijo el amor se llamaba Misa Hayase.

En ese momento Hikaru sintió que todo estaba claro para él… que de pronto no había dudas ni temores. Como lo había sentido en el transcurso de esos días que había compartido con Misa Hayase, el piloto sabía que estando a su lado él no dudaba de nada, él no le temía a nada… por primera vez en su vida él sabía exactamente lo que quería y no le daba miedo dar el paso que estaba a punto de dar. Aquello era lo correcto y él pensó que el momento, aunque no era lo que él tenía en mente, no podría ser más oportuno.

- Misa… - Hikaru comenzó a hablar con una voz firme que lo sorprendió a él mismo. – Yo… yo también tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hikaru? – Ella lo observaba con adoración, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rebelde y se perdía en los ojos azules de ese piloto que era la sangre que corría por sus venas.

- Lo he estado pensando mucho y—y estoy decidido porque esto es lo que quiero… es decir, jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta seguridad ni tanto valor… supongo que así es como se siente cuando algo es correcto en tu vida¿no lo crees?

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Misa asintió, sin comprender a donde iba su piloto con todo aquello. - ¿Por qué lo dices, Hikaru?

Él sonrió y le acarició el cabello. El tenerla así, recostada en su cama mientras que él, a su lado, se sostenía con su brazo para poder mirarla al rostro… para contemplar arrobadamente a ese ángel de cabellos color miel y ojos verdes que lo tenía tan enamorado, todo aquello era lo correcto. Así era como las cosas debían ser… así era como la vida debía ser… y sobre todo, Hikaru pensó, así era como el cielo debía ser.

- Misa… hace días te dije que quiero que siempre estés a mi lado… te dije que aunque no puedo darte mucho, te doy todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo… y te dije que—que si no te molesta estar con un piloto de combate, entonces yo—

- ¡Te amo, Hikaru! – Misa lo interrumpió, tomándolo por la solapa de la camisa de su pijama y atrayéndolo para besarlo suavemente en los labios. – Tú lo eres todo para mi, piloto… ¡Te amo!

- Entonces… - Hikaru sonrió, sintiéndose tan enternecido que se le hacía difícil contener las lágrimas de pura felicidad que de pronto habían nublado sus ojos. – Misa… quiero estar siempre a tu lado… caminar por la vida juntos… ir a donde sea que la vida nos lleve, pero juntos… y si tu estás dispuesta a caminar ese camino a mi lado, como mi compañera, mi amante, mi confidente, mi amiga… mi todo…

- Estoy dispuesta a ir al fin del universo contigo, Hikaru. – Respondió Misa con toda la seguridad del mundo.

- Misa… - La voz del piloto pareció quebrarse momentáneamente con emoción contenida. – Entonces… en ese caso…

- ¿Sí? – Misa sintió que de pronto todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y que algo surgía de lo más profundo de su corazón… algo como la lava ardiente de un volcán en erupción que le inundaba todo el cuerpo con su fuerza arrolladora, quemándole las entrañas con ese amor que sentía por Hikaru.

- Misa… - Hikaru habló con firmeza y seguridad, mirándola directamente a los ojos. - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los ojos de la mayor Hayase se agrandaron y aunque hizo el intento de hablar, ninguna palabra acudió a sus labios. Su mirada había sido capturada por los ojos intensamente azules del piloto que en esos momentos destellaban como si fueran dos zafiros tocados por el fuego.

Hikaru aguardaba ansiosamente por la respuesta a esa pregunta en la que se estaba jugando la vida. Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, había dejado de respirar y su boca se sentía seca… el silencio en el camarote era tal que Hikaru podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón.

Y de pronto sucedió… fue como el sol surgiendo por el oriente al amanecer e iluminado al mundo entero con su luz, dándole calor y vida. Así fue la sonrisa que poco a poco comenzó a formarse en los labios de Misa Hayase… sonrisa que de pronto explotó en una sinfonía de belleza, de luz, de calor, de vida… una sonrisa que pareció desbordarse en los ojos profundamente verdes de la joven militar que de pronto comenzaron a resplandecer como si fueran la luz de mil soles.

- ¡Hikaru! – Misa se dejó ir contra el piloto, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello para abrazarlo tan estrechamente como le fuera posible. - ¡Te amo, Hikaru¡TE AMO!

El teniente Ichijo estaba encontrando bastante difícil el poder controlar sus propios sentimientos. Abrazó a Misa estrechamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello suave de la mayor Hayase y besándola suavemente en la mejilla para después susurrarle al oído con una voz quebrada por la emoción y la alegría.

- ¿Es un sí?

Misa, quien había estado besando a Hikaru en cualquier lugar del rostro del piloto que tuviera al alcance, se separó lentamente de él en cuanto escuchó esa pregunta. Tomó el rostro del teniente Ichijo entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y después Misa, con una voz suave y llena de cariño y amor respondió.

- Sí, Hikaru… quiero casarme contigo… quiero ser tu esposa y caminar por la vida a tu lado, siempre… a donde sea que la vida nos lleve.

Un sollozo escapó de lo más profundo del pecho del piloto. Sollozo que pronto contagió a Misa… los dos se abrazaron estrechamente y por unos segundos trataron de controlar sus emociones que simplemente los habían sobrepasado. Aquello parecía tan irreal… parecía un sueño.

- No era así como quería pedírtelo, Misa. – Hikaru le susurraba al oído. – Hace días que lo he estado pensando pero… este momento me pareció oportuno.

- Fue el momento perfecto, amor… ¡Dios, Hikaru… te amo tanto!

- Y yo a ti, chiquita… no quiero vivir un solo día de mi vida sin ti. Es solo que no quería que si lo dejaba para otro día, como era mi plan, pensaras que te lo estaba pidiendo solo por todo este asunto de la nueva misión y todo eso… mis intenciones son honestas, Misa. ¡Te amo como no te imaginas! Te amo como jamás pensé que podría amar a nadie en mi vida… ¡Te amo!

- ¡Hikaru! – Misa se separó de él, sonriendo y sorbiendo sus lágrimas. - ¿Así que ya lo habías pensado¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- ¿Qué caso tiene seguir separados si lo único que queremos es estar juntos, amor?

- Tienes razón. – Misa lo besó en la mejilla.

- Y para que veas que es verdad lo que te digo…

Hikaru se movió un poco en la cama, solo lo necesario para alcanzar su mesita de noche y abrir el cajón de la misma. Misa lo observó con curiosidad mientras que él, con su mejor expresión de absoluta concentración, tanteaba dentro del cajón tratando de encontrar algo. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro cuando finalmente dio con lo que buscaba hizo que Misa sonriera también.

Sin embargo ella no estaba preparada para lo que vendría después. Hikaru se acercó a ella y le mostró lo que tenía en las manos: una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Los ojos de Misa fueron de la cajita al rostro emocionado y sonriente de Hikaru y de regreso a la cajita que, justo en ese momento se abrió con un chasquido metálico, revelando el sencillo anillo que se encontraba en su interior y que a Misa le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

- ¡Hikaru! – Misa se llevó las manos al pecho. – Pero… ¿Qué…?

- Es tu anillo de compromiso, bonita. – Él se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. – A veces puedo ser muy tonto pero… pero quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo, amor… precisamente esta noche salí a la ciudad a cenar y lo vi en un aparador… ¡Pensé que era perfecto!

- ¡Es hermoso! Pero Hikaru… ¡Debe de haberte costado una fortuna!

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Hikaru sonrió, mientras sacaba el anillo de la cajita. – Tú mereces esto y más, amor.

En realidad si le había costado una pequeña fortuna… sin embargo él jamás había sido un hombre derrochador y tenía algunos ahorros. Además, sin importar lo que hubiera costado ese anillo, Misa se merecía eso y más. Ella se merecía todo lo que él pudiera darle… y él le daría todo, absolutamente todo lo que pudiera darle, empezando por una vida llena de amor.

El piloto tomó la mano de Misa y, mirándola a los ojos, colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. Los dos sonrieron radiantemente y por un momento ambos contemplaron la mano de Misa que se veía particularmente hermosa con ese magnífico anillo que ahora la engalanaba.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Misa opinó, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios y los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. - ¡Gracias, amor!

- Tú eres más hermosa. – Hikaru, quien tenía a Misa abrazada por detrás y mantenía su barbilla recargada en el hombro de ella, replicó. – Amor… no sé tú pero…

- ¿Sí? - Misa lo miró por encima del hombro, con una mirada llena de adoración.

- Yo… bueno, no quisiera nada demasiado ostentoso… es decir, para la boda… solo quiero estar contigo y… y entre más pronto mejor.

- ¿Qué tan pronto, piloto?

- Hmmm… - Hikaru sonrió engolosinado y besó a Misa en la mejilla. - ¿Mañana mismo?

- ¡Hikaru! – Misa se rió. – Yo no tendría inconveniente en ir a que el capellán de turno nos casara ahora mismo… yo también quiero casarme contigo tan pronto como sea posible, amor… pero creo que debemos de preparar las cosas… un matrimonio no es algo que se tome tan a la ligera.

- Bien… ¿Qué te parece entonces dentro de un mes?

- ¿Un mes? – Misa sonrió. – Bueno…

- ¡Vamos, Misa! Es tiempo suficiente… - Hikaru la estaba besando en el cuello. – Además, no creo que pudiera resistir más que eso… ¡Por favor, chiquita¿Si?

- Está bien… está bien… - Misa no podía dejar de reír ante las locuras y los besos de su piloto. - ¡Un mes será! Habrá que arreglar nuestros permisos y todo eso…

- Bien… ahora que todo ha sido solucionado…

- ¿Qué? – Misa preguntó, risueña.

- Son casi las seis de la mañana, amor. – Hikaru se detuvo y se rió. – Nunca pensé en que te pediría matrimonio de madrugada, despeinado y en pijama.

- ¡Vaya que eres original, Ichijo! – Misa se acercó para besarlo en los labios.

- Bueno… ¿por qué no vas a ponerte tu pijama y vienes a la cama, amor? – Hikaru respondió. – Al menos podremos dormir un poco antes de que nuestros turnos comiencen… han sido demasiadas emociones para una sola noche.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Misa se puso de pie, no sin antes besar a Hikaru en la frente. Sacó su pijama de la gaveta y se dirigió al baño. El piloto se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, suspirando emocionado y una enorme sonrisa de pura felicidad apareció en sus labios. Así lo encontró Misa diez minutos más tarde, cuando salió del baño y se encaminó a la cama.

Al verla aparecer Hikaru se hizo a un lado para hacer un espacio que ella pudiera ocupar en la cama. Ella se acostó a su lado y los dos se arroparon con las mantas que cubrían la litera del piloto. Él alargó el brazo para apagar la luz y una vez que la habitación quedó sumida en la oscuridad, ella se acercó a él para acurrucarse contra su pecho. Él la recibió con gusto, abrazándola con amor y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por la espalda de Misa, provocando con esto que ella comenzara a adormilarse en su abrazo.

- Hikaru… - La voz apenas audible de Misa rompió el silencio. - ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, mi vida… ¡Con todo el corazón!

- Buenas noches, amor. – Misa lo besó suavemente en el cuello.

Él correspondió, besándola en la frente y susurrándole sus buenas noches. Agotados como ambos estaban, muy pronto los dos cayeron en un sueño profundo, relajado y reparador. El sueño de dos almas enamoradas que tienen la seguridad absoluta de que estarán juntas para siempre… el sueño de dos corazones que han decidido caminar el camino de la vida juntos… y lanzarse en un salto de fe al vacío, seguros de que el amor estará ahí a cada paso del camino… seguros de que, sin importar si el destino decidía llevarlos en una misión hasta el otro lado de la galaxia, ellos saldrían adelante siempre… mientras estuvieran juntos. Juntos para el resto de la eternidad.

-

**- F I N -**

-

* * *

-

**Notas de Autor:**

- Como de costumbre quiero agradecer antes que nada a todos quienes han seguido esta pequeña historia hasta aquí y tan amablemente se han tomado el tiempo ya sea de leerla o incluso de dejarme reviews, enviarme e-mails o contactarme por el msn o el aim. ¡Gracias a todos!

- Un agradecimiento especial, como siempre, a Mal Theisman y a Al Almed, mis pilotos de pruebas en esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo constante, sus aportaciones, por mantenerme motivada y sobre todo por aguantar mis locuras.

- Como había dicho, esta historia en realidad fue solamente un ejercicio para mi, por lo que no tiene la estructura o la extensión que acostumbro. Jamás pensé que publicaría esta historia cuando la escribí, pero al final aquí está. No es especial ni pretende ser trascendental ni nada por el estilo. Fue solamente un pretexto para escribir sobre Misa y Hikaru, dos personajes a quienes adoro y les tengo mucho cariño. Espero que les haya parecido interesante.

- Según la cronología de Macross: DYRL, Misa Hayase y Hikaru Ichijo contrajeron matrimonio el 10 de octubre del 2011. Algunas otras fuentes dicen que fue de hecho en el 2012, sin embargo para efectos de esta historia tomo como base la idea de que fue en el 2011.

- Y finalmente, espero que nos veamos por aquí pronto. Como ya les anticipé, pretendo comenzar a escribir la continuación de "_Horizontes de Luz"_ en el verano. Tengo el argumento en la cabeza pero apenas estoy comenzando a trabajar con los cronogramas y los tratamientos preliminares de la historia. Sin embargo pueden estar seguros de que esa continuación vendrá en la segunda mitad de este año, aunque todavía no le pongo fecha. ¡Muchas gracias por el interés mostrado y espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias!

- Y PD/ Por ahí hace tiempo algunos de ustedes me pidieron que escribiera algo sobre cierto personaje original que apareció en HL... cierta prima que al parecer se volvió bastante popular. No he querido publicar esa pequeña historia por aquí (son unas 20 páginas) porque no es precisamente de RT/Macross aunque claro que tiene que ver con la vida de los H2. Pero si están interesados, con mucho gusto podría subirla por aquí. Y bueno, con eso terminamos por ahora.

¡Hasta pronto!

-

* * *

**MACROSS: DO YOU REMEMBER L****OVE? **

© 1984 Estudios Nue, Tatsunoko Production y Artland

* * *

.: GTO – MX :.

* * *


End file.
